Bandaid Brigade
by JacklynnFrost
Summary: Esme and Carlisle marry and two worlds collide, one side, stuck up 'A list high schoolers' and the other half on the 'D list.' High school can only get worse, and it does, since feelings start to form with each step-sibling. Wrong choices are made.Rated M
1. One: Summer Ending

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter One

'_Who in the hell is ringing my doorbell at 3 a.m.?' _I groaned and more fell on to my feet rather than stood up. I grabbed my house coat off the back of my door. Once I was decent, I made my way down the hall. I pushed Emmett's door open, he wasn't there. I walked to Edward's room a little further down the hall and his was empty too. Carlisle was working the night shift, which meant I was alone. The doorbell sounded again. What if it's a burglar, or a rapist coming to target me because they studied the habits of my family! Fine, I was paranoid… but it would have been nice to have one of them be here. I tiptoed to the family room, hoping whoever was at our door hadn't heard anything from the inside.

Our front door was connected to our living room, it was to the right while the stairs were on the left. If I was quiet enough, I could see who it was and ignore them until they went away. Maybe.

I peeked through the living room curtains, careful not to move them. A police car was in the driveway; there were two people in the back seat. One had there head pushed against the glass. Those must be my dumb ass brothers. There was a cop at the door. I let out the breath I was holding. _'Thank god… and shit.'_ Well I'm not being raped, but Edward and Emmett were in some kind of trouble and I could guess what it was about! I opened the door with the chain lock in place, who knows if it was a fake cop, I heard those exist and use the trust you have of authority to take advantage of you. I really needed to stop getting ahead of myself. I always thought the worst. I knew nothing was going to happen.

The cop cleared his throat.

"Hello mam, are your parents home?" I hate when adults assume you had parents. What was I supposed to say? _'no, they're dead.'_ Then they think you're rude but if you just say _'they passed,'_ then they act all concerned and say there sorry. I just answered with a simple no, I wasn't about to explain myself to a complete stranger, I learned my lesson, repeatedly, I might add.

"Is there anyway that I could get a hold of someone?" He did look like a half decent guy. I flipped my phone open and dialed Carlisle's emergency number. A nurse answered.

"Hello, this is Alice, I need to speak to Dr. Cullen immediately, something terrible has happened." I didn't really know that for sure, but I didn't like being alone like this. Carlisle asked Edward and Emmett not to leave when he had to work night shift, but it was the easiest time for them to escape. This isn't the first time that they just waited until I fell asleep to take off. I just get anxious. Carlisle answered in under a minute.

"Alice, ALICE!" there wasn't even a pause before he panicked. He worried almost as much as I did. Of course I was usually worried because I knew something horrible was going to happen, and when ever I felt that way I was always reminded of my parent's death. I knew it was going to happen; and I could have stopped it. I should have found a way to stop it.

"Calm down, Carlisle. The cops are here; well _a cop_ is here… Edward and Emmett, they are in trouble and I don't know what to do." Carlisle told me to hold tight, that he would be home in a few minutes. We hung up without parting pleasantries. I closed the door and unlatched the chain. If Carlisle would be home in a few minutes, I could let the cop in.

"Do you want to come in? I can make you a cup of coffee or something; we have other stuff if you don't want that." He declined respectively but did want to sit down; I guided him to the living room, which is about three steps away from the front door. I sat on the love seat so I could peek out our front window and watch as Carlisle came home. The cop just fiddled on the main couch. I wasn't one to make small talk, and I wasn't in the mood to make him feel any less uncomfortable.

Carlisle's Mercedes pulled in next to the cop car. He looked upset and he wouldn't even look in the back seat of the car. He saw me peeking and smiled an unhappy smile at me. I knew that meant he was sorry. I smiled back and he knew that he was forgiven. No matter what, he was always there when I needed him.

He walked in and the cop introduced himself, I wonder why he didn't bother with me. Right, he just thought of me as a child. I hated being short and tiny, in the dark I always looked like I was twelve. They spoke about the offenses that may be brought against his sons, again assuming that we were his children. Carlisle just nodded, not correcting him. When he was finished, something I didn't expect came out of his mouth. I didn't see them getting away with anything.

"Look, I see this is their first offense, I'll let them off if I know they are being punished here. Boys will be boys; I've had my fair share of _'fun'_ too." Carlisle thought this over. He wasn't sure what was better, letting them off and punishing them or giving them over to the police. The cop must have thought he was thinking of something else.

"No need to tell me there punishment, I'll let them go." I grabbed Carlisle's hand before he could stop him. I didn't want Emmett or Edward to go to jail, they weren't that bad. He understood that I just wanted this over with, so he thanked the cop reassuring him that there punishment would be nothing ever done before. The coped laughed and I groaned. We were moving away from L.A. no more malls no more shopping and worst of all, I'm going to loose my walk in closet! I didn't have that many friends but I didn't want to start over.

A few minutes later, Edward and Emmett stumbled in, obviously wasted. The cop shook Carlisle's hand and left. Once he was completely out of sight, he grabbed Emmett under the arm and guided him to his room. I did the same to Edward, but just as we made it to the upstairs hallway he leaned on me a little too much, and we crashed to the ground. Edward was a lot heavier then I would have ever thought. Carlisle's hands pulled him off me and started to check if I broke anything. He pulled me up and asked me to wait downstairs, I wasn't about to argue, Carlisle didn't get mad he just calculated but I didn't want to set him off.

I sat on the love seat again, and about three minutes later, he was heading down the stairs. I knew because the third one down from the top creaked and the second one from the bottom creaked. I had my fair shares of sneaking out when I was younger. I never had a run in with the cops, I always knew when something bad was going to happen and I wouldn't go out on those nights. Like tonight for example, I knew what party they went to, '_The Denali's.'_ Sure, they were my friends but they were complete whores and I knew something horrible was going to happen, I even asked them to have it another weekend.

Carlisle sat where the cop had previously sat; it felt awkward with the dejavu of a half hour earlier. I already knew there punishment, but it affected me too. This would be the fifth move. The first because Carlisle got a position working for a hospital in Florida, we were younger then and moved on quickly. The second was in sixth grade, where you find out 'who you are' in school, Carlisle's father had died and wanted to move closer to his mother. The third was two years later, to Chicago, we were in eighth grade and that's when Edward started to lash out. He had been born in Chicago, and his parents died there. After one year we moved again and landed in L.A. Carlisle was senior attending, so taught the new doctors. Edward didn't stop and soon Emmett joined him, I went out sometimes too, but not like they did.

He was waiting for me to speak. "Where are we going?" He shook his head and put it in his hands. His shoulders started to shake, he was a defeated man. I helped him out, moving to the big couch and put my little arm on his shoulders. "How about some place small, big cities are not doing us any good." He knew I was giving up shopping. He picked his head up and frowned.

"I know just the place!" He looked like he wasn't happy about it. "Let me call in a few favors. I want our stuff packed and moving by morning. We're moving to Forks." Right, we had a vacation there because it was close to his mom, he wanted to take her to see the ocean. We didn't fight at all when we went. We lived in Seattle then. I guess he didn't want to be far from his mother again, I knew he didn't want to move the last time.

I was going to be a junior next year, and I was moving to a shit town with like 500 people living there, but I had a good feeling. I could see happiness there, the wave of happy started to make me giddy and I giggled. Carlisle stopped looking through the phone book, thinking he was making a bad choice. I couldn't help myself. I never had this kind of feeling before. Not a vision, per-say, but this was... exciting.

"Carlisle this is going to be awesome!" He smiled; everyone knew I just had a way of knowing what was going to happen. He told me to go to sleep; my stuff would be packed when I woke up. I didn't want to, or rather, the wave of happy renewed me and I didn't need or want to right now. So I went to my room to get dressed and help. Carlisle had a few of his friends over and we all packed up everything. I didn't know how Carlisle did it, but we had a moving truck too. Who was open at 4 a.m.?

We had everything packed except the boys rooms at 8 a.m. I was dead on my feet. Edward and Emmett were still asleep, and probably would be for awhile. He paid the three men three hundred bucks each. I stood in line, pretending to want some money too. Carlisle laughed and ruffled my straightened spiky hair. I pulled away and groaned, running my fingers threw it to fix the mess he made.

We started packing Edward and Emmett's things, making as much noise as possible. Emmett threw a pillow at us, but didn't wake up. It was actually kind of fun, just hanging out with Carlisle; I forgot how much fun he was. Usually he was working or I had stuff to do. I don't think we hung out like this since we moved here; it had been a year since I hung out with my _dad_. We had both of their rooms packed in under an hour. I was pretty good at moving, but so was my whole family.

"Now all we need is Edward and Emmett… I'll handle the big one, you get the red head." I laughed as he pretended we were in the middle of a fight, he did the James bond roll and kicked Emmett's door down, literally. We were moving so he didn't care.

I skipped over to Edward's room and jumped on his bed. He didn't even move. I pulled his covers off and opened the curtains, (which we needed to pack still) and turned on the lights. Nothing, I screamed his name and pushed his cheeks together. "Wake up loser!" I pulled on his ears and he finally made a noise. "EARTH TO EDWARD! CAN YOU READ ME! EARTH TO EDWARD!" I used the highest pitch I could manage and he finally woke up. He slept like a bear in hibernation when he was drunk. He pulled me down next to him and muffled my face with his pillow. I didn't think he would kill me but he wasn't exactly in his normal state of mind.

I kicked and wiggled and he let me go. "Jesus Alice! Where's the fire?" It sounded like he mumbled as he turned away from me. I used me legs and kicked him off the bed. He took his blanket and pillow with him. I peeked over the edge expecting him to be fuming, but he didn't look like anything changed. He was going to sleep again! "GET UP EDWARD!" he reached for something to his right. His C.D. case used to be there, he was probably trying to find something to throw at me. When his hand couldn't find anything he looked around.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIT!" he screamed and sat up. Carlisle came in, I'm sure worried after hearing the commotion.

"Alice, you're better at this, can you help?" I laughed, Edward was the easier one, and Emmett was like an ox, he needed greater fire arms to bring him down. I hopped off the bed and skipped to next door, leaving a fuming Edward alone. I stepped over the broken door and made Emmett's face contort like I did to Edward. Honestly it didn't help them wake up, but it was funny.

"Emmett, there is a super model looking girl at the door for you." He pushed me off and him and bounded out of his room and down the stairs without even noticing his room was empty or that his door was on the floor smashed. Carlisle high-fived me and Edward walked in.

"Not going to lie, that was genius." He looked at Emmett's room and sighed. "How long are we grounded from our shit?" He must not have seen any other part of the house yet, and thought Carlisle was storing there things until they straightened up. I laughed and Carlisle followed. Emmett came back then.

"What happened to the living room?" Emmett said grumpily. That sent Carlisle and I into further hysterics. Edward realized what happened as Emmett pulled his closet open, it was empty. I had to answer his unspoken question.

"Oooh, yes, Emmett we found your dirty magazines." Carlisle straightened up, trying to hold down his smile. We found Edwards too, and the blush that spread on both of there faces was priceless. "I really liked that Edward had a 'House and Home' magazine shoved in there too." Carlisle couldn't stop it now; we were on the floor rolling around.

"Where are we moving too?" Emmett asked trying to change the subject. Edward was leaning against the door frame, going to do his _'I'm to badass to partake in conversation with my lowly __family_' impersonation. Emmett sat down on the floor in front of Carlisle and I.

"Forks, Washington!" I jumped up and down on the floor I was sitting on. The happy feeling didn't go away and I knew it was because good things were on there way! Carlisle liked that I was happy. I had told him during our packing that I knew good things were going to happen, I was usually right about that too. When Carlisle's father died, I asked if we could visit his parents. We got to see them a week before he died.

"Do I get to say good bye to my girlfriend? To anyone?" I snorted and mumbled under my breathe,_ 'all seven of your girlfriends.' _I shook my head no. Emmett didn't look to upset so I got up off the floor. I wanted a McDonald's breakfast meal; I'd worked most of last night and earned it.

"Lets get going, I'm hungry!" We piled into Carlisle's car after adding both of there beds to the moving truck, we left the curtains behind though. Emmett and Edward brought there blankets and pillows into the back seat with them. They were both giving us the silent treatment. I knew if I spoke to them, they would just say something mean. I turned on my ipod, low enough just incase conversation started.

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked, he must have been worried if he was making the right choice or not. I patted his hand on the stick shift as reassurance.

"I was thinking about that thing Irina did with her tongue." Emmett said and Edward laughed. "I taught her that!" Carlisle sneered and I glared at them from the front seat. Irina was Tanya and Kate's little sister. Tanya was Edward's girlfriend and Kate was one of Emmett's.

"Irina is only thirteen." They both shut up, obviously not aware of such a drastic age difference. "She was moved up to the high school because of her grades, which probably dropped." Carlisle's hands tightened around the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. The rest of the car ride was silent, this was the usual beginning of summer with the Cullen's.

~~~~~~~~~Hale's~~~~~~~~~

"I finally finished my scrap book; do you want to see it?" I sat down on the wet ground, not caring if I ruined my jeans. I propped the book up on my knees and turned to the first page. I didn't say anything; I just let the picture do the talking.

The front page was of the cover of my journal. Since he probably didn't know what this was I told him. "I sold my poems, well, that's how I write in my journal. It went for a couple million, a record company bought it. They are going to disperse the poems to different artists. I don't care, I just wanted them gone, and of course I didn't want the money either! I got rid of it almost immediately. We spent this whole summer on vacation! I built a few hospitals in third world countries and built a house! I'll finally be attending forks, like I was supposed too." This was the first time I was back in forks since Renee took me to phoenix. Esme, Jasper, Rose and I stayed in Phoenix until this summer.

The next page was of Jaspers vacation choice. There was the four of us with backpacks in the middle of the Amazon. I didn't want to ever do that again, I couldn't walk on flat ground let alone hike! There was the rainforest in the background. The page next to it was the Colosseum of Rome. Rose was on Jasper's back since she was so tired of walking and I was lying on the ground next to them. Esme was taking the picture. "It was pretty amazing after I recovered."

I flipped to the next page; there were two pictures on the same page. Our plane tickets in the background. We were in a carriage with a Chinese man pulling us and the second picture was us on the Great Wall of China. The page next to that was the Pyramid of Giza. That was beautiful, but the dessert is killer with the heat! It went on like that through the rest of Jasper's vacation choices, Taj Mahal, Potala Palace, and the Great Barrier Reef. When I finished his section I went on the Rosalie's.

"Awe, Rose." I let out a little sigh. She was my step sister before we were adopted. "I didn't know that many extreme sports existed!" I shook my head trying to escape the anxiety that started rise up in me with the memory of such horrors!

"I broke my arm snow boarding in the alps, when we went Sky diving I made someone be strapped to me so I wouldn't die! Hang gliding was cool but I still crashed in the ocean and a boat had to rescue me, my favorite was the deep sea diving but probably because nothing went wrong. Jasper loved the mountain climbing but I couldn't get my hooks to stick and I slowed everyone down, and, I almost drowned when we went cliff diving! I didn't complain once though! It was Rose's vacation and she had a blast! And… It wasn't that bad." I saved the x-ray of my arm form the snowboarding pictures.

Next was Esme's vacation. She wanted to help people and I was all for it. We went to Africa and there were pictures of the hospitals I built then we fed people in Afghanistan and we traveled to the worst places. It really put things into perspective. There were pictures of starving children and of houses that people in America wouldn't put there dogs in. Rose and I cried most of the time. It was still a nice experience to have. "Needless to say, most of my money went to them."

The last few pages were of my vacation. I chose something more traditional. We went on a three day cruise to Hawaii and spent a few days there. "I stayed up on a surf board for a whole seven seconds!" I bragged but Jasper was the real surfer. He caught on almost immediately. Rose was pretty good too, but she couldn't exit the wave, she rode all the way to shore once. Esme was worse that I was, she didn't get to stand once. We took a cruise back to the states and flew to our just built house.

All our stuff was in boxes in the living room. There were pictures of the outside of the house and what was inside before we moved in, then after. The scrap book ended with this year's family portrait. Rose and I were in matching dresses but we didn't look the same at all. I was so plain, and she was the epitome of beauty. Jasper was in a suit and Esme was in a dress that matched ours. It was a nice picture.

"Dad, I think I'm going to add Hale, at the end of my name. Do you mind?" I traced his name in the engraved stone. 'Charlie Swan.' "I'll still be a Swan; I'll just be Isabella Marie Swan Hale." I closed the scrap book and put it in my back pack. I wanted my dad to be updated on everything I had done in the last few years. This was the first time I got to visit his grave stone since I moved to Phoenix when I was five.

"Still don't know where Renee is. I haven't seen her since I was seven; I wonder if I'll even recognize her." I resented her for leaving me with Felix. None of this would have happened if she would have just stopped being an emotional train wreck! I mean, who marries someone just to take off and leave there kid with them? I would have never been Rose's sister if Renee hadn't been crazy but I also wouldn't have been had to go threw those terrible things!

But then I'd have never been part of the family that I have now. I'm not going to say that it was worth it… just that it happened for a reason.

I still haven't really come to grips with my past. "We're starting up our therapy again. We're going to continue it as family style. Esme never comes with us, but we prefer it that way. Its a lot easier knowing that the people you're surrounded with knows everything about you and doesn't judge you." If it wasn't for Rose and Jasper, I don't think I'd be alive right now. I didn't want to tell my dad that, but it was the truth.

"The house I built used to be an old fire station. Isn't that cool? Imagine how many heroes used to work there. We made the second building, where the fire men used to sleep into a garage. I bought everyone a car. And Rose got the tool shop she always wanted. I just got myself a bike, well a few bikes. I gave Jake a Ferrari and paid off Billy's old depts. I wanted to take care of them for you." I didn't know what else to tell him so I got up off the ground.

"Well, I'll come back to tell you how school goes." I thought that over, "and don't worry about any boys. Believe me; I'm just fine without having that complication!" I snorted and tripped on my way to my bike, my feet tangled in my backpack straps. "I inherited your gracefulness, dad." I laughed at myself and hoped on my bike putting my helmet on.

The first day of my junior year, and I was starting over. All of us were, the kids in Phoenix wouldn't stop ragging on Rose and I. It was all over the paper. How an eleven you old girl was raped and her sister and her killed all three of the rapist. Everyone knew it was us. I didn't even remember that part. I guess I smashed someone's head in with a bat and she stabbed the other two to death. Rose couldn't remember either. In my opinion, they got what they had coming and the courts thought it was justified too, self defense.

Jasper could have integrated and left us behind, but he wouldn't do it. He may not show very many emotions, but he knew ours really well. He was sensitive to the emotions of the people around him. I think that's why he doesn't like people... I wonder what he's cooking because I'm starving. I parked my bike and ran up the stairs to the front door. I threw my back pack on the stairs and when to the kitchen.

The grave yard was only about ten minutes for our house. I couldn't have planned it better. It was out of the way and hard to find if you didn't know what to look for.

Jasper had a pan in his hand and Rose was reading a magazine on the table. It was a 'car and driver' issue. She must have made sure that her subscriptions were sent to the right address. "How'd it go?" She asked not taking her eyes off of her page. I smiled.

"I showed him my scrap book. You guys want to see the finished product too?" Rose looked up and smiled. She moved to the seat next to me and Jasper pushed a few buttons on the oven. After the beeping stopped he pulled up a chair too. It went by pretty quick, picking on each other for our eyes being closed or being sweaty.

"What'cha making?" Jasper's mouth twitched up slightly and I knew he didn't follow a recipe.

"It's a mix between lasagna, pizza and spaghetti." At least it wasn't something weird, yes, it got weirder than that. How does toasted chicken covered in fruitloops sound? "I put macaroni noodles, cheese, sauce and pepperonis all in a deep dish. It should be done in about seven minutes." The door opened and I knew Esme was home. I flipped to the front page again and waited for Esme to look at my scrap book next.

"Want to go school shopping tomorrow?" Was the first thing out of her mouth when she entered the kitchen. "That smells amazing Jasper." It was Esme's saturday to pick what we did. We took turns choosing what family activity we did. We spent every saturday together since Rose and I joined the Hale's. We all agreed. We did need to go school shopping, it started this Monday. I was glad my family and I were so close, just the usual summer ending with the Hale's.


	2. Two: Many Kinds of Family

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter Two

---------- Cullen ------------

"No! Gah, why am I the only one in this entire house with the capability to dress myself?" I turned to Emmett's closet; there wasn't one article of clothing hung up. I knew what I would be doing after school… I groaned out loud.

"Lighten up Ali." He raised his hand toward my head. I ducked and jabbed him lightly in the gut.

"Don't you even think about ruffling my hair! This just out of bed look took me a half hour! And… I am not going to lighten up! I bought everything you own in that closet and you can't even use it properly!" I pulled out a pile in the bottom and picked out some clothes that didn't smell that bad. I would have to wash everything. I set the clothes out on his bed and left him to change. He really should just stick with jeans and a T-shirt. How he found those neon pants were beyond me.

All four of us were on the second floor. This is the first house that doesn't have a hot tub, or a pool. It was just a small conservative house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Can you believe I had to share a bathroom! It was only Edward, he was a little less gross in the boy department than Emmett.

I walked right into Edward's room, not bothering to knock. Just as I had suspected, he was still sleeping. I opened his closet glad that his was presentable. I'd have to tidy it up a little. I pulled out some shirts and picked a Navy Raker Stripe Crew and a pair of faded jeans. Edward used to be fashionably inclined, but he just stopped caring. After his outfit for today was placed on top of Edward, I plopped down on the edge.

"Edward, when you play piano until 2 a.m. you have to know that the whole house suffers and not just you." He had his head still under the covers from the onslaught of light when I walked in. "This house isn't soundproof and I need my beauty rest. Besides today is the first day of high school, everyone needed there sleep last night." I had slept with my iPod playing soothing sounds of the rainforest all night just so I would be able to sleep.

"Get up, get dressed, brush your teeth and meet us downstairs in seven!" I squealed slightly at the end. I was always so excited to enter a new chapter. Maybe this time I can make a friend. I always have a bunch of acquaintances but they always end up using me to get to Emmett and Edward. This school was supposed to be pretty small, so I hoped that maybe it was a kind of town that knew everything about everyone. That way, there won't be a bunch of whores running around.

Emmett was already in the kitchen; he had a mixing bowl in front of him and was watching television for the breakfast nook. I grabbed a pop tart and threw the milk away that Emmett got out. It was his usual routine. He ate half a box of cereal every morning. He used the mixing bowl so he wouldn't have to keep refilling a regular bowl. The cereal box was on its side on the floor. I huffed and threw it away too. I already had to clean the house, I was the only girl here, but it would be nice if they would clean up after themselves.

Carlisle rushed in, tie in his hand. I handed over my pop tarts so he could stuff his face while I tied his tie. He was wearing a nice blue collared shirt with white pinstripes and a blue tie. I straightened out his buttons. Once he was presentable, he gave me that award winning 'you are a life saver look' and for a minute, taking care of all my boys was worth it. He grabbed his keys off the table and went out the door, yelling he loved us before the door shut.

"Edward Cullen!" I screamed as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I hoped he wouldn't be such a grouch today. He hated living in a house that he felt was below him. Emmett fused for awhile, but I absolutely loved it. Carlisle did too.

"You better be out of bed!" I screamed again. We had to leave in about three minutes. We had to go to the front office to get our schedules. I walked back into the kitchen and reached into the pop tart box, empty. Great, I'm going to run on empty. Emmett ate the last of the cereal, and I didn't have time to make a real breakfast.

"You scream better than anyone I know, Alice." Edward mumbled, he finally caught up with the rest of us. Emmett just finished up his cereal and started to say something, it sounded like a bunch of vowels. Once he swallowed his food he spoke again.

"I'm driving!" Edward and I sneered. Edward was defiantly driving; I did not need a heart attack before I started my junior year! Edward must have had the same idea, because he grabbed his keys from the key hanger. I giggled and grabbed my purse off the couch. Who needs actual school stuff for the first day?

"Come on! I have seniority!" I shook my head, yeah like that ever worked with me or Edward. Emmett and Edward started to take jabs at one another. I skidded past them, intent on making it to the front seat before Emmett.

I started to worry once I made it to Edward's Volvo. What if there wasn't anyone that would like me? What if I was the odd ball out? Well, I am odd, but what if no one else is odd? I had a feeling I would be just fine, but what if that feeling was wrong? Edward and Emmett got in, a smug grin on Emmett's face and a frustrated one on Edward's.

"You'll be fine Alice! Everyone is going to love you." Edward said; he always knew what a person was thinking about. It's weird really, and really annoying. I sneered; he was always so cocky because he was liked by everyone! He was funny, good-looking, charming, everything a girl would want in a boyfriend and a boy would want in a best friend.

We pulled into the high school parking lot and parked next to an abstentious red BMW M3. The driver stepped out. The girl took my breath away. She was a super model. Great! Those types of girls are everywhere I guess! Well, I didn't want to start out judging people already. There were two people with her, a brown haired short girl and a blonde boy. I couldn't stop staring. Why couldn't I look away?

The boy glared, and I noticed that all three of us were staring at the girl that was the embodiment of beauty. I coughed and both my brothers pretended to be staring at the car, but I noticed. Idiots. I pushed the door open and grabbed my purse. Maybe I should have brought a notebook or something? Edward and Emmett didn't bring anything either. What if we didn't have any classes together?

We reached the office, I was never in the 'in' crowd, but I wish they would just stay with me for the first day until I knew one person. When they caught up, Edward looped his arm in mine. I guess he knew I was slightly peeved with there little antics.

We walked in and saw the office to the immediate right. There was that beautiful girl and her two friends with her already in there. We all walked in and the blonde boy put himself between us and her backside. I peeked up at Emmett and Edward; they were looking away, guilty. I huffed.

"What do you mean… there are different buildings!? We have to walk outside to get to our classes! That's horrible!" The blonde was bitching, I knew it! The small towns were hit by the same type of people. I bet she will be all over my brothers. The brunette was trying to calm her down and just said 'thank you' to the guidance counselor and grabbed all three of their schedules.

The blonde was being pulled out by her sister? They looked closer than just friends. Maybe I could find out? Wait… Why was I so enthralled with them? I shook my head and approached the guidance counselor. I told her all three of our names. She looked pretty frazzled so she just nodded her head. I felt bad for her, getting yelled at for something she couldn't control this early in the morning. She handed us our schedules with a small smile.

"Have a nice first day." I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile back. We walked out and I handed everyone there schedule after comparing it to mine. Edward and I didn't have anything together, he didn't have anything with Emmett either. That sucked for him. Emmett and I have two classes together. That's better than nothing.

I made my way to Biology, using the map that was printed on the back of the schedule. The bell rang, so I gave up on finding my locker. I reached the classroom, but it already started. I entered and every person was looking at me. This was going to be awesome… not.

----------Bella Swan-Hale--------

I had four classes with Jasper and two of the four had Rose there too. We all three had English together, so that was nice that we started off together. We found our lockers and our first classroom in no time. Jasper was on edge for some reason. Was it because of those two boys in the office? Nah, it was probably because Rose and I were so nervous. He was so attuned to the emotions around him.

We sat in the back, and just as we got settled, one of those boys that were staring at Rose walked in. He had bronze hair and his eyes were captivating. I turned my head down quickly. He sat in the back row too, the table across from us. We had stolen a chair from his table so the three of us could share a two person table. I hope the teacher didn't make us spread out.

The bell rang and the Teacher started writing her name across the board. I was in the middle and Jasper and Rose turned toward each other. I pulled out my note book and wrote her name down; I had to keep track of what everyone needed for each class.

"That was one of the boys?" She whispered passed me to Jasper. He shook his head and Rose groaned. She didn't like boys. She wasn't a lesbian. It was just hard for her because of what happened to us. Her father had sold her down the river to pay off his depts. They were three gang members, and her father preferred to keep me for himself… That's how we ended up with Esme.

I put my hand over hers. We were the only two that really knew what happened back then, even the court had gotten the situation wrong. Jasper did his apologetic smile. He wasn't the best at public displays of affection. Mrs. Whatever her name had started doing role call. His name was Edward Cullen, it sounded familiar, probably because most of my favorite novels starred an Edward. I had to correct the Isabella, to just Bella.

The day went by in the same fashion. I was in Edward's AP Biology partner. He didn't speak to me the whole time. Why would he though? I was just plain Bella. By lunch I had forgotten all about him. It was frustrating, but I was excited to have lunch and Art with Rose and Jasper. We met up by the door, I was last one there.

"How was it? Did anyone give you a hard time?" Jasper asked, he was so protective of the ones he loved. It was because of how his father raised him. He was a navy general or something. Jasper's dad beat his mother to death, and he was finally taken from the home. She had tried to run with Jasper, because Jasper was being 'trained' to be a killing machine… When Esme found him, he was virtually emotionless.

"Everything went fine." But then I remembered Edward and the blush creped on my cheeks. He scoffed at me so I had to tell him. "Well, Edward is my AP biology partner. We were supposed to spend the period 'getting to know your partner for the year' and he wouldn't even talk to me. I tried three times!" Jasper laughed. I guess he didn't think it was that serious. Rose shook her head.

"The whole Cullen family is buffoons!" She explained how she had P.E. with Emmett the biggest Cullen and he had shoved her out of the way to get a flying volley ball even though she called it. Jasper didn't like that at all. We made it through the line as her story ended and found a seat in the far right corner. The doors were at the far left.

"Hey!" A small pixy looking girl stood to our right. Our table was round, and you could see everyone in the cafeteria from our seats. "I know you are new here too, I saw you in the office… do you mind if I sit with you? My brothers would never be seen with me." I didn't know why not. Jasper was practically my brother, and he would never abandon me if I needed him.

Rose looked over at me the same time I looked over at her. What was with this family? I shook my head at Rose, because I didn't know either. Alice saw the confusion. She explained that they weren't really brothers and sister. Edward was her cousin and Emmett was Edward's second cousin on his dad's side.

"We aren't related at all, but we are family." Jasper spoke up. He never offered information about us. What had gotten into him? I was defiantly sticking around when he starts dinner. Rose was just as taken aback.

"It's ok Alice. There are many kinds of family. Sit with us." I said, I noticed that she seemed sad about something. Maybe she didn't like how her family turned out? I couldn't help but want to help her. There was just a natural draw toward her.

"How do you like Forks so far?" Rose asked; it was a good idea to change the subject. She gave a typical answer but I was lost as soon as Edward entered the cafeteria. His 'brother' was next to him. He seemed to know where to go and I saw a guy from my algebra class, I think his name was James, wave at them. How did they know anyone? It was weird, but I was disappointed that he didn't sit with us. I wrote it off as feeling bad for Alice.

Our whole table had art together. We were going to leave together and grab a table before the bell rang. Besides gym, the rest of the day was wonderful. The last two and the first two of my classes were with Edward. Why was I paying so much attention to him when he didn't look at me twice?

--------Esme (A Month before school started.)----------

"I don't think you should talk like that Bree, Carlisle is very professional." I reprimanded. How could she say that, she was a married woman! Besides, we were working, that isn't something you think about. He was pretty dreamy though. I was doing my rounds and showing Bree the ropes. She just graduated and married over the summer.

"Come on Esme, there is no way you didn't think he is smoking hot!" I grinned, I wasn't going to deny it, but no way would I tell her. I shook my head and turned into the next patient's room. Speak of the devil.

"Dr. Cullen." I was being respectful since I was never introduced. He smiled, even that was perfect. He held out his hand and I took it for a shake. He wasn't warm or cold, which was odd because I was always cold and everyone felt warm to me. He looked a little surprised too. I pulled my hand away, what an awkward meeting.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm usually better composed." He looked confused. The patient coughed, signaling that he was still in the room. I gave him a warm smile in reassurance that he was not forgotten. "Let me buy you a coffee." I laughed, was he asking me on a date, he didn't even know my name! He must have realized he wasn't going about it in the right way so straightened up. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He shook his head and exited the patient's room.

I gave the patient his pain killer and went after Dr. Cullen. Bree just pointed me in the right direction with a knowing smile. I would have to give a play-by-play to her later. I skidded to a halt in front of the supply room, I saw Dr. Cullen in there through the window. I watched for a few minutes.

He was pacing back and forth; I guess this was about me. We had seen each other around here for awhile, I was always too nervous… I guess he had been too. I knocked on the door; I didn't want to just barge in. He jerked up, obviously shocked out of deep thought. I walked in.

"Hey… ummm, sorry… about back there." I smiled to reassure him. I don't think anyone has been this nervous to talk to me… since ever.

"I'm Esme, and I would love to go get coffee with you." I had never seen that smile on his face before, it was slightly crooked. We made a date at a small coffee shop down the road from the hospital. I had to explain that I wasn't available on Saturday's because my family and I always did something together. This weekend was Jasper choice. He told me about his children.

His pager went off and he excused himself, seconds after he was gone, Bree barged into the supply room. She had a knowing smile, probably thinking about the times she had spent in the supply room with men. I scoffed and shook my head. She was so young.

"Tell me everything!" I was glad that I had a friend, I knew some of the other nurses, but I just started. I have been working here for almost two months. Carlisle had started a little after myself; he had set himself up and stayed with his family for most of the summer. Bree started about three weeks ago, she reminded me of a younger me, most of the time, sometimes she took me by surprise.

"We're going on a date Friday!" I couldn't help but revert to a teenager and squeal. She started to jump up and down with me. Once we calmed down, we made it back to the nurse's station and another of my friend's approached. Bree blurted out my news. I laughed and started to have a real connection with some of the other nurses. I was going to really like this hospital.

My shift ended at 4 everyday. I was hoping to still catch Jasper in the kitchen, usually everyone gathered there if he needed any help with cooking. I wanted to tell everyone my news. Dr. Cullen, I mean, Carlisle was an awesome person… I wanted my family to like him.

I made it home in about fifteen minutes and walked up the stoop. I hung my keys on our key hanger in the entry way and could hear my children talking in the kitchen. It had been their first day of school today, I hope it went alright.

"Hello children, how was your first day?" Bella looked down, Rose sneered and Jasper snicked. Well that said it all, I turned to Jasper first, taking my jacket off and pulling out a chair. I was glad Bella thought it was a good idea to make the kitchen and the dinning room open to one another. The glass back wall was my idea; it eliminated a big electric bill and showed off the woods passed our deck.

"Come on, tell me everything." I said, as Jasper put on his mitts and opened the over. The smell was divine, but anything Jasper made was exceptional. It smelled like lemon and herbs, my mouth started to water and I heard Bella's belly growl.

"We made a friend." Jasper said and I smiled, finally. I was starting to worry that Jazz had emotional damage that went beyond my reach, that he might never find someone outside our family to connet with, or like someone for that matter. Bella giggled and spoke up.

"She's tiny!" Like Bella was one to talk, but that must mean she was really small if Bella thought she was. Rose smiled and commented on how cool she was, and funny. Jasper was just beaming and I thought something was going on that I didn't know.

"Her name is Alice." Jasper reprimanded. He put the pan on the breakfast nook and I saw fish on top of lemon noodles. This dish had been one of his mother's favorites. He must be in a really good mood… A smile found my lips, and I was hoping she was a good girl.

"Is it ok if Alice spends the night this weekend?" Bella blurted. This Jolted Rose and Bella to double team me on how awesome she was. How she loved fashion and they were going to paint each others nails and she was going to let Bella do her hair. How could I say no, Bella and Rose never had a friend before. Jasper would have to steer clear after nine though. I laid down my rule and said yes.

Dinner was served and Bella told us about her frustration with her lab partner and Jasper complained about having to protect Rose and Bella from the hormonal boys of this high school too. Bella didn't know how beautiful she was, probably because Rose was always around to take the light.

"I'm going on a date this Friday." The table went silent. Not a good sign. To soon the table erupted with loud voices and I couldn't make out one from the other, something about meeting him and how he isn't good enough. I held up my hands in surrender but Rose's scowling expression didn't leave her face. She would be the hardest to win over.

"His name is Carlisle and he's a doctor." Bella let out a mouthful of air, I hoped in relieve. Jasper scoffed, I guess he didn't think that being a doctor gave him any benefits with him. Rose still had the same expression like she didn't even hear me. This wasn't going how I hoped… sure this has never happened before but it wasn't like I was leaving them. It was just coffee.

I had to put my foot down. Everyone was just being prejudiced because of each of there experiences with men. (A/N: Rose was raped to pay off her fathers debt, Bella was molested by Rose's father (he wouldn't touch his own daughter) and Jasper was abused physically and emotionally.)

"If our relationship progresses, you will give him a fair shot. I know you all have experienced horrible things and I understand, but none of that is Carlisle's fault. I'm not going to give you up and I love you more than anything. None of you have to worry about that." I smiled warmly at my children, and that is what all of them were. "Nothing could ever change how I feel about you guys." I saw each of there heads turn down in apology when I looked them in the eyes.

I grabbed everyone's plate and put them in the sink. Jazz and Belly came over and gave me a hug, and headed upstairs leaving me with Rose. She watched her sister and brother leave, and then turned to me.

"I'll give him a chance." She said to me and I knew that was the closest I'd get of an apology from her. I smiled and engulfed her in my arms. She had been the first to call me mother, even though Jasper had been with me longer. He had a loving mother and didn't want to replace her. Rose's mother had died when she was young and didn't really remember her.

"Thank you Rosy posy." I used her nickname that she hated. It had grown on her, but she didn't let anyone else call her that except me. Bella liked Belly and Jazz didn't really care. I let her go and was glad that the family I made was so close. If it wasn't for them, I'd be dead right now. I found Jazz during my divorce. I had been pregnant. I lost the baby and that same day at the hospital, I saw Jasper.

Tears started to build up under my eyes for my lost child. I thought of him everyday. I wouldn't trade my children for anything, but I wish I could have saved my child. My husband at the time had beaten me, and I wasn't strong enough to keep my child alive.

I scrubbed the dishes longer than I should have. Belly brought down a movie and popped it in. I sat next to her on the couch, and soon Jazz and Rose joined us. I think they knew I needed a quite night with company. I couldn't have a better family.


	3. Three: Jasper's Victory

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter Three

---------------Edward--------- (Finally an Edward POV!)

"What do you mean you met someone?" I said, we have been in forks for the summer, but Carlisle had only been at work for a month. Who could have possible caught his attention. Alice was bouncing in her seat; she had made friends pretty quickly, especially for her. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Ali, we don't want you to have a heart attack." It looked like she didn't even hear Emmett, which might not be a good sign. She was almost this happy when she spent the night at the Hale's last weekend. She told me all about Bella… her face kept flashing in my head. It was annoying.

There it was again, her brown eyes flashing at me from under the curtain of her long wavy hair. She was different somehow, I needed to know why. How could I be so drawn to her… I knew that's why I didn't want to be close to her. I ruined everything I touched.

"I want you to meet her. We are all going to dinner with her and her children on Friday." Carlisle spook, ignoring my earlier question. Why did I have to be so standoffish all the time. I sneered, seriously like I wanted to meet her. She's probably a tramp that's after him for his money. I couldn't handle it anymore; I walked out leaving the three of them to talk. Emmett followed me.

Once I reached my room, I plopped on the bed and turn on the music. Emmett wheeled my computer chair around and sat facing me. He was my brother, we partied together, we shared women together, we drank together, and we fought together.

"I'm not going to be nice." He said loud enough for me to hear but to blend in with the music if anyone was listening to our conversation. I nodded my head, I wasn't going to be nice either, and I was just going to pretend like she didn't exist.

"She won't be anything to me." I said back, I wasn't going to let anyone else in. Carlisle, Em, and Ali are the only people I will ever love. I vowed it right then in there, no one was ever going to get close. It was Wednesday, so Em and I had time to think up a plan before Friday, meanwhile I needed to figure out my damn biology partner.

----- Morning ------

I was in a meadow, but who was with me? She was lying down in the snow, rainbows were reflecting all around her, she looked familiar. I knew her from somewhere, she opened her mouth and I wanted to know her, I wanted to listen to her.

"WAKE UP EDWARD." That was Alice's voice why was it coming out of her mouth? There were lights and I knew why. I lost the face that I just dreamed to being, I knew her from somewhere though, if only I could remember what that face looked like. I groaned for Alice to turn the lights back off so I could call her face to me again. I wanted to see her again.

"Edward, this is getting old, you are old enough to be waking up on your own!" Clothes fell on my head but I just rolled over, not really grasping on any coherent thought. She squealed something else and she started to jump up and down on the bed.

"You are going to make me miss breakfast again! Get up Edward." She pulled my blankets off and slammed the door behind her when she left. She really knew how to get someone going in the morning.

----

We were ready and at the school in no time. I had forgotten my dream until my first class started, my mother had always told me that dreams were a way for your mind to tell you things, important things, or things you have forgotten. Of course I didn't believe her then, but after they passed, I believe it. Its funny how after everything is gone, you want it back… but when you have it, it doesn't matter as much. I guess it isn't funny at all.

"Edward!" The teacher spoke up. "I asked you a question." I didn't know what he asked so I sat still for a moment.

The girl across from me whispered "Tom Buchanan was the antagonist in the great gatsby." I didn't repeat her words but I would thank her when I saw her again in Biology. It would be my excuse to start up a conversation with her. I hadn't expected her to say anything. I hadn't spoken to Bella this whole week.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to talk to her, but nothing felt right. The weather, how she liked it her. Anyone would ask her those things. I didn't want to be just anyone. Of couse, I had just met her. Hell, she probably didn't even know my name.

The teacher answered the question for me. Asking me to please pay attention from now on. The blond boy was speaking to Bella now. The way his face looked, it almost seemed like she was being repremanded for saying something to me. Her cheeks redened. I looked to the blond kid, Jasper I believe, and he was glarring at me. Obviously he noticed me looking at his sister. Hopefully that was what there relationship was.

Why was I jealous that a male had a relationship with her? This is rediculous. I've never felt this before. I was suddenly appalled with myself. I refuse to be that kind of person.

I am strong enough not to ruin her. I am.

---

When lunch rolled around I sat next to James and Mike. Emmett was across from me, and I knew this would be my permenent seat for the year. I laughed when appropriate and bragged when I saw an opening, but I wasn't really into it. That dream was really starting to bother me. I needed to remember something important. I couldn't even recall where the dream took place, just that I had a dream.

"Come on! You can NOT be serious Mike. You like the sister? What's her name?" I listened now. Where they talking about my sister? Or, was Bella, Rose and Jasper all siblings. Either way, I perked up in the conversation.

"Bella, and yeah, Rosealie is hott, but I think Bella is more my type." James reached over me to punch his arm. Mike blocked and shoved his fist away. It wasn't anything serious, but it was still a test to see who would back down.

Jasper was Bella's brother than. They didn't look anything alike. Jasper and Rose did though, maybe because they were both blonde.

"Whatever man, you can have the little one… but I tell you what, I don't think I've seen anything more attractive then that blonde." James finished the last bite of his sandwich after his little exclamation. I looked over at my brother, he didn't look too thrilled, but I didn't think he was pissed either. I knew he was getting tired of the same type of people. It gets predictable after so many moves. I knew how he felt, but what else was there?

"I think I'll go for her." James stood up, he brought his tray with him, but instead of going to our side of the cafeteria trash can, he went to the one closest to the table Rosealie was sitting at. James dumped his tray, and when he went to turn, took a seat right next to Rosealie. He interupted whatever my sister was saying.

Instantly she glarred in our direction, somehow, glarring at Emmett and I all in the same look. She turned back and looked at Bella. I did the same. Her face was flushed, but from embarassment, then her face changed to shoock. Jasper stood up and almost instantly James did too. Laurent, who was sitting next to Emmett went over to James, obviously saying he had James' back in a fight.

Emmett and I shared a look and decided it wasn't worth our time. Ben Cheney started up a conversation with Emmett, but I was starring at Bella again. She was complicated, as far as I knew. She looked hurt… My fists tightened when I saw she had tears streaming down her face.

Rose moved down a few chairs to sit next to Bella, she looked like she needed comfort, Rose looked pissed. I reevaluated whether I should do anything. I wanted to stand up for her, I had no idea why. I didn't even know her. I hadn't spoken to her. What was with her? I couldn't help resenting her for it.

Voices raised to a yelling level and the rest of the cafeteria died down. I could hear what they were arguing about now.

"You really think I'm going to let you talk to my sister like that?" Jasper said, defending Rose.

"What? That I want a piece too? Or, what I said about her already being used goods? Ha, I guess I only thought that last one." I knew that was it. James had a problem with his mouth. I heard from multiple people that James always gets what he wants, he found a way.

Jasper lunged for him. Laurent tried to get him off James, but Jasper elbowed him in the face as he went down with his fist and broke James' nose. I could hear the crack from here.

"You even LOOK at Bella again, or Rose for that matter. I'll break more than your Face." Laurent was bleeding, I saw him on the ground, but I couldn't see James, he was still underneith Jasper.

Wait… he went over there for Bella? What did he mean she was used goods. Anger shook my body and pinched the bridge of my nose, closeing my eyes. I was confincing myself that I didn't care. I didn't even know her.

I noticed Mike having a similar reaction. Damn it. Was that jealousy? I don't think I've ever felt this way before.

"Say you'll stay away!" I heard Jasper shout. Something else cracked. I knew James was waiting for one of us to assist him. I don't think he realized that Laurent was already down.

"Fine!" He consented. Rage was contained in his statement. When Jasper stood he held out his hand to help James up. I knew he didn't want to, but it was a way of saying 'we're cool now.' If James took it, the fight wouldn't happen again.

James backed up and ignored his outheld hand. He stood up on his own, and helped Laurent up, which I think he was only staying down so he wouldn't get hurt again.

A teacher finally rushed over, the cafeteria workers weren't allowed to step in I guess… Actually, I don't think the fight even lasted that long, seeing as how James and Laurent were down in a matter of seconds.

Another teacher I recognized from english went over to Bella. The cafeteria exploded again, people all replaying the fight for one another, filling in the people that didn't get to see.

Rose wouldn't let her take Bella away. Bella wasn't moving. What had James said to her to make her so afraid? Rose and the teacher began to argue. Mrs. Notts was her name, she looked like she was pleading with her.

Jasper must have been taken away with James and Laurent, since I coulnd't find them again. I wonder what the story was? Alice would know, I'd find out after school.

The Hale family was gone for the rest of the day. I was itching to talk to Alice like no other, and when I saw Emmett already waiting by the car, I knew he wanted to know too. I half ran at the end of the day, so how Emmett beat me was beyond me.

Alice never showed.

Emmett and I drove home in silence. Frustration radiated off both of us. We never shared the emotional stuff before, mostly, we were just fun together.

"Do you have feelings for Bella?" I asked, hoping against everything that I wouldn't have to protect her from my own brother.

Wait… did I just _want_ to protect her?

Emmett was a little taken aback by my question. I didn't know if he wanted to go that deep with me or not, I just wanted to know.

"No," I exhaled and then he continued, knowing that I just told him that I did like her. "I like Rose though." I smiled.

Maybe we didn't have to be like we were before. I wanted to be good enough for her. I didn't want to hurt her. I would have to be so careful with her. She looked so frail today.

"Maybe, it doesn't have to be so bad." He mused. I nodded, I knew what he meant. He wasn't that great with expressing himself, but I'm wonders at understanding people.

When he didn't say anything for awhile, I said. "I don't think I'm good enough for her, everything that I've done." He nodded, not in agreement from what I said, just that he had been thinking the same thing about himself with Rose.

I flipped my phone open and called Alice. Half a ring later she answered. I often wondered if she knew things that others didn't. No one can answer that fast.

"What!" was the first thing out of her mouth. "I'm fine, I called Carlisle, I'll be home before dinner." I didn't expect her acting like this, I didn't ever see her angry.

"I just wanted to ask if Bella was alright, and Rose?" I added for Emmett. He nodded his head once in thanks for adding him in on it. There was a pause, and I checked to see if she hung up on me or not.

"There is hope for you yet, Edward Cullen." And I heard the click of her phone. I shut my phone, hoping by dinner she was in a mood to talk to me… and Emmett. I told Emmett what Alice said and he shook his head.

------ Alice POV -----

I was helping Jasper in the kitchen. Bella had finally fallen asleep, but Rose didn't want to leave her alone. Jasper said that sometimes it got worse if she woke up with no one there. It reminded her of when her mother left.

He filled me in on a lot while we were cooking together. I knew this family was the key to our lock, but I didn't know if I was supposed to help them too. I just assumed that the happiness I felt when we moved was for us Cullen's, now, I wonder if it was me bringing happiness to the Hale's.

"Rosalie and Bella had been step siblings before they were adopted by Esme. I was already with her then. Bella was eight when her dad had passed and she was sent to live with her mother. She wasn't known to have the best reputation but she somehow ended up with Bella.

"When Bella's mom married Felix that same year, Rosalie's father, it was good for a time. Rene, Bella's mother played with her for the first time. She got toys for her and she finally had her own bed to sleep in. later she figures it was because her mom was planning on leaving her there.

Rosalie didn't like Bella, but Bella liked Rosalie. Rose actually just ignored her; Bella was just so used to being yelled at, that she thought Rose was nice."

We were making Bella's favorite, ravioli. It wasn't hard so we could relax some.

"Rose resented Bella because she still had a mother. When Rene left, and Felix acquired custody, she still didn't like Bella because her father paid more attention to her. Rose didn't know that the attention wasn't innocent."

He said it so nicely. I had a feeling that he might be leaving some things out. But we had only been friends this week. Maybe because of what James said, he wanted to explain now so I would still be friends with them. Or he felt I deserved an explanation for what happened today in the cafeteria.

"Felix had a gambling problem, and when Rose's mother passed, her money went to him. He lost it within a year. When the sharks started to come after him, he used the fact that he had two little girls to take care of. They had no place to go if he died.

"The three men made a deal with him. If he let them have his daughter Rose for the night, he would tell his boss that Felix was dead and he could vanish.

"Rose was beautiful her whole life.

"Rose was only eleven. Felix agreed. He wouldn't let them take her out of the house though, so that night he went into the girl's bedroom and forced Bella to come with him to his room. She thought it would be a normal night.

"The three men came in after Felix had Bella out. Bella knew what was going to happen so screamed for Rose to wake up. She screamed and screamed. Bella was only eleven too, younger than Rose but not by much.

"Felix was going to take her virginity that night, but Bella wasn't going to have Rose suffer the way she did. She stood up for herself that night. She beat his head in with a baseball bat,"

He laughed at that. I liked his laugh.

"just for not letting her leave and help Rose, of all the things she could have beat him for, it was for Rose. Bella was lucky that he had been drinking that night. He survived if you can believe that, but he has a nice size dent in his head from her.

"Rose refuses to go see him to this day; he calls every day on her birthday.

"It was too late for Rose by the time Bella got to her. She smashed down her bedroom door. When she made it inside, Rose was standing in the middle, her nightgown ripped and covered in blood.

"She had been raped by all three of them, but Rose had killed them. She doesn't remember how it happened, she just remembers Bella busting through the door like a wild woman.

"Felix lost custody of them, and the court system decreed their actions self defense. It helped that Rose doesn't remember a thing. It comes back to her sometimes when she sleeps though. There are six bedrooms in this house and Rose and Bella refuse to be separated."

I honestly had wondered about that. They were just empty rooms. I asked him why they were empty.

"Esme can't have children. It was Bella's way of saying that if Esme wanted to adopt more, she was fine with having them." He paused. "She seems content with just us though, I wonder though if she will ever get any more. She loves fixing the broken ones."

His eyes averted downward.

"Don't tell people, but I'm sure word will get around after James figured out who we were. It was all over the news for weeks afterward. There pictures were everywhere. It was only a matter of time..." I didn't know what to say. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. Hell, he hadn't even told the principle why he fought with James and Laurent. He didn't want word to spread faster than it had too.

Of course he would have been suspended for longer if Esme hadn't been called down and she explained the situation. She called the girls off for the rest of the week too. She wanted everyone to fully recover before returning to school.

I knew I wouldn't tell my brothers. This wasn't my secret to tell, and if they wanted to know the truth, they would have to find it out themselves.

I reached out and put my hand on top of Jaspers. He flinched for a second, and I almost pulled away, but he put his other hand on top of mine. He gave me a half-hearted smile, I believe in apology.

Esme had gone out to pick up some ice cream as soon as we all got to their house. Carlisle knew what was going on with Esme, since they worked in the same hospital, and had a date this Friday. He thought it was very considerate of me to be there to remind them that not everyone is cruel.

I heard sobs upstairs again, Bella must be awake. Jasper cracked a smile and pulled our hands apart. He took the ravioli off the oven and gestured me to follow him.

When we reached the end of the stairway he screamed up. "I call singer in Rock Band!" In five seconds Rose appeared at the top of the stairs. "I totally get drums! Let me get Bella, you set it up."

I laughed. That was the key to cheer her up… Ravioli, Ice cream and Rock Band?

"We have two guitars and two mics, take your pick. Bella will sit out for a few songs, but when one of her songs come on, she play with us."

"One of her songs?" I asked mostly to myself. I figured it must have been one of her favorites or something.

"Her journals are poems; she sold them and bought this house, and built 37 hospitals and 60 Orphanages…" He shook his head. "She said she wanted something happy to come out of her past. She really amazes me sometimes."

I'm sure my eyes were as big as saucers. So this really was Bella's house?


	4. Four: Love Game

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter Four

----- Bella POV----

I was just finishing up Esme's hair for her date tonight. She's known Carlisle for a month now, but just this last week they started going deeper. They have been synchronizing there lunches together. So, this wouldn't actually be there first time together alone, but still there first date.

Rose was rummaging through her closet to find the perfect outfit, while Jasper was sniffing her sprays. I was trying to go for the 'I didn't really bother with myself, but I look smashing anyways' look. I told Rose and Jasper that too, so they were finding the perfect outfit and smell.

Carlisle was bringing his children over to stay with us while they were gone. Alice was going to stay the night, but Emmett and Edward would be leaving when Carlisle returned with Esme. I hoped they could find our house, but Alice knew where it was so I wasn't so worried.

She had been coming over every day after school to give us our homework. I was glad that Esme didn't want us to go to school without Jasper there. We finished it up quickly and we we're still bored by the time Friday rolled around. We jumped at the chance to help Esme.

"What about this?" Rose held it up. I put the curling iron down and turned it off, signaling that I was done.

Rose picked out a dark green blouse and tan caprice pants. I'd say that was casual and elegant at the same time. Jasper nodded in agreement and put a bottle labeled 'honey suckles' in front of Esme, who was still seated in front of her vanity.

"We'll wait outside." Jasper took my hand and Rose laid her clothes on the bed. "Nice job on the hair Bella. Those curls look natural." I smiled at him. I knew he was being extra nice because of my breakdown three days ago, but I thought with the new school, we could start over.

I thought a lot of things, like a little town in the middle of nowhere wouldn't have heard our story, and if they did, had forgotten it by now. It wasn't so much what he said, but that the hope I had to have a normal high school experience was crushed.

Rose and Jasper were sad about it too, but this was my original home town. This is where I was born and where I grew up in my younger years. My dad had been sheriff here. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that this town wouldn't have forgotten the story because I came from here. Changing my name hadn't done any good.

I sighed; I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I went across the living room to the kitchen; her bedroom was the only one on the ground floor. It was connected to the deck out back. The dining room was connected to the deck also. We kept everything else on the ground floor open.

The living room was open and connected to the kitchen and the kitchen was open to the dining room. The wall connecting to the deck was all glass. Needless to say, Esme's room had a hug curtain. So did Rose and I's room. Our room was above hers, and Jaspers was above the dining room. The other three rooms upstairs across the hall from ours were empty.

I turned on the radio and went to sit on our lawn chairs outside. I left the screen door shut so no bugs would get in the house. A few moments later everyone joined me, Esme, to show me her outfit and the other two for company. It was nice outside, I hoped momentarily that Carlisle would incorporate something with the outdoors in their date.

"You should wear flip flops." Rose offered, I nodded in agreement.

The door bell rang and she went to answer it. I could hear her sweet voice telling everyone to make themselves at home, and how pleasant it was to meet everyone. Of course she just said to Alice that it was good to see her back.

Once I heard the front door shut Alice screamed our names.

"We're out here!" Rose screamed back. I had butterflies in my stomach. I hated that Edward did this to me every day I knew I'd see him. It made me sad to know that he didn't care to get to know me. I guess from what I'm sure James told everyone, I wouldn't want to know me either. Jasper thought I was ridiculous to think that I was too much baggage. Well, maybe I was.

The door slid open and everyone stepped out following Alice. We had the chairs in a circle from our last 'counseling meeting'. By that, I mean all of the Hales sit around the circle and talk. It had been Esme's idea from when we were little. Can you believe that once upon a time this family didn't get along?

Edward took a seat to my right, Rose was to my left followed by Jasper, who Alice now sat by. Emmett had to move a chair between Edward and Alice. I wasn't about to start up a conversation, so I was grateful that I had turned the radio on to fill in the silence.

I could see Alice start to crumble. I smirked slightly just at her face. She didn't know where to start. She ended up staying quiet and the radio announcer came on.

"Luther Vandross just released this song. For the first time ever, I'm going to play it. Hopefully all you cat's out here enjoy." There was a pause before the first twang of music started.

(A/N: "Dance With My Father" By Luther Vandross… It fit perfect. Work with me. I did change some of the words, like all the mother parts.)

Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high and dance with me and then

Spin me around 'til I fell asleep

Then up the stairs he would carry me

And I knew for sure I was loved

If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

How I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

Later that night when I was asleep

He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

'Cause I'd love, love, love

To dance with my father again

Sometimes I'd listen outside his door

I pray for him even more than me

I pray for him even more than me

I know I'm praying for much too much

But could you send back the only man I loved

I know you don't do it usually

But dear Lord his death is killing me

To dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream

I wrote that for my father not too long ago. I sang along to some of it. Rose knew some of the words too, every time I'd sing; she'd follow me in the next verse. I was a pretty good singer for someone who never had lessons.

"I guess it had been released before, since you knew the words." Emmett said. Jasper glared, and Alice shook her head. Edward laughed. Why did he laugh? I glared at Edward and he stiffened slightly. Before anyone could say anything I shot a question at him.

"What was wrong with it, Edward?" He looked surprised that I knew his name. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. I wrote that song about my father, I didn't want Edward to laugh at it. Sure it wasn't one of the sadder ones; it was just a reminiscing one.

"Nothing, Bella" He said my name with the same tone I had said his, he was surprised that I was so upset about it. I gave him a half smile, and he returned it.

Rose took my hand and laughed. I suppose trying to lighten the mood. I laughed with her, knowing that this was a pretty awkward situation. Soon, everyone was joining in. They had wanted to get us together for two reasons, they wanted us to like each other, and we were the new kids in a new school, so having friends was good.

"Is it true what James told everyone?" Emmett said allowed. I had a feeling that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but the way he said it, I knew there wasn't any harshness in him. He just wanted to know.

I wasn't surprised when Jasper took the lead in the conversation. He had trouble sometimes when it came to protecting the women in his life.

"What did he end up telling everyone?" The way he said it; I knew he intentionally left his name out. He must be really appalled with James to avoid his name.

"He brought in an old article off the internet." Edward voiced, looking at me to the point of making me blush. He had the deepest green eyes I'd ever seen. I wondered if they were just trying to get information out of us or if they actually had good intentions.

"What's it to you?" Jasper had a stone face. I hated when he reverted to his previous emotionless state. Sometimes it took him a long time to get out of it. We worked with him the same way they worked with me. We were here for each other, we understood each other.

"It's not really a secret anymore, but if anything was incorrect in the article, we won't tell a soul, unless it was wrong in a good way." Emmett struggled for the words. I had a feeling he was the 'brush it off with humor' guy and he was trying really hard to make his words come out without anyone taking offense. I'm sure my testy mood earlier didn't help.

"Would it matter? Will you think of us any differently? Will you judge before you even know us?" I was actually shocked with Rose spoke before Jasper. She was always the last to say anything about what happened. Jasper usually explained for us, so we didn't have to talk about it to strangers. I lifted my chin along with Rose. I wouldn't be ashamed.

Silence spread between us again and Jasper let his stone face fall. I knew he was proud of us. I think he was actually afraid I'd break down again. I should explain to them that it was my crushed hope, not what James actually said, that made me cry.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" I asked, not wanting to take charge but still willing to participate if anyone wanted to do anything. Jasper's uncle on his mom's side own a gaming company, and since he felt guilty for not taking Jasper in, he always sent him the newest game systems and games for free. Other than that, we had normal board games and such. We didn't do much, mostly we just hung out with each other.

"Well its getting kind of cold out, let's go inside." Alice suggested. She looked appreciative that I made the effort to move on. I had a feeling she wanted my family to get along with Emmett and Edward as much as our parents did.

I was pretty happy she was staying the night. That meant she was going to partake in our Saturday family day. It was my choice and I wanted to go to the second hand/custom shop I saw in town. I wanted to play dress up and take pictures. The shop keeper said it would be fine if we could use our pictures to advertise her store. Rose loved that.

We all trailed into the living room sitting down on the couches and chairs. I grabbed a seat on the floor so everyone else would have a spot on the comfy things, but Edward still sat down beside me. I didn't look over at him. Not because I didn't want to, boy did I want to. I think it was to tell me he didn't care what happened to me in the past. I didn't know him well enough to guess though. Maybe he just preferred the floor.

"We have movies and Rock Band and stuff like that?" Rose announced. I loved Rock Band, mostly because I liked having the highest 'singer points.' We got a third mic from Jasper's uncle when he made a call last Tuesday. I was pretty happy that we could all sing together now. That did meant that everyone would have something to do if we played.

"I'll get the instruments." I laughed at myself. We didn't keep everything set up downstairs. We stored it in Jaspers Closet. We were throwing around the Idea of making one of the bedrooms upstairs a gaming room. I didn't see a point in it though.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked and Jasper glared a warning at him. Jasper and Edward looked at me and I nodded. Saying yes to Edward and assuring Jasper I'd scream really loud if anything happened. He tended to over react to things. Rose stood up with us and followed us up. I believe more for Jasper piece of mind then to help.

We were back downstairs in no time and set everything up. I took a mic, Alice and Rose were my backup singers. If we didn't have such a big TV, I wouldn't have thought you could set this many people up with instruments.

When Rose and I's song came on, Love Game by Lady GaGa, we did our dance routine. Last time we played, when they cheered me up, we taught it to Alice. She joined in. We took the mic's out of their stands and got ready to dance.

It's not the most innocent of songs, so it wasn't an innocent dance. It was just fun for me. I would grind Alice and Rose, and use my hips more often than not. About three fourths through the song, it said 'Failed' across the screen, and shut the song off.

The boys couldn't keep up with their parts. We girls had a giggle fit after that. I guess we distracted them! Jasper shut off the game obviously upset that we danced. It made the laughing worse.

-----Esme POV----

Dinner had been wonderful. We were heading to the park now for a walk. I was still half expecting a call to come home. I had spoken to my kids about being nice and trying to like them. I was talking to Rose through most of it. I know she can be so bull headed.

I looked over at Carlisle and he was looking at the face of his phone.

"Expecting a 'help, the Hale's are crazy' call? Me too." He smiled and parked the car. Carlisle walked around the car and opened the door for me. He got there too quickly for me to do it myself, or I would have.

"Sorry, Edward and Emmett can be quite the handful." I nodded my head in complete understanding. I had already told him about Rose and Bella, I hadn't gotten around to telling him about my son.

"Jasper can be over-protective." I gave a timid smile. "I expected a call from one of the girls saying that he knocked one of your boys out for saying something smart ass to them." She shook her head. "Or that he finally met his match. He is very strategically inclined."

Carlisle took my hand during our walk. I was still surprised that he wasn't warm to me. It was almost like we were the perfect fit, even in temperature.

"When I found Jasper, he was nine years old. I had just lost a child." He squeezed my hand in apology, or comfort. Either way, I appreciated it. "His father was abusive, not to him but to his mother. He saw what he would do to her every day, schooling Jasper on techniques, using his mother as the test dummy."

I looked at Carlisle, trying to see if this was too much for him. I guess if it was I should tell him now anyways. He just looked back with a sad smile. Just understanding flashing in his golden eyes.

"That went on for years. He said the months that his father was away were the best he ever had. His mother would teach him how to cook. She went to culinary school and would have been a master chief if she hadn't have met his father. He was in the Navy so would be gone half the year and there half the year."

I sighed. Remembering the first time that Jasper ever spoke to me.

"He came up to me. Of all the nursing on the floor, he walked out of his room and had me kneel down. He didn't show any emotion. He was trained not too. Still he said 'you are almost as pretty as my mother was.' I cried. He needed a mother, and I had just lost a son."

Carlisle pulled us over to the swing set. I hadn't been on a swing set since I was a little girl. I sat on the swing, not quite ready to try swinging. Last thing I wanted to do was fall off.

"His father had killed his mother, to show Jasper how to kill someone. If Jasper cried he beat her harder, if he showed anything in front of his father he would say 'your mother's hand is going to be burn on the stove for that tear.' Jasper learned quickly with that kind of motivation."

That was enough of the sad stuff. Ha, I'm probably scarring him away. I wouldn't even go into the weird things that Jasper can do. I think because he spent his life not having emotions that he can feel other people's emotions. I think that's why he came to me. He knew I needed him.

"I haven't been on a swing set since I was a child." I mused out loud. He laughed at me. Obviously not upset with me for bringing the mood down.

"I don't think I even know how to swing anymore." I laughed with him, and kicked up my feet. Glad Rose didn't pick out a dress for me. Bella's casual but elegant look worked for any activity.

"Would you like to hear about my children? I figured we can get the bad stuff out of the way to make sure it was alright. After your stories though, I think we should be just fine." He said to me. I slowed my swinging and waited for him to continue. I'm glad he knew that's what I was doing.

"Alice is special. She knows things before they happen. I know it sounds crazy, but she hasn't been wrong yet. When I decided to move down here, she saw happiness." I knew he was saying that he was happy to meet me. I smiled.

"She saw something horrible going to happen. She didn't know what, just that her parents were in danger. She thought it was the plane trip they were going on the next day. Her grandmother had just passed and they were flying down to divide everything up. Alice hid the tickets, but the feeling didn't go away." I didn't know what he was trying to say. I guess she knew her parents were going to die. How horrible, for one to just know the future. Another to know your parents were going to die and not be able to stop it.

"That night, while they were sleeping, someone caught their house on fire. Alice's father had been an attorney, it had been one of the men he had put away for beating his wife. The alarms didn't go off, and when she woke up, her dad was carrying her to the front yard. He went back in to get his wife. She told him not to go. The neighbors held her while she threw a fit." He shook his head, and gave me a half smile.

"By the time I got custody, she wouldn't speak. I already had Edward and Emmett, but it took her two years to even say a word. She was seven. She had to be in special classes for two years." I stood up and gave him a hug. He returned it gratefully.

"Emmett was after Edward. He had been seven too, when his family and he had gone camping. It was that summer." He was concentrating, trying to remember specifics.

"They had been attacked by a bear. They set up to close to the den of the cubs and when the mother returned she attacked. The ranger found Emmett still alive surrounded by his shredded parents. I can only imagine what he saw." I kept a hand on his shoulder to make sure he knew I was still here, and not leaving.

"The doctors thought it was a miracle he was still alive. He still has bear claw scars on his stomach. He was life lighted over to the hospital I worked at. I recognized the name instantly. It was my mother's maiden name. Emmett is my Uncles nephew. He didn't have any family left, so I didn't have to fight for Emmett the way I had to fight for Alice and Edward." Watching your parents be mauled by bears was horrible. No wonder he worked out so much. He hadn't been strong enough to save his parents. Tears built up in my eyes.

"Edward was the hardest to get. His parents died in a car accident on the way to pick him up from school. Edward blames himself. He always finds a way for the blame to land on him. It's why he acts up so often. His parents died with money. Edward Senior had been a doctor like me, only he specialized in neurology. Victoria, Elizabeth and Alice's mother's sister, wanted Edward and Alice for their money." He shook his head and I was grateful that my children hadn't been hard to get at all. Actually they practically gave them away because they were so messed up. I instantly felt guilty for being appreciative about that. No one wanted my children, I wouldn't give them up.

"She didn't have a lot of money and she had been married four times, all to 'rich men'. It helped in both the court cases against her. I resent her for making me fight for them, not because of the money, but because both of the children had to go into foster care until it was cleared up." I put my arm around his shoulders, stretching the chain of the swing to be closer to him.

"Victoria shows up every year on their birthdays, just to spite me. Both of the children don't like her, but she just loves tormenting me." He gave me a half smile and I returned his with a full one.

"This reminds me of the Brady bunch. Three boys and three girls, and their parents are together. Of course none of those children had a past." He laughed and stood up, taking my hand to drag me along. We walked back to the car in silence. He opened my car door and I slid in. When he started the car, I started up another conversation.

"If Bella approves, since it's her choice, would you and your family like to join us for our family day?" I wanted him to know that I accepted him and everyone that came along with him. If he accepted I knew he did the same with me and everyone that came along with me. Hopefully Bella would say yes.

"I would love to; make sure Bella knows that there will be no hard feelings if she says no. I know it's a family thing." I smiled at that. He would defiantly be getting a kiss at the door, if he leaned in for one of course.


	5. Five: Dress up, Mess up

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter Five

-----Bella's POV----

I wanted to invite Edward and Emmett to the family Saturday, but I didn't want anyone to be upset with me. Alice was already coming, but I wasn't sure how Rose felt. We actually had a pretty nice night together, all things considered.

I needed to pay attention. Esme was going over her night together. Our table was big enough for three seats on one side, and three on the other. She was in the middle by herself, facing the glass wall. I hadn't seen her look this happy since the first day we hadn't fought. It's one of the reasons we made an effort, she was so happy about it.

"Bella, did you hear me?" I picked up my head, blushing slightly. She knew I hadn't been listening and I smiled in apology. Alice took a seat next to Esme, she had her PJs on now. Esme laughed at me and repeated her question.

"Would it be ok if all the Cullen's joined us for our family Saturday?" I looked at Rose, but she had her head turned away from me. Then Jasper to my right, he was trying to fight the stone face that was creeping on his features. Alice was across from Jasper and I peeked at her. She looked hopeful and Esme looked sad that it took me this long to answer.

"Ok." I said. Hoping the others would assume I did it for Esme and no other reason. I had actually been wondering if I could go this whole weekend without seeing Edward. He hadn't been mean to me, but I wouldn't necessarily call it nice. After Rock Band though, he sat next to me again for our little circle talk. There had been two other seats open.

Emmett had shown his true colors. He picked on everyone, all in good fun though. He kept calling me kid. Jasper started to relax, but never too much. I worried about him the most. He always acted so tough. I don't think I'd ever seen him cry. I cursed his father every day.

It was already 9:30, so Jasper had to stay away from us. It was the rule for girls spending the night, but I didn't think it was such a great idea tonight. Once we pulled the extra mattress out from under my bed, I grabbed my journal and said I was going to make sure that Jasper was alright.

Rose nodded; glad that I noticed it too, I think she was still kind of mad at me for saying yes to the Cullen's. I knocked on Jaspers door, and said 'it's me Bella.' It still felt weird to not just walk in. Esme said because we were older now, we couldn't walk in incase someone was changing.

He opened the door in a flash and I took a seat next to his bed. He had the TV on low and I could barely hear it. I knew he wasn't actually watching it. It was iron chief. He plopped down on his bed, while I started a new poem. I hadn't written a happy one in so long. Most were hopeful in this journal. When the painful ones slowed to a few a months, I sold them. I didn't want my pain anymore. I was ready to move on. I wanted something wonderful to come out of my suffering.

Now, I kind of wish I had saved some for everyone to be set up with college money. I hadn't thought of that. I was hoping that I could sell my happy ones as quickly as my sad ones. The song broker gave me his card. He wrote his personal number on the back. I had a feeling he wanted me to keep selling to him.

I wrote for a good twenty minutes when Jasper spoke. I stopped immediately and listened.

"Have you ever written anything for me, Bella?" I smiled, he knew I had written some for Rose and Esme, but I didn't show them until they asked. I knew they were ready when they asked. Jasper was the most upsetting. I didn't think I would ever get to play it for him.

"Yes, would you like to hear it?" I asked, slight excitement glinting in my eyes. "It's about your mother. Well, it could be about Rose and I too… It's more like all the women in your life, mostly your mother." I had to give him warning. I didn't want to just throw pain in his face. When I played Rose's she cried for three hours. She said it was because I made her past so beautiful.

He nodded his head and I left my journal on the floor, practically running to get the CD. The record company put all the songs I wrote on a CD for me. There was seventeen CD's total. I'm pretty sure about seventeen songs per CD. I organized what went where.

"Rose, Alice. Jasper wants to hear his song." I said from the inside of our closet. Because there were two of us, I had our bathroom outside our room, and the closet take up the space that Jasper's bathroom did in his room.

"Is that a good idea Bella?" Rose looked worried that I would play a song actually about him. She didn't want him to go to deep.

"Its Concrete Angel, by Martina McBride." I planned on it being a question, but it came out a statement. She looked relieved. I guess she heard the song before. Then she followed me out. Closely trailed by Alice, but Jasper didn't want an audience so they stayed right outside his door.

When I came in, the TV was off and he was plugging in his stereo/Cd player. I didn't know why he didn't play it from his computer, but it's alright. I looked at the case they printed for me. Concrete Angel was number seven.

I popped it in and hit the button until 'track seven' appeared on his LED screen face. I took Jaspers hand, even though he flinched, I didn't pull away.

"Concrete Angel"

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The people wonder but none asks

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be too late

[Repeat Chorus]

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

[Repeat Chorus]

Hadn't I just been thinking that I had never seen Jasper cry before? I didn't know what to do because it had never happened before. I did was Esme did to us. Held him, tucking his face into the nook of shoulder and neck, he actually responded, putting his arms around me.

He didn't make a noise I just felt the wetness gather there. I didn't care… he was letting it out. He was showing himself to me, because I showed myself to him. Maybe being vulnerable helps him more than I thought. I didn't know how long we sat there, and I didn't care. I would sit here as long as he needed me too.

"Thank you." He said muffled against my neck. "She was a concrete angel, wasn't she? She put up with him because he told her he would kill me if we left. She tried anyways, three times. Until he killed her, she thought he was already killing who I was, 'that was worse than dying,' she said... He made it a lesson. 'How to kill a whore.' He called it." He pulled away but only so I could see his face. He wanted me to see his tears. His mother wanted him to be himself.

I smiled and took my thumb across his cheeks to stop the tears. He grabbed my hand. Shaking his head, he wanted to cry. So I just kept holding his hands watching him cry. I silently wished that Alice wasn't here so Rose could be a part of Jasper's need. Everything happens for a reason though.

After almost an hour, I pulled out the mattress under his bed, and grabbed my pillows and blankets. That night, everyone camped out in Jasper's room, breaking Esme's only rule.

----Family Saturday-----

"Everyone get into pairs." Alice said handing us our cameras. Mine was pink, I made sure everyone cleared their memory so we could take as many pictures as possible. I guess I didn't think it through all the way, since Esme, Rose, Jasper and I were the only ones with Camera's. That meant our pairs had to be with a Cullen.

Alice shoved Edward in my direction and I cringed. Not because I was paired with him, but because I was nervous that I would be changing to have him take pictures of me and vice versa.

The shop keeper kept all her clothes upstairs. She blocked the stairwell off to her other customers. I think she was really excited to have pictures of us. She was really happy to see the Cullen's too. I would have been if I was her, they were all beautiful. Well, so was Rose, Esme and Jasper.

Alice shoved Emmett in Rose's direction and then stood by Jasper herself. Esme and Carlisle paired up without Alice's help.

"There are four corners. Everyone take the one closest to them. After a half hour we'll rotate. After everyone gets a turn in each corner, we'll move to the other room and pair our groups up. The other room is couples costumes. That's why we are paired up girl-boy." Man she was good at taking charge.

Edward and I turned at the same time heading for our corner. It was labeled 'The 80s'. He took the camera from me. Brushing our fingers together for a split second, his touch lingered on my skin. He gestured for me to change first.

I went through the rack picking out hippy clothes and a disco suit. Edward took the other rack, handing me a leather jacket and a tie-dyed dress outfit. He went over to the wigs when I found an Austin powers looking outfit for him. I put it next to the camera for him.

When he returned from the wig rack, he had a crooked smile on his face. I looked at the poof ball he had extended out to me.

"Everyone had an afro back then." I laughed the first laugh of the day. I knew there would be plenty, but only after we went through how everyone else looked in their pictures. We would have to upload them all and hook up the projector tonight.

I grabbed it, pretending to be upset about it. There was a folding wall in each corner so you could try it on. I made Edward step a few paces back before I even started undressing. I heard Emmett's big mouth and looked over the edge at Rosalie. Marilyn Monroe? Man, she could really pull that off.

I put my wig on and stepped out. Rose was still posing and I laughed at her the same instant she laughed at me. I had on the outfit Edward picked out. It hugged my butt too much and wouldn't go down farther than my hips. The jacket was a half jacket, so it came down a little past my boobs.

Edward came over and fixed my wig, smiling. I was just glad he was comfortable with touching me. I was glad no one could hear my heart. I could feel it pounding against my chest.

"Bella, you should dress like that more often." Emmett said from across the room. "That wig really brings out your blush." Rose punched him a good one, but she still laughed with him. Edward snapped a picture when I wasn't ready.

I glared at him and he snapped another. Before he could get another of me not paying attention, I popped my hip out a put my arm up in the air, palm up. He took an intake of breath and snapped a picture.

Alice came over in a poodle skirt and a white blouse. Esme showed up on the other side in a red dress, obviously Esme was on the 'gangster/mob boss' corner. We all posed together when Rose came in.

I changed into my fifth outfit; it was white bell bottom pants with too much flare at the bottom and a white shirt that was more like a bra. It left my mid-section bare and I was really self conscious. My sleeves were flaring out too, if I had roller-skates, it would be perfect. I took the wig off, thinking my pony tail suited this one better.

I put my hand on my hip and blew a kiss to Edward. I waited for him to snap the picture. It took him a second to recover, but he did.

"I like that one best." He told me. It was my fifth outfit and it was my turn to take his picture. So I stayed in my white bell bottom outfit. I made sure to put everything back and keep my clothes folded off to the side so I wouldn't lose them.

"You go!" I told him, taking the camera. He already had some picked out. I guess going through the clothes while I changed. I told myself to be respectful and not look, but he was too tall and I could see his shoulders above to folding wall. He pulled his shirt over his head and I saw his shoulder muscles ripple.

Something that never happened to me, happened. I got flushed, not from embarrassment either. My panties were getting wet and I knew it wasn't my period. He came out shirtless, with a kilt around his waist.

"Y-you found that in the 80s?" I stuttered. Man, I must look like an idiot. I snapped a picture right when he was about to reply getting back at him for not waiting until I was ready. I just wanted to distract him from noticing my stutter.

"It's not organized. The things that didn't fit into the categories are in the middle." I nodded my head, and smiled. I really liked him shirtless. I was flushed still, and I hoped he brushed it off as awkwardness.

He turned and I snapped another picture. I wasn't sure which was nicer, his abs or his backside. While he was changing into the Austen Powers suit I Looked in the middle rack. I found a Lady bug costume and a little sailor girl outfit with a hat.

This was really getting fun; I threw an Elvis Presley outfit over the side of the folding wall Edward was behind. I was too short to see over the edge. This was the only time that I wished I was taller.

"Elvis has entered the building." Emmett said as he snapped a picture of us both, I was still in my white outfit. "You look like a back up dancer, Kid." What was wrong with my name? I had to be kid? I didn't really mind, since he was older than me.

"Ha. ha." I said without humor. He was in a barbarian outfit with a loin cloth and a club. I didn't even say anything I just snapped a picture of him too. He had a scar across his stomach and one above his knee. I didn't say anything, I just turned to Edward.

"Put that sailor outfit on." He said taking the camera from me. I was about to go into the changing area when Alice said 'change.' Obviously she was keeping time.

It went like that throughout the day, fun and uneventful. Until the couples costume, of course, Alice and Jasper was Edward and I's 'couple' partners. We moved the folding walls to be back to back in the corner. I was afraid that Edward could see over mine. If I could see his shoulders before, he could defiantly look down into my changing room.

We were aliens, then a weird tooth and fiery costume. Alice had fun with that one; we posed the most with that. I wished that the tooth he was wearing had been thinner, just so I could have felt him pressed against me. It hurt my feelings that he kept me at a particular distance the whole time, like he couldn't wait to stop touching me.

It was fine until Alice found a 1900s wedding dress. It reminding me of Anne of green gables, I couldn't get the zipper up. Alice was having Jasper hold a pile of clothes and Edward was already standing there in a suit.

"Edward." I said slightly squeaking. He looked surprised that I said his name. "Can you zip my zipper?" I walked out of the changing area, not wanting Jasper to get pissed that Edward joined me. I could have gotten it, but it felt like it was broken. I knew the top of my underwear was showing. I was blushing more than I ever had my entire life. I was sure of that.

He didn't say anything; he just touched my back lightly, connecting the zipper at the bottom, and making his way up my back slowly. He left a tingle that went up my spine. It lingered there even after he pulled away. I turned around to thank him, but he was turned the other way.

"Thanks." I said to the back of his head. Alice pulled Jasper to us, plopping their outfits on both sides, dividing them up to male and female. Jasper didn't look upset at all, so he must not have noticed us.

"That's not how a wedding picture should be. Bella your fine, try and keep that blush. Edward move over!" She guided our hands and pushed our hits together. He had his arm around the small of my back and my hand on his shoulder. She put our other two hands together. Almost like we were slow dancing, I didn't have to try and keep my blush, it stayed.

"The blushing bride." She said in awe. We looked into each other's eyes. It was weird but I didn't feel like this was wrong. It was like he was seeing more of me then I've ever let show before. He gave me a crooked smile, and tears started to fill the bottom of my eyes. I don't think he felt the same. My emotions finally wake up, and he doesn't have the same feelings for me. Why would he? He looked scared for a moment, but I pulled away, wanting to be out of the spotlight. "Ok. Jasper and I's turn."

Edward took the pictures and I sat next to him. Glad that Edward and I were done for the day. I had put all the clothes away, and tidied up the place as a thank you to the shop owner. We were going out to eat after this, but I wanted a breather before then.

"Esme, can I go to the book shop I seen down the road?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. "I'll meet you at the restaurant." She nodded, telling me to be careful since we were in Seattle. I smiled and gave her a kiss before I took off.

I was glad to be away from Edward for a moment. I needed to get myself under control. If he didn't have feelings for me, I still had to get along with him. Our parents were dating! A Volvo drove past me and turned down the road. I'd never seen another Volvo besides Edwards. How strange? They did meet us up here. Maybe Edward was taking off for the day.

I passed the book shop, just happy to be walking around. It looked more like a witch shop to me. The shop keeper was a little old lady with long gray hair. I didn't want to have to talk to her.

Rose and Emmett got along, they joked like normal, and Alice and Jasper were just starting to get to know each other. Why couldn't it be that easy for Edward and me? I noticed the sun setting, it was prettier up north. The sky seemed closer, almost. Nothing compared to Edward though.

I sighed, did everything have to come back to him. I turned down between two buildings. There was walkway leading to another road. Maybe there was a better book store down this road. I noticed how dark it was getting and reached into my purse for my phone. I wanted to make sure it wasn't too late.

Damn. I must have left it at home. I reached the road and it was just warehouses. I saw another road not to far up and I figured I should try one last time before I gave up. It was darker back here, warning started to creep up.

"Hey, what's your name, sweetheart?" A voice from my right, said. I was surprised to hear someone. I didn't respond, I just kept my eyes forward after I looked over at the four of them.

"Don't be like that." The same guy said. I picked up my pace, turning the corner. I heard there foot steps behind me. I turned to see if they were still there. Where had the other two gone? When I started to run, they did too.

I reached the next corner and turned right before I realized the other two men were down at the end. I went to turn back but the other two were turning the corner. If I just threw my purse, they would leave me alone. I learned that from my dad.

He taught me how to fight too. Couldn't you break someone's nose if you pushed it hard enough upward? I was running out of time remembering.

"Leave me alone." I told them. I started to cross the street to get farther away from them, they followed suit, and met me right in the middle of the road. "Please." I said as the guy that spoke before pulled me to his chest. I pushed away and tried to break free.

I was in a circle, all four of them surrounding me. It was a game to them. I didn't know what to do. It was dark and no one was around. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream. After what Rose and I had been through, I could handle this.

"Why would we leave you alone, you found us, remember?" What? Ooh, he was answering me. It hadn't really been a question. I glared at the one speaking. His friends laughed and another spoke up.

"You begged us to take you, Sweetie." Take me? What! No way, not happening… why was this happening to me again. I full out punched the guy who said that. He didn't fall, but he looked shocked. The guy behind me pulled me back by my hair. I refused to lose my balance. I came down with my elbow into his gut; remember what Jasper told me about elbows hurting more than fists.

The third one came up and pushed me to the ground. I caught myself with my palms but still skidded forward, getting marks on my palms and elbows. I couldn't feel anything because of the adrenaline, I had a feeling my knees weren't much better. I used my position on the ground to my advantage and took out the guy standing closest to me.

It wasn't the best idea since he just toppled on top of me. The other men hooted. Thinking I was finally giving up. Me fighting back, probably just made this worse for me. I brought my knee up and landed it between his legs. He shouldn't have straddled me. I pushed him off me. I was just making them more and more angry. I needed to get out of here before they started using force against me too.

I didn't know what happened. I was getting up and before I knew it, I was on my back. I hit my head on the pavement pretty hard. Everything when black for a moment, and when I came too, all four of them men were surrounding me again. I was still in the street so it must not have been but a second or too. My clothes were still intake too.

"I like 'em feisty." The one said to the other, hitting his arm. "When you break their spirit before hand, it's more gratifying." They've done this before? I wasn't going to get away, not this time, my luck was coming to an end. I was done. At least everyone's last memory of me would be a good one. Except Edward.

"Hold her down." The leader, I'd think since he was the one making all the comments and commands, told the others. I tried to stand but he was already kneeling and held me down by my shoulder. I took too long, or, this was just coming on to fast.

A man was on either side of me, taking an arm in both their hands. I struggled. Trying to get one of them to loosen their grip, I heard my jeans rip and I looked down. One was standing a little back watching, the other was between my legs with a knife. He cut my jeans at the seam on my right upper thigh. He had a knife? I was just about to give up hope when I saw head lights turn down the road. The men scattered to get out of the way of the car.

I was going to make whoever it was stop. I didn't move, I stayed as still as possible.


	6. Six: Knight in Shining Volvo

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter Six

-----Edward POV----

Why hadn't she taken the side walk? How had she ended up in a back alley? It was harder than I thought to hear people anymore. Years of blocking people out made what used to be second nature difficult. I couldn't find her in anyone's thoughts.

Not until angry thoughts got louder than the others. Someone was really mad at her; she had hurt him in front of the other guys. There were four of them. I saw a street name and I drove faster than a bat out of hell. Why wasn't she screaming for help? She stopped fighting. The man I was listening too pulled her leg out from under her. She hit her head.

I couldn't listen anymore. He was getting his knife out. His thoughts taking a turn from horrible to absolutely infuriating. I wasn't getting there quick enough. She had to take a different route? I should have followed behind her. Who would have expected her to do that though?

I found them. She wasn't moving, why wasn't she getting up? Get up!?! If anything was wrong with her, I swear those men were dead. I would track them down and murder every one of them. I stopped the car so the passenger's side was closest to Bella.

I wouldn't worry about those damn rapists until I had Bella safe, I knew the ones name, so I had a way to find them all. I kneeled down, touching Bella's face. She looked more like she was sleeping. Her eyes shot open, fear at first, then recognition. I smiled, 'she was alive!'

"Don't move yet, Bella" I told her, not wanting her to worsen any injury she might have gotten. I took her jacket off, taking care not to jostle her too much.

"I'm fine… Edward, thank you." She tried to get up but I pushed her down, gently. She surrendered and did as I wished.

"I see the blood on your Jacket Bella, don't lie to me." She arched her neck looking around her. Fear still in the background of her eyes. Her arms weren't broken; she did have scratches on her palms and elbows. Blood was showing on her knees too, I had a feeling she had fallen.

I was almost done with my investigation when I noticed the cut on her upper thigh. I reached up to touch it, but hesitated. Bella was looking at me now.

"Can I _please_get up now? Nothing hurts, I hit my head, but that's all I'm worried about." I gave her my hand and pulled her up. I handed her my jacket and took her bloody and torn one with me. I helped her into her side of the car and walked around to my side quickly.

I threw her Jacket into the back seat and called Carlisle. He was on speed dial so I could do it and drive at the same time.

"I found her." I said as soon as he answered. He called me half way through there dinner together, wondering if I had caught up with her. My excuse to follow her was that she had left her cell phone behind. I'd give it back to her after.

"Thank god. Esme and Jasper were on the verge of reporting a missing person. She doesn't have the best of luck, I hear." I smiled; god was I finding that out.

"She got lost on the way. Don't worry, she says she's pretty hungry though, do you mind if I take her somewhere? I'll meet you at the Hale's, ok?" I heard him asking Esme if that was alright. She said that was fine if it was alright with Bella.

"Be careful with her, Edward." I knew he was saying more than that. He didn't want me to treat Bella the way I'd treated girls in the past.

"I'm sorry about before, Carlisle." I hung up before he could reply he had already told me yes. I saw Bella rub her hands together, trying to warm herself up. I turned the heat on.

"Why didn't you run Bella? Or scream?" I shook my head. "Did you not see how dark it was getting? Why didn't you turn back? I can't believe you stayed and fought them!" My voice was getting louder and angrier as I kept going. "I couldn't find you!"

"Edward… I'm sorry." She said softly, but I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself. If I hadn't rejected my 'gift' and used it more often, I could have found her before them. She wouldn't be bleeding now, if I had followed her instead of guessed her next move.

I gave her a half smile and pulled into an Italian restaurant. She gave me a timid smile in return. I shouldn't have yelled at her. She already had been through enough today.

When I parked, she opened her own door. I had wanted to get it for her. "Thank you for lying to your, ah… Carlisle for me. Esme can tell when I lie." I laughed and put my hand on her lower back guiding her into the restaurant. I told the waitress a table for two, someplace quiet.

----------Bella-----------

I'd never actually been on a date before, but I don't think I could exactly call this a date. I felt dirty from lying on the ground. When I saw the waitress, she automatically compared us. She gave me one of those full body judging looks. I was already self conscious, great.

She showed us to our table, ignoring me now, never taking her eyes off Edward. I took my seat and Edward sat across from me. We were in a separate room from everyone else in a booth. It actually looked like a pretty nice place. The waitress' wore the same generic outfits though.

I ordered a coke and Edward copied it. I shrugged my coat off, and when the waitress left, Edward asked me about my head.

"I hit it pretty hard, but I think I just bruised it." I blushed not sure if my diagnosis was even close. Edward could see right through me though. He motioned me to scoot over and he took a seat next to me. He felt the back of my scalp with careful hands. I flinched once, but it wasn't bad.

"You'll be fine; I'd feel better if you let Carlisle look at it. I'll do the talking though. I know what you mean about that lying thing now." I grinned down at the table and he moved back to his seat. The waitress brought our cokes. I think she was trying to interrupt our conversation.

"Can I get you guys anything to eat?" I had forgotten to even look, Edward told her we'd need another minute and I reached for a menu. Mushroom Ravioli, I told her since she was still standing there. He smiled at me and got the same thing.

She wrote it down and repeated our order. It was only one thing, so I didn't know why she did it. Maybe she was intimidated by him. I laughed as soon as she was gone.

"That wasn't fair. You dazzled her, Edward." I laughed at his facial expression. He was shaking his head.

"Dazzled?" I explained what he does to people. How he makes their breath catch. That she was an innocent bystander to his gorgeousness. He laughed at me; it was a good laugh though.

"Do I dazzle you, Bella?" I walked into that one, and I couldn't trust my voice. I nodded, putting my hands in my lap.

The waitress walked over again, carrying our cokes. She could have given them to us when we ordered. I just said thank you, but she turned to Edward, obviously just talking to him when she asked if he needed anything, anything at all.

I wished that she wasn't so pretty. Her hair was pulled back in the front, but spiky on both sides of her head. It fit her face which was small and mousy. She turned her back, upset a little that he didn't understand the double meaning in her words.

"Drink." He pushed my drink forward and I sipped. Before I knew it, the glass was empty. I guess I was thirstier than I expected. He switched drinks with me and I took a sip of his too, grateful. I smiled up at him.

"I'm still waiting for you to go into shock. That's why I didn't want to drive you back right away." He said, as if he was commenting on the weather. I put my head down. Wondering again, if I should rip my hopes down now, before it was too late.

"Did I do something wrong again, I keep finding that I'm not very good at this." I was about to ask what he wasn't good at when the waitress brought our food over. How many stops was that now? Was she just waiting for our conversation to get good before interrupting?

She did her usual 'Ignore Bella, pay extra attention to Edward' routine. Once she was gone again, I asked what he wasn't good at.

"Being with you, I keep messing up." I must have heard wrong. Did he worry about my reactions as much as I worried about his to me? I felt the blush burn to my cheeks and I turned away again.

"I like your blush." He said, "Eat." I picked up my fork then second thought my action, putting it down.

"I wonder if she did anything to it." I said allowed, thinking the way she was acting, it wasn't farfetched. Edward laughed.

"No, love. No one tampered with your food." I gave him a look.

"Oooh, and how would you know? She's falling all over you." He gave me a pretty convincing innocent look, like he hadn't even noticed. Maybe he hadn't? It might be why she was getting so upset, he wasn't acknowledging her properly.

"I can hear people's thoughts." I laughed. Then I noticed his hard expression, and stopped laughing.

"Was that how you found me?" He looked surprised for all of .3 seconds before he said 'yes' softly. No wonder he had been so upset, he could hear what they were thinking about me. I nodded, knowing that Jasper had something special like that too. Then blushed profusely, had he heard me when he was changing? I was thinking some dirty thoughts.

"I can read everyone's thought in here, except yours." I let out a little breath. Thank you, god. "It's quite frustrating." Man, I was always the weird one.

"What's wrong with me?" He laughed at me again. I didn't smile, I was being serious.

"See, I tell you I hear voices in my head… and YOU think that YOU'RE weird!" I gave an apologetic half-smile. "You're an anomaly, Bella, and not because I can't hear you." I gave a full smile then.

I had about three bites down when she came by with the check and stole my almost full drink, and Edward's empty glass. He hadn't even touched his food. I wasn't that hungry either, but I think she finally got sick of Edward brushing her off.

I smiled up at her when she left, happy that I could make her jealous. Edward stuck a bill in the black fold over and took my hand. I grabbed his jacket and my purse, not about to argue staying. I slipped it on before we hit the outside air. Regretfully having to take my hand from Edwards, he put it on my lower back though, before we exited.

We were driving back in no time, when he started to 20 questions me. I turned toward him, glad I had an excuse to memorize his face. Green eyes, which flashed very briefly whatever his intentions, bronze hair, pretty messy on top of his head. The mess was good looking though. I wonder if Alice fiddled with it or not? Maybe it was just naturally like th-.

"What's in your C.D. player right now?" I had to think about it. Oh, it was the CD Jasper got me last Christmas, I told Edward and he reached into his glove compartment, I saw the same face of my CD. I laughed. It was my turn.

"Why can't you hear me?" I asked, feeling dumb saying it like that. I hoped he couldn't see my blush. He shook his head.

"I've been trying to figure that on out since I met you in Biology." He sighed. "Maybe I only get FM and you're on AM?" I pulled my hands together and turned away from him for the first time. I was weird, he was just being nice before. I looked out the windshield.

"HOLY CROW!" I screamed, he slowed, looking around frantically, first outside then examined me. "SLOW THE HELL DOWN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!!!!?" I reached for my safety belt. We had to be going over a hundred! He chucked but slowed down some. Things were flying by a little more reasonably now.

"I was born a law abiding citizen." He looked at me side way. "My father was chief Swan, in Forks about twelve years ago." I didn't think he liked going slower. Like this was slow. He's going to hate when I drive, if we see each other after this.

"Tell me about him." I don't know why I listened to him, but I just started telling him about my dad. I hadn't spoke about him in quite some time. Maybe that's why it came so easy. I didn't know why I was opening up to Edward the way that I was.

I told him that my dad taught me how to dance and play baseball. He nick-named me 'slugger' even though I was horrible at it, he loved watching the games and every now and again, when I miss him, I grab the paper, open it to the sports section and put it on his grave. I used to just send it to the cemetery address with a note to place it on his grave.

Edward was a pretty good listener. He spoke when appropriate and even laughed when he should. I told him about the birthday parties he would throw for me down in La Push. I told him about my childhood friend Jacob. We would make mud pies together and chase each other around.

"He died when I was seven." I said, and he nodded, more in understanding what it was like to lose a parent then agreement. "I was put in foster care until they tracked my mother down. I told them I wanted to stay with my foster parents, but Rene wanted me." I shook my head, why had she taken me just to leave me?

"She married Rose's father three months later, and was gone by the sixth." My fingers turned white so I tucked them into the sleeves of Edward's jacket. It smelled wonderful, like sweet honey.

"I don't know why she didn't want me to stay with them, just to leave me before so soon, again." Rene had actually taken off with me when I was a baby; she pretended to have found me on the street with my paperwork, crying to the police. They gave me to my father when I was two.

"My father told me she was another woman when they met." Tears collected in my eyes. "I think he loved her, or, well, who she pretended to be then. I'd seen her in action before; she can be anyone she wants just by changing her clothes and facial expression."

I hadn't realized that we were already at my house, parked off to the side. The car was off; I blushed and apologized for holding him up.

Jasper came out, followed closely by Rose. They didn't look happy. I got out of the car and took Edwards jacket off. I spread my arms and legs and let Jasper do a body search the way Edward did. Man, you'd think I could take care of myself.

I told Jasper and Rose everything that happened. How Edward saved me and how I'd probably be dead without him. Jasper found the cut on the inside of my thigh, and I swear I heard him growl. He made sure I hadn't been cut.

-----------Edward POV--------

I took my jacket back from Bella when she saw Jasper and Rose coming. I was upset for a moment, thinking she didn't want to be seen in my clothing. It wasn't like she belonged to me. She got in a jumping jack position. What in the hell was she doing?

I guess this was normal, Jasper searching for any harm while Bella confessed to the events of the day. If this was normal, no wonder Jasper was always so over protective. Rose stood back; I think waiting for her turn.

Jealousy arose again. Jasper had checked the inside of her thigh. I wanted to have a close enough relationship with her to have checked. Not the brother-sister relationship they had, but I knew if I would have touched her there, she would have flinched; I couldn't handle her flinching away from me.

Jasper walked around her and touched the back of her head, probably looking for blood or any marks. He asked how long it had been since she hit her head.

"I didn't have my phone, I don't know what time it was." I spoke up; it had been about two hours. Jasper didn't give me a dirty look, for the first time since I've seen him. Wow. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her phone, explaining why I had followed her to begin with.

Jasper stepped away from Bella, and she relaxed. Rose was next and she engulfed Bella in a hug, explaining that everyone else was on Jasper's computer putting together our pictures. Jasper stuck out his hand, and I shook it. This would be the only 'thank you' I got, but I had his respect now.

Rose shook my hand next. Bella looked embarrassed and I saw her move her hand up and down her arm. I handed her back my jacket. She took it appreciatively. The next thing out of her mouth was surprising.

"You asked your questions today, I get to ask you tomorrow." She walked off with Rose, so she had plans to see me again? I hadn't realized that Jasper was still there.

"It's too late to start looking at the pictures tonight; your family is coming over tomorrow." I think he liked crushing my hope that she liked me. He patted me on the shoulder and we walked to the house together. I think I just made friends with Jasper Hale.

Jasper had Carlisle look at her had as soon as we found them. She looked pretty comfortable being examined by this many people. Esme stood beside me and filled me on how clumsy she was. That Jasper could be a doctor with how much research he's had to do for her. I laughed.

Bella was sitting on the middle of the Kitchen table and Emmett was sitting in the chair to her left. He noticed the cut on her jeans and I shook my head at him before he said anything. I knew Bella didn't want Esme to worry anymore than she was already.

I could pick up his and Alice's thoughts better than others. I hadn't told Bella about Alice, but she hadn't told me about Jasper either. I appreciated her for keeping his secret. I wanted her to keep mine too. Alice had already been in the loony bin for claiming to have known the fire was going to start before it did. I didn't want to have to live through that too.

"She's fine." Carlisle assured us again. Jasper, Rose and Esme all seemed to let out a breath. I guess a real doctor diagnosis was what they trusted most. I seemed to relax a little too. I must have been pretty worried about it.

We left soon after that, taking Alice home with us this time. She put together the slide show, mostly. She said it was payment for the Hale's taking us with them.

"We should start a family Saturday, too!" Alice was my back seat, Emmett had literally forced her back there. I didn't like getting in the middle of their fights, but Alice conceded pretty quickly. "Maybe we could go with the Hales sometimes too! Bella and Esme will want to include us more often than the others."

Bella had been the one to say yes to us coming today. She was more giving than I originally thought. Emmett punched me playfully.

"So, what really happened tonight… Eddo." I hated, that nickname. Emmett insisted on using it though. I knew Alice hadn't heard the real story either. She knew that Jasper had been more stressed after he came back in from checking on her though.

I told them, even what I heard those men think about. They accepted my gift openly. Alice would even talk to me in her thoughts sometimes. She knew what it was like to be different. Emmett always spoke allowed though; he gets kind of freaked when I answer his thoughts.

"Damn…" Alice said, worried that she had been so preoccupied to see it, or that I was already going to save her so didn't see it happening. She was worried that she was losing her powers when something flashed across her head a little too quickly. I looked at her in the rear view mirror, waiting for her to ponder over it.

She starting thinking about her French homework and started to actually think in French. Damn, she was good.

"Remind me to take French next semester." I said to her, and she smiled a big one. She had taken three years of it just for this purpose. Damn, she must have really worked hard in that class to be fluent enough to think in French. I felt bad for not knowing this about my own sister. I really have been out of it for awhile.

"I'm sorry, Alice." She jumped up and kissed my cheek from the back seat. Pretty excited now. "I shouldn't have done those things… You too, Emmett." He wasn't the most gracious at the emotional stuff.

"You goin' soft, Eddo?" God! Twice in the same day, I punched him in this arm and Alice flicked his ear.

"Way to ruin a could-be-perfect family moment!" she yelled. Obviously wanted to have treasured the experience, she was still in French mode, so I actually didn't know.

Carlisle was in the Kitchen, smiling a big one when we got home. We had stopped at dairy queen and got everyone's favorite. Alice had been the only one that knew everyone's by heart. Hell, I was the mind reader; I should know my family better than everyone.

We passed around the cups until everyone had their own, and sat as a family at our Kitchen table, for the first time in years. I knew that seeing another family be so close, made us want the same thing. Alice kept turning French on and off, throughout the night.

I trusted her; whatever she was hiding must be important.


	7. Seven: The Wrong Choice

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter Seven

-----Edward POV----

Bella had been running through my mind all day, even now, while I was trying to sleep, it wouldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. We spoke for almost the entire time today. School would be starting tomorrow and I was already excited for first block. English with Bella.

Jasper had told Bella she was allowed to be friends with me. I would have thought it was creepy, but it was almost like he trusted me with one of his most prized possessions. I didn't want to let him down. Maybe because he knew I didn't have malicious feeling toward Bella, he was alright with it.

I loved knowing Bella's emotions all the time. He was so in tune with her. Constantly checking Rose and Bella's emotions, he would assess Alice's emotions a lot too.

Emmett was having a hard time with Rose. I learned from Jasper that she did like him; she was just so mixed with fear, that she couldn't separate it. He was afraid she wouldn't even be able to handle a male's attention after when she had been though.

I surrounded myself in Bella's family's thoughts because I couldn't hear hers. I wanted to know her, and that was a pretty easy way for it to speed along. She showed me her scrap book she made of the summer they had together. I had no idea they were so well off.

We went through the slide show earlier that day; the Hale's were going to make a collage for the hall wall upstairs. Bella and I were cutting out pictures for most of the night. She only cut herself twice; I bandage her up both times. She was really squeamish around blood.

I gave up on sleep and turned my computer on. The hum in the background was soothing after so much silence. The clock read 12:37, it was really almost one in the morning? I opened my buddy list to see who was on. A message popped up from James'.

'Jamesanator: _Hey, Eddie. Why r u up?' _I hated when someone didn't type out the full word, or used proper punctuation. I decided to lie; it wasn't like I was going to sit with them again. I wanted to sit with Bella. And, well, with all the Hales, actually.

_'EdwardCullen: Just got home, you?'_ making sure to type out 'you'.

(I'm just going to set it up like a normal IM conversation.)

Jamesanator: Planning.  
EdwardCullen: Planning what?  
Jamesanator: Remember Bella Swan?

Fuck nuggets, I'd forgotten about the last time the Hale's had been in school. I lied again.

EdwardCullen: No.  
EdwardCullen: Wait, the hott blond?

I was hoping he just got the name wrong. He had gone over there for Bella though. I cursed myself for not listening in on people more often. It was just so loud if I didn't block it… I needed to help Bella though. I'd listen if it helped her even the slightest. Man, I had it bad.

Jamesanator: No, the younger sister. She's hott too, just not fake. Plus, Bella's got something too her. Jamesanator: Maybe it's the competition thing?  
EdwardCullen: Well, what's the plan? Need any help?

By god, make it plan to fall in love with me, because that's the only way I would really help. If I had to pretend to like James, to protect Bella, I wouldn't hesitate.

Jamesanator: I mostly want to get back at Jasper. That fucktard thinks he bested me.  
Jamesanator: The way to hurt him, is through his sisters.  
EdwardCullen: I'm listening.  
Jamesanator: I don't want anything to drastic, but I want to scare them.  
Jamesanator: Remember that article I brought in.  
EdwardCullen: I remember. I know who you're talking about now.  
Jamesanator: Glad we're on the same page.  
Jamesanator: Well, I'm going to need all the help I can get.  
Jamesanator: Lauren and Jessica already agreed. They're going to be 'friends' with Bella and Rose  
tomorrow.  
Jamesanator: I'll tell you about it then. Meet me by my locker before first block.  
EdwardCullen: I'm in. Later.

I already didn't like the plan. What about the article? And why were fake friends involved? I was glad Bella kept me up. Well, I'm glad I couldn't sleep, I mean. I printed our conversation, planning on telling Emmett that Rose may be involved too. If I couldn't sleep before, I was on speed now. I wouldn't be able to talk to Bella at school tomorrow, well today since it was now passed 1 o'clock. I'd have to continue to be the guy I hated.

I hoped she would forgive me for doing this. No one knew about our weekend together. No one knew that Bella made me want to be a better person. No one knew that I was already committing my life to her. I'd protect her, even if I had to stay away.

I went into the medicine cabinet and took Nyquil unnecessarily. I ignored the 'eight hours of rest' warning. I wanted to stop thinking for awhile.

-----Morning----

I woke up on my own, for the first time since I could remember. I went into Emmett's room and woke him up. I knew what Alice meant now, he was a rock! After the third attempt, I realized he was just ignoring me.

"Em, James has a plan to get back at Jasper by using our girls." It felt right claiming Bella as mine. I liked the ring, even if I included Emmett and Rose. He sat up, alarm written across his face.

_'I'll kill that AssFace._' Was his first thought. I didn't answer him; I knew it freaked him a bit when I did that. As far as he knew, I stopped listening awhile ago.

"I think, if we pretend to still like James, he'll include us. We're going to have to pretend to not like the Hale's, at least publicly." I turned my head down. His thoughts went around how much he would sacrifice for Rose, he decided anything, including her.

"I'm in." I told him the plan, that I would be listening in all day, and how we needed to meet him by the lockers before school. I handed him the paper, asking him to fill in for me, if I daze out. I hadn't listened in so long. He told me he had my back, and I felt better. I trusted my brother.

Alice barged in, fear etched on her face. "YOU CHANGED EVERYTHING!" she put her hands up and tears streamed down her face. She was yelling at me in French. I was defiantly taking French classes. I'd change my class when I got to school.

"Don't Edward. It's for the best… I can't believe this." Fine, she could keep French, but why was she crying? "I thought you left Edward. Everything shifted, and I went into your room… I thought you took off again." Was she crying over the future, or because she thought I'd left, or because she thought she missed when I decided to leave?

I hugged her, and Emmett joined in. Man, he was big. "Don't worry, Ali." Emmett said from above her. I nodded my head.

"She'll forgive you." Alice said determination in her voice. She pushed out of our group hug, and I didn't know who she had been talking too. God, I hoped it had been directed at me, but I didn't want to ruin Emmett's relationship either. Maybe it was to us both.

Morning went by like usual, No one talking and hurrying along. When we hit the school parking lot, Alice took off. She wasn't herself today. Hell, none of us would be ourselves today. Emmett and I met James by his locker, like planned.

"Hope you don't mind me including Emmett." I said patting Emmett on his shoulder. James looked up and smiled. I hated his smile; it was cruel and reached his eyes. His girlfriend Vicky walked up.

"I spoke to my Gym teacher; he said it was fine if I paired up with Bella for the rest of the year. I get extra credit even, for helping her." Vicky cooed. How could she really go along with a plan for her boyfriend to get back at someone for turning him down, and getting beat up by her brother?

"That's my girl." He said to her and answered me. "No, I don't mind Emmett, I was hoping you'd ask him. We need man power." Vicky gave us a skeptical look. She had a hunch that we were going to mess something up. That is really weird. How can so many people at forks have 'extra' powers.

I can't read Bella, I can hear thoughts, Alice sees the future, Vicky has hunches, and Jasper can read emotions. Was the water radiated around here or something?

"I get Rose." Emmett said, obviously wanted to declare his intentions. James laughed and fake punched him in the gut, agreeing.

The Bell rang, signaling that we had three minutes to get to class. James parted with Vicky. She was thinking about all the things she would put Bella though in Gym, while pretending to be her friend. Jasper had Gym with Bella; she wasn't taking that into account.

I sat in my usual seat in the back of English. All three of the Hales walked in at the same time. Bella smiled at me. I didn't return it. Jasper looked at me distrustfully. He could see that I was disgusted with myself. That I loved Bella, wow, did I already love her? I hated myself. I _had_ to do this. The flashes in James mind… He planned on forcing Bella and Rose to reenact what they had already been though.

Jasper and Rose took their normal table, but Bella sat next to me. Worry etched between her eye brows. Her brother sat in the aisle seat, across from Bella. He would be listening to what I had to say to her.

She took out a not book page and wrote me a note, smart girl. I stopped myself from smiling. I had to be stronger than that. I looked down at her handwriting. It was sloppy and loopy. I memorized it almost instantly. Anything of Bella that I could keep, I would.

Is everything alright? Alice was really upset this morning. She said everything had changed.

What's it to you?

Oh. Nothing, I guess, just worried.

I took the paper and folded it up; Mrs. Knotts was starting to get suspicious. I stuck it in my pocket, planning to reread it, again and again. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, hiding her face from me.

The worst thing I ever felt, happened. Jasper force what Bella was feeling into my head. He could actually feel others emotions. She felt rejections, antipathy with herself, pain, heartache, and worst of all, she felt undeserving. She felt like she didn't deserve me!? That's preposterous!

Has she got it backwards! I was horrible. I killed my parents, had been taken home in a cop car, treated women like objects, used drugs, destroyed the family Carlisle put together (for a time.) hell, what hadn't I done? She was innocent and warm, forgiving and understanding. She overcame her past and it made her stronger. She fought, she didn't run.

Class ended too quickly, but I jolted up and left the classroom. I saw Mike Newton walk over to Bella… '_Awe, hell._' He got to choose, and he chose to be friends with the Hale's, instead of James. I shook my head, knowing that Jasper had felt my jealousy. He wanted to know why I was hurting both of us.

I saw Emmett wave at me down the hall. He updated me. James wanted things to cool down before anything happened. He wanted to wait until spring break! Hell that was months away! I would defiantly tell James that I wanted to be 'fake friends' with the Hale's too.

Maybe I could be the inside scoop. Maybe I could give him the Hale's everyday schedule. Or notify him when Jasper would be away. I felt dirty, I knew I couldn't do that. I wouldn't be able too. James came up next, telling me he already had an inside man. Mike, Jessica and Lauren were going to be good friends with them. Vicky would bring them together.

He was going to play off the 'bonding over someone else being a bitch' card. It would work. If they stood up for Bella in class, she would like them. Jasper would know though, right? Jasper would have to figure this one out. I had faith, but not too much faith.

I ignored Bella for the rest of the day. Emmett and I sat at our usual table at lunch, leaving a slightly peeved Rose, a hurt Bella and a very confused Jasper. He thought I was ashamed of them. The shame was for me. I let it wash over me, trying to convince Jasper that I didn't want to be seen with them.

He took the bait, and told Rose and Bella, Alice sat still, not sticking up for us. She looked me in the eyes and said-thought to me_. 'I hope this is what you really want, Edward.'_

_----------_Bella POV------------

It had been a week since Edward spoke to me. Jasper said he was ashamed of us. Too many people knew about us, and Edward and Emmett didn't want to be brought down in the popularity ranks. How despicable! I had finished the collage, but now, I flipped it over and leaned it against the wall. I didn't want to see Edward and me together. That weekend with him, was one of the best in my life.

Jasper kept making comfort food. It was his way to tell us how he felt. He had angry food and happy food. Today, it was disappointing. Not the food, his mood, it just reflected in his less than perfect attention to detail. He once told me that presentation was everything, if it didn't look good, the person eating assumed it would be bad. He took great care in his presentation.

Rose was in the garage. She found two old bikes in the garbage on the way home. She was determined to get them to run. She said with the parts of two bikes, she could get one. I knew she was keeping her mind off of Emmett.

I was upstairs, embracing my emotions, you could say. I was just grabbing my Pride and Prejudice book. I was going to head out to the garage and sit with Rose. I knew it upset Jasper if he was around negative emotions all the time.

We set up our old kitchen table out in the garage. Rose used it to put her parts on. She had a work bench, but she loved keeping her tools and parts separate. Esme had been invited over to the Cullen's for dinner, but we declined. None of us had told her what was going on. She liked Carlisle too much.

Alice was going to be coming back with her; it was Esme's turn to pick something for family Saturday. Alice would be going home with the Cullen's Saturday night. I missed Edward. I'd see him tomorrow, but I missed the Edward of last weekend.

I sat down in my old seat. This was a four person table. Our new one fit six. If we ever had the Cullen's over, we'd have to move two of these inside. I hated myself for thinking that. Rose was on her back, using a rolling board, I called it. She was under a bike though; she just didn't like lying on the ground.

"Bells, hand me that wrench." I knew what a wrench was. Rose taught me. I grabbed it, handed it to her and sat back down. I was half way through the first chapter, when I heard Alice squeal. Rose and I looked at each other at the same time.

"What the- " she started and I finished with "- hell." The side garage door opened and a very worried looking Emmett came through, followed by Edward. I closed my book immediately and left out the back door.

"You know where I'm going, Rose." She nodded, and returned to building her bike. Why would they come over? God, damn. I tucked my book between my back and my jeans and put my pen in my back pocket. I heard Rose screaming for them to get out of her only sanctuary and the garage door slammed.

I walked for about an hour when I saw the opening up ahead. I calmed almost automatically. The arch the trees made was perfect. The dandelions were poking out all around, but it was welcomed in my meadow. I didn't think they were weeds. This meadow is actually why I built our house here. The cemetery being close had just been a perk.

I had this dream once, about rainbows shining around in a meadow out in the middle of the woods. I knew it was real, and I found it. Charlie filed a missing persons report and Sam found me in the middle of the woods. I must have been younger than eight when that happened. I couldn't find my way back.

I didn't give up; I had put hair scrunches on the tree limbs so I could keep visiting it. I knew the way by heart now. I didn't need to be directed anymore. I hated the hike, but it was worth it in the end. I practically fell backwards into the flowers. It was the perfect day for this. I watched the clouds for awhile before I pulled my book out.

"Bella?" I knew that voice. It was velvet blushing against my ear. I closed my eyes, forgetting for the moment that Edward didn't like me. He went a whole week without so much as a call, after he promised Sunday that he would.

I put my book down, again. Rolled to a sitting position and glared the best I could. I wasn't as good at being mean as Rose and Jasper. I was more the 'suffer in silence' type.

"Next time you decide to ignore me, could you give me some warning?" I said, "You're starting to give me whiplash." He laughed. God, did I love his laugh, actually, what didn't I love? I could go through a check list and still come out with 100% of everything being perfect about him.

"Let me explain." I wasn't about to say yes, so he took my silence as an invitation to sit beside me, and talk. He told me about James, Vicky, Jessica and Lauren. How he wanted to pretend to be on their side, so he could protect me. That he couldn't stand to be away from me until spring break. Hell, it wasn't even Christmas yet.

"It was so difficult to see you every day, looking at me like that… I'm sorry, love." Woah! Did he just call me love? I guess that made sense. Of course when I saw him enter the clearing he was already forgiven. I took his hand and squeezed a little. We sat there in our meadow together. He was the first one to break the silence.

"Rose and Jasper are finding out now." I nodded, knowing that he was still thinking about everything going on. "It's so quiet, I can't hear anyone. I've been listening all week… everyone is so boring." He laid down and pulled me down with him.

I noticed I hadn't said anything yet, I wonder if he's nervous about that. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to sound gushy or emotional, but I didn't want to say anything dumb either. Plus, I think he was enjoying the quite company. I know I did sometimes too. I was probably his only real quiet company though, "that has to suck." I said out loud.

"You get used to it." I turned to look at him, and he was already looking at me. "Can I try something?" The look in his eyes made my breath catch. I nodded not trusting my voice to come out as anything tangible.

Before I knew what was going on, he was over me, but not touching any part of me. Was he going to kiss me? Please tell me that this is real. I pinched my side. Ouch. Yup, I was awake this time. Yes, I've dreamt of Edward Cullen.

He started to close the gap between us when I heard 'Tremble for my beloved' by Collective Soul. I was confused for all of twenty seconds, when I realized that was my ring tone. Shit. Talk about bad timing. I reached into my pocket, 'Rose' flashed on my front screen.

"Y-yes?" Damn it I stuttered! Rose was screaming, a lot and very loudly. Edward flipped over, being very careful not to even graze my skin. Damn it double!

"Calm down, explain please." Hoping she wasn't about to tell me that Edward and Emmett were liars trying to get in our pants.

"Something horrible is happening between Esme and Carlisle! Hurry your ass down here! Is Edward with you? They're on their way over! Alice is flipping shit!" Did I say Damn it yet? I told her yes and explained to Edward as we rushed down to my house.

What could possibly be this important? Were they breaking up? She couldn't have children so she wasn't pregnant. Oh, hell she was going to get marr-

OUCH! Fuck! Ow! Who in the hell put that rock there! I whimpered and looked at my ankle. It was red. Oh man, please don't be broken. That would be the fifth broken bone! Edward had been ahead of me, but he was kneeling by my ankle now. How had he known I'd fallen? He must pay more attention to me then I thought.

"Don't move it." He rolled my pant leg up; thank god I shaved that morning. I had just bunched the jeans up, he was taking extra care. "Does it hurt to put pressure on it?" He asked as he pushed very lightly. I nodded, tears brimming in my eyes.

I didn't have time to protest as he picked me and somehow maneuvered me to be on his back. I held on, gripping his neck. He smelt so good. He was very gentle too; it was like I was a feather, he didn't look slowed down or strained. Hell, we got there faster than I would have.

I thought he'd put me down, but he just walked right up to the house, me still attached. I wasn't going to offer, I loved being this close to him. When we got to the front door, he knelt down and I reached out, turning the handle and pushing. I giggled, this was fun!

Carlisle Mercedes was in our driveway. The first thing I saw was Alice, crying hysterically. Holy… this was serious. Rose was pissed and Jaspers brow was ruffled, in a mixture of happy and worry. Emmett was leaning against the door frame, a slight smile on his face.

"What you do now, Bell-Bell?" Bell-Bell? What the hell-hell. No way was he calling me that! I gave a glare Rose would be proud of and stuck my tongue out. Rose wouldn't be proud of that.

Edward moved to the living room and plopped me down on the couch. Before Edward could turn around, Alice was on top of me. I held her, thinking she needed comfort.

"I GET TO PLAN A WEDDING!!!!!!!!!" Oh, hell. Edward was my new brother. I was appalled. I looked at Edward and he had the same look plastered across his face. No wonder Rose was pissed. We were already outcasts; did they have to push it to incestual outcasts? Jesus!

"WE'RE MOVING IN!" God, there wouldn't be a moment where I wouldn't be with Edward now. Yay, right? Too bad we were BROTHER AND SISTER now! I was going with Rose on this one. I was mad. Edward took my ankle in his hands again. He didn't look that upset about it.

"I don't care, if you don't." He said, I looked him dead in the eyes. WHAT!? He didn't care that--- Well, wait. We'd be sleeping upstairs, in the same house, get to eat breakfast together, and hell everything. We would have a close family, but we wouldn't actually be related. Hell, none of us Hale's were related to begin with. I half smiled when Rose looked at Emmett. I turned around to see his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Babe," He said, "I didn't care, as soon as they said it." She turned around. Well, couldn't she be stubborn? I bet she was still pissed from his week of silence. Hell, Emmett probably thought Edward had it easy. Edward told me that Emmett was relying on him to know what was going on with James now. He also explained why he would be around all the time.

"Calm down, Alice." Esme said walking into the living room. Carlisle knew what was going on immediately and looked over my ankle. Maybe it was a good idea that a doctor was moving in.

"Will you be one of my bride's maids Bella? Rose and Alice already said yes. No maid of honor though, I could never choose between you." I couldn't believe she even had to ask. I started crying like Alice!

"Or course!" My ankle would be fine in the morning. We'd be spending our family Saturday, moving the Cullen's in.

-------------------- AUTHORS NOTE------------

Truth or dare in future chapter/chapters. Please give me some ideas. And… Review please, I've been working hard.


	8. Eight: Run From Yourself

------------------------------------------------------------

Announcement:

I did rush the week apart thing in the last chapter, but I wanted it to be closer to the book. Where Edward and Bella have on and off weeks where Edward would stay away from her.

Plus--- I didn't want a whole chapter being a mope-ish, long, sad chapter.

I had Bella forgive Edward so quickly because she always did.

I also had the chapter start and stop with them together. I didn't want to leave you guys with a chapter all about James' craziness. I'm trying not to rush things, but I always hated when I've been waiting for a chapter update and they end it that way. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I'm not going to change it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Eight

--------- Edwards POV-------- (I just love his POV's.)

I liked Bella best like this. Hair pulled back to the top of her head, bouncing with every step, stretchy work out pants on and a tee shirt. She didn't put one drop of makeup on, which wasn't too far off from what she normally wore.

Everything was packed; we were just moving everything over now. We had the rooms divided up. Alice was going to take the room next to Rose and Bella's and Emmett and I would be taking the extra two rooms next to Jasper's. I'd be right across the hall from Bella, Jasper across from Alice, and Emmett right in the middle.

Bella had been keeping her distance, but she would be stuck riding with me back. I made sure that the only empty seat was in my car. I'm sure she noticed, but I didn't care. I guess we'd be together non-stop after this, but I didn't want to waste one moment. She was labeling a box now; I could hear the scratch of the permanent marker on the cardboard.

Emmett, Rose, Bella and I were in charge of deliver. Alice, Jasper and Esme were in charge of decoration/placement in the house. Carlisle was on reassembly, after Emmett and I took things apart. Last I heard he was putting together my bed again. It wasn't going well.

"What are we going to do about the Piano?" The sweetest voice asked. Emmett and Rose were still upstairs packing Emmett's room, so I knew she was talking to me. We moved on to the living room together. Esme didn't want Bella working alone… She would be the one something happened too. She was still limping from her ankle incident.

"Movers have to come for it. Pianos can't be jostled too much because of the tuning. If we moved it we would have to hire someone to come out here and tune it." She nodded her head, more in understanding than agreement.

Emmett's Jeep was filled, and since Rose refused to use her M3, Carlisle's Mercedes was parked next to it, followed by my Volvo. Could you believe that Bella only owned bikes? Her dad left her with a beat up pickup truck, but she didn't know how to get it over to the garage for Rose.

Rose was getting more and more hostile by the day. I'm glad Bella didn't have such antagonistic feelings. I really believe that Esme made Jasper stay just so he could have a break from Rose's emotions. She knew about Jasper. I have hope that maybe I could come forth and be accepted too.

"Do you want to take back your car? Everything is labeled now." Did she want to ride with me then? I smiled. She had told Rose yesterday that my driving scared the crap out of her. I was quite amused.

She saw my smile and added. "I'm driving!" her eyes getting wider accusing me of planning this. Ha! I was getting better at reading her facial expressions. It helped that I'd been in her family's heads for awhile now. They all paid so much attention to each other's needs.

"What?" I said innocently, pulling my keys out to jingle them. No one drives my Volvo, except me. She reached for them, but I pulled them up higher than she could reach, which wasn't hard.

"Don't make me play dirty." She warned, eyes narrowing slightly. I laughed. She was the cutest person when she was angry. Scratch that, she was the cutest person.

"You have to earn them." I crooked smiled at her, tempting her to play dirty. I just couldn't imagine anything she could do to get these keys from me that would work, anyways. She was too innocent to think of anything too dirty.

"I'll warn you one more time, since I like you, but I'm going to play dirty if you don't hand over those keys." She said she liked me! I swear I would have danced if I was alone. I arched an eye brow, temping her to even try.

She looked up at me, her doe eyes shining with hesitation and determination. I was puzzled for all of two minutes when she arches on her tip-toes and presses her lips to mine. My eyes widened, and her eyes closed. She tasted amazing, god, like water after days in a desert. The next thing I knew, she pulled away, laughing.

The keys were gone. She took my keys, but I couldn't be mad after that. She kissed me! She turned and ran. I followed, keeping up so I was just behind her.

When we reached my car I pushed her between it and myself, satisfied that I had an effect on her too. I wanted those keys back. She was nervous, looking over my face. Whatever she had been looking for must not have been there, because she smiled. I liked our bodies pressed together like this.

"Two can play at that game… Hand them over, love." I whispered, too close to her ear for it not to send shivers down her back. I smiled to myself. She shook her head. Really, now? She was more stubborn than I thought.

I kissed the spot right below her ear; I could feel her heart beating against my chest. I really had an effect on her, and boy did I like it. "n-no." she still denied me. Hell I was about to tell her she earned it, if she was that strong, but this was far too much fun.

I found her hands in mine, and they were empty. Where had she put them? I pulled away slightly surprised. She had a smile on her face, nervousness in her eyes. _That little sneak!_ I captured her lips, for no reason this time. I wrapped my hands around her waist and I felt her arms go around my neck. This was perfect, I never wanted to leave her if this was what I would be getting every-

"WOOO! Go EDDO!" Damn. _Really?_ I pulled away, watching Bella's face turn from pink to red. Man, was she beautiful. Rose came out of nowhere and tackled Emmett to the ground. Whoa, where'd that strength come from? It wasn't an easy task to get Emmett down.

"You RUINED my sister's first kiss!" she shouted not two inches from Emmett's face. That had been Bella's first kiss? I feel dirty now. I didn't even know what number Bella was. No, Bella didn't get a number; she was the first kiss that mattered. End. Of. Story.

"I like this position." Emmett said bringing his hands to Rose's legs. Maybe she hadn't realized that she was straddling him. Regretfully, I detangled myself from Bella. Noticing Rose huffing and leaving Emmett on the ground by himself. She started Carlisle's car, and took off.

Bella took the opportunity to get in the driver's seat, and pushing the lock down. She beamed up at me triumphantly. Fine, she won this one. I couldn't help but smile back, and get into the passenger seat. Emmett was on his elbow now, looking dazed. I think Rose being on him like that, affected him more than we thought. Ew.

----- Few hours later, Still EPOV------

I had to get a new bed. Wonderful. Carlisle broke the frame when he was trying to put it together. Emmett's survived, but he had a king that couldn't be broken. I was going to upgrade to something bigger for Bella and I. Hell; I'd just get a bed for Bella and I's future together.

It was too late now, so I just had a mattress on my floor. I was reorganizing my CD's… again. I liked them in my order. I was about half way done, when I heard a soft knock on the door. Hmmm, it wasn't Alice or Emmett, that's for sure. Emmett couldn't be soft, and Alice didn't bother with knocking because she always knew what would happen before it passed.

"Come in." I said, hoping that I hadn't hesitated long enough for the knocker to leave. I knew it was Bella, since I couldn't read who it was. I was really getting good at the 'listening' while doing something else.

"Do you need any help?" I think she changed her mind on her question. There was no way she could be that nervous to ask me that. I shook my head, but added "I could use the company though." Before she thought I didn't want her around.

"Rose is helping Emmett, and by that I mean getting rid of his junk and Alice is ordering Jasper around in her room. Esme is getting her and Carlisle's thing to work together and figuring out what we have two of…" she sighed. "I'm useless right now." So I was her last choice.

Everything was set up though. My computer was up and running and my dresser had my clothes in it again. My clothes were hung up and I put the rest of the junk on the shelf in the closet. My black couch fit against the side wall where my dresser was. It was actually a bigger room than my other one. Everything fit nicely. Not crowded, but not empty.

"Can I pull my songs out?" She asked, standing right next to me. "I won't tell you which on the CD I wrote, but I'll put the CD's in a pile, K?" She wrote some of these songs? She must of realized that was surprised.

"Remember that scrap book? I paid for all of that, including the hospitals and orphanages, and this house, and the cars… I should have thought about the future, I just wanted happiness to come out of it. It was my past, and I was ready to make it something great!" Wow… so she must have been a millionaire? And she must have blown it all, already? It didn't look like they had a lot. She must have given a lot of it to the hospitals and orphanages.

"I wanted only good things to come out of them." She said again, more for herself than me, I think. She looked at me. I'd forgotten she asked me a question.

"Yes, but are you sure it's ok?" Wow, she wanted me to know her past, kind of. Since she didn't want to tell me the actual songs, just point me in the right direction. She started from the bottom and started to pull out CD's. She started to fidget when she hit 12 CD's. Wow… Really?

I put the last CD in order, and she had seventeen CD's stacked in front of her. She didn't look happy. I hadn't done anything wrong have I? She put her CD's on the top shelf, stretching with her tiptoes to do it. Then left my room without a word, what just happened?

-------------------Rose POV---------------------

Bella had her first kiss!!! I was too happy about her having feelings for someone to be mad that I hadn't received one yet. Not one that I counted, anyways. Emmett had so much crap. It was like he was collecting everything that no one wanted.

Like a lime colored pair of Jeans? Come on… He would not be wearing that. I threw out a lot of it, hell half of it; Emmett didn't even know he had. He kept going. 'No way' and 'sweet' like it was awesome that he had junk to go through. We had two garbage bags full.

"Can you walk those down to the trash can, Emmett?" our driveway was long, usually we made Jasper do it, but we would be re-doing who-did-what-chore around the house. Esme liked doing dishes and Jasper loved to cook, so that wouldn't change. Alice would probably take over grocery shopping, but I wasn't sure if Bella wanted to give that up, and we still had cleaning. I was hoping I could just take over the 'car' things. I really wanted to look under the hood of that Volvo.

Bella came in as soon as Emmett left, I knew something was up because her eyebrows were tight. She looked around for a place to sit, but it was a mess. She sat down on the floor, where Emmett had just been.

"He had every one of my Songs… every ONE!" Her eyes started to brim with tears, and when they got to full, the tears fell down her cheeks. Wow, none of us even knew who had her songs or where they ended up. She wanted to do it alone.

"I picked out the CD's that had my songs… He had so many CD's I never imagined… God Rose, what should I do, do you think it's alright?" I nodded my head. He knew Bella more that he imagined. I'd only heard seven of her songs. I think she had more out there; the artists just hadn't released their CD's yet.

"Did you tell him about them?" Did she really trust Edward more than me and Jasper? Maybe she didn't know that he had so many… Jasper peaked his head in, Alice freaking out behind him.

"Everything alright?" Alice disappeared, going in the direction of Edward's room. I wasn't surprised when I heard her slam his door. She might be a little pissed that Bella was crying… just, a little. I motioned for Jasper to come in, knowing we had some time before we were interrupted.

"He had all my songs Jasper… All the ones out, I mean." She looked so fragile, so scared. Jasper smiled down at her, and took a seat right next to her.

"You know that means he must have liked them, to have bought them, right?" I nodded, really glad that Jasper was good at dissecting other people's feelings. I could have handled it, but Jasper takes minutes, where if I'd have done it, it would have taken an hour.

I scooted forward taking one of Bella's hands in both of mine. Jasper did the same with her other hand. She already started to look better.

"He knows you, Bella. Whether he realizes it or not, and he liked what he found." I added, Jasper gave me an approving look. I knew she was already struggling with the male attention she was now getting. It was hard for her because she blames herself. She thinks that because she didn't say no, because she didn't fight him, and because she never told anyone, that she was saying yes.

We have family talks every Sunday morning. We sit in a circle, and talk about anything that's bothering us. We call it our counseling. We would talk about our past and know that the people around you understands you, and isn't judging you. They themselves have been through shit too. Bella told us twice that she thought maybe it was her fault because she never stopped him.

When Bella found out that I had been a gift. She thought maybe her mother had married Felix to give her as a gift to him. She didn't know for sure though, and hopefully she never had to find out. She told me that losing Rene was nothing because she gained a sister. I wished to this day that I had been nicer to her. 'It doesn't matter now.'

"ICECREAM." Esme's voice screamed from downstairs. I was hoping we would have more time together. I just whispered. 'Tomorrow is Sunday,' and helped Jasper pull Bella to her feet. I wiped her tears from her face, and when the hallway was clear dragged her to our room to redo her makeup.

There were now eight chairs at our living room table. The Hales on the right and the Cullen's on the left, except the two heads of the table, Esme at one end and Carlisle at the other. A bowl of ice cream was in front of every seat. Bella took the middle seat, and I took the one closest to Esme. Jasper was already seated by Carlisle, across from Alice.

Edward and Emmett wasn't there yet. I felt bad for making Emmett walk all the way down, but it was his junk. Plus, he was big enough to handle two garbage bags. I still couldn't believe he got a hard on when I tackled him. Seriously? I was yelling in his face and still.

Edward found a seat across from Bella, and he looked at her. Longer than I would have expected but still showing pain and confusion, he didn't know how to handle her yet. I wasn't about to help either. He flashed his eyes in my direction. Almost like he heard me… Well, if he could hear me, so be it. He didn't deserve her anyways.

I had to wonder what she would be telling us tomorrow morning. Last time we spoke she relived her eleventh birthday. I couldn't believe that my father forced her to swallow him, as HER gift. It was horrible, I could almost hear her trembling voice again. Jasper and Bella had years of torture. I only had one night. I honestly didn't think I could have lived through what Bella had. Everything she's told me, she still hasn't said it all.

Edward was gripping the end of the table. The look on his face didn't even look human… Oh. MY. GOD. HE REALLY CAN HEAR ME.

"NO… NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed and pushed my chair back. "I'm so sorry, Bella!" I turned and ran. Esme stood up and I heard Carlisle explain to everyone about Edward. I didn't stay, I changed into my jogging suit and grabbed my ipod. I went out to the balcony and climbed down the crisscrossing wood we put alongside the house. The ivy hadn't reached the top yet, so I used it as a latter. I reached the bottom and started running.

I ran until I wasn't tired anymore, until I didn't think about anything. I couldn't deal with Emmett, I was ruined already, and by god I betrayed Bella's trust in me. I had a feeling he could hear me, but I still thought about it. I gave her secrets away for free.

I didn't care what music was playing, I didn't even listen. I used it to drown out the noise. Now, I used it so I couldn't think. My own house wasn't safe with thoughts! I couldn't think in my own house anymore.

I shouldn't have left like that. My family has to be worried. I'm too upset to go back now though… I don't want too. Damn, I'd have something to say tomorrow. I made a half circle and started my way back. I was glad we explored these woods when we first moved here, or I'd be lost.

Damn. I really wanted to finish that bike. I could keep my mind busy with that, for sure. It started to get colder, and I flipped my phone open. Our street was just up ahead.

"Hey, Bella… Can you come get me please?" I said not bothering to wait for her greeting. She never asked questions, she was the perfect sister. She just waited for the problem to surface and dealt with it. I wished I was as strong as her.

I saw head lights around the corner and I waved. Not looking so see if it was the right car or not.

REVIEW!!!!!!! I want to know what you think. Please?


	9. Nine: Head Lights

A/N: I think I'm going to go back and name all my chapters… So don't get confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

Chapter Nine

------------------ Bella POV-------------------

What was Rose sorry about? Why had she been screaming?

Esme stood up after Rose's exclamation. She was going to follow, but Jasper and I stood up and stopped her. We stayed in a hug for awhile. I knew she hated when one of us was upset. She just wanted to comfort Rose, but she wasn't one to be pitied. Rose hated it when you looked at her like that.

Carlisle was explaining what Edward was. How he could read thoughts. I knew this but Esme and Jasper didn't. After I was sure that Esme wasn't going to go anywhere, I patted Carlisle on the shoulder. Not only to show my support, but that it was alright by me. I grabbed Rose's almost full bowl of ice cream, and mine, putting them in the sink. Esme was hugging Edward when I turned around.

Alice spoke up for herself, and joined the Esme huddle. Jasper didn't say anything, so I did. I walked right up to Carlisle and said 'Jasper can feel everyone else's emotion, and can change them.' He almost looked surprised that there was another gifted one among us.

Then understanding, this family would get along just fine with so many gifts.

Jasper had to proved it. He said 'anger' and I saw Carlisle expression harder. He moved on and said 'love' and Carlisle's face softened. But when Carlisle turned and looked scared, I knew that Jasper hadn't put that emotion there.

"Dad," Edward said. "He has only used it on us to calm us down. Esme's feelings and yours are your own." I'd never heard Edward call Carlisle Dad before. Carlisle relaxed and once Esme was free of children, Carlisle escorted her to her room with him.

The door opened and I thought maybe it was Rose running out, but Emmett came in. He came into the kitchen and started on his bowl of ice cream.

"What's with everyone?" He asked, ice cream spraying out of his mouth. Gross, Rose will have a project on her hands. They fit each other well, with how Rose was; she needed someone with simple needs and a funny attitude toward life.

"Hello?" He said again, and I realized all four of us were off thinking, and hadn't replied. I patted Emmett's shoulder and left for upstairs. I needed to find my phone incase Rose needed anything. Jasper was close behind. He was making my nervousness ease, but I knew because he was nervous, that it wouldn't completely vanish.

"Jasper…" I said wanted desperate to ask him to stay the night with Rose and me. It was already almost eleven o'clock. We moved a whole household and family in today. I didn't want to have to deal with my emotions right now.

"Already planning on it, for Emmett." He said. I laughed, so he thought Emmett would try to sneak into Rose's room. Like she couldn't handle that oaf! Jasper was a good brother. He took his role very seriously. We loved him for it.

"Bella…" I was half way up the stairs, hoping he would stop me, and he did. Edward had come after me. He wanted to talk to me! Jasper nodded his head had touched my arm slightly. He continued to go upstairs.

He was walking up the stairs, so I waited for him, and then continued to walk with him. After I have my phone in my hands, I'll feel a lot better. We walked into my room, and I was glad that I had cleaned up a few nights ago.

I still felt self conscious because I had to little. I didn't like getting things for myself, or others giving me things. So I had a limited amount of items I called my own.

"I've never been in your room before." He said. I nodded looking around the room myself. We had divided the room in half, most of the stuff in it was hers, pink bedspread, pink rug, pink computer, and a damn pink couch, even though no one used it. I had my grandmothers' old quilt, and I was glad it survived for so long, and the bookshelves. I did share the computer with Rose though, I must say.

Neither of us wanted to sleep alone, and we had shared a room before Esme adopted us. It just made sense that we would stay together. Plus, Rose relived it sometimes when she would sleep. I would wake her up and cuddle with her. It wasn't weird. We were just that close.

Rose had said sorry to me. At the table, it clicked right now. I turned my horrified expression to Edward. HAD SHE BEEN THINKING ABOUT MY PAST? Oooh, he hated me. This was an 'I don't think we should be more than friends' talk. Oh man! What had she been thinking about?

----------------Edward POV!---------

Bella. Had. Been. Forced. To. Do. WHAT? Anger boiled forth and I couldn't help my expression to be toward Rose. She had been the one thinking about it. It wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help but force my anger to be toward her.

She figured it out pretty quickly, but I didn't care. Bella had years of torture under her belt, literally. I swear, now and forever, that I will be extra gentle with her. She needed to realize that none of that had been her fault. She needed someone to want her for her, not for her body. I would be that person. I could be nothing like I was before. I would do that for her.

Rose flipped her shit, and ran. I guess she wasn't about to accept me. I turned to Jasper. _'Woah, what just happened, why was she sorry?'_

Then Esme _'Ooh no, she couldn't handle this so quickly. I should have waited. We should have married before they moved in…'_

Alice thought _'It had to happen this way Edward. Trust me. The alternative would have involved all of us. __Je suis fatigue-'_

Carlisle thought _'I should have told her about Edward before, Alice too. They shouldn't have to hide, but it must have been a surprise to Rose. I hope she wasn't thinking anything to horrible about us.'_

Bella was a blank, but when I looked at her, she was intercepting Esme. Jasper was right beside her. She hadn't realized why Rose had apologized to her yet. I was glad. I wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, that I could fix everything for her; that I _would_ fix everything for her.

Carlisle explained everything, and then Bella told us about Jasper. Carlisle had been the only one that hadn't known, but it was nice of her to come forth with that for him. Jasper demonstrated, and I didn't realize until know, how in-tuned he was with his own power. I spent years trying not to accept it, Jasper knew it was a part of him, and just went with it.

Esme and Carlisle left, and a few minutes of silence for everyone but me, Emmett came in. Being the usual Emmett, he had no idea what was going on. Alice was going to fill him in; she wanted me to go after Bella. She thought we needed to talk.

I followed after Bella and Jasper; Jasper thought it was a good idea too. Why was everyone else telling me what I needed to do? I already knew. I was going to get mad if no one spoke to me anymore, just thought to me.

"Bella…" I said, catching her in the middle of the stairway. Not the greatest idea, Edward! She wasn't that great at balance. I took the stairs so if anything happened I could catch her. I knew I was being acutely aware of everything about Bella, but I wanted to keep her safe.

We walked the rest of the way to her room. I'd never been in it before, and I was excited to see how she lived. When she opened the door, it was filled with pink. God, I hope that was Rose's side. I smiled when she sat on the not-pink bed.

"I've never been in your room before." I said noticing her eyes darting around the room. She smiled slightly when her expression changed. She looked scared and hurt, then horror made it on her face. I wanted to stop it. I wanted her to be happy, I wanted her to finish that smile she started.

She figured it out. She knew why Rose had apologized, why she took off, and why Carlisle explained. She knew that I knew something. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that. It was in her eyes, everything always found a way to show in her eyes.

"Everything is fine." I said, taking a seat on her bed, across from her. I was at the foot of the bed and she was at the head. I took her hand, and she flinched. I didn't want her to react like that to me. I turned my head down for a moment, but didn't let go.

'_You have thirty minutes before Rose calls.' _Alice thought from the other room. '_I'll keep Jasper away until then.'_ I appreciated the warning. She knew that when someone thought to me, it finds a way in my head.

"Bella." I lifted her chin with my finger. "Bella, look at me." She made eye contact and I knew she was looking for something again. She was always looking for something when she looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said hoping she knew I didn't mean to find out like that. That I wanted us to have a normal relationship, but with my mind reading, I didn't think that it was possible. She started to cry, and I took her in my arms. Loving how she fit in them.

Her face had found my shoulder, one arm wrapped around me under my arm and the other hand gripping my clothes. I moved her so she was sitting between my legs, so I could put one arm around her waist, and the other under her head. It was like a puzzle I had been waiting my whole life to complete. Like everything in the world fell into place and I had a reason.

Hell, I had a life, a real one that I wanted to live, she was my sun, and I was pulled into her. She was my life and I wouldn't give her up. She made me like who I was, because I was with her. I had happiness. I had a purpose. I had love. I brought the hand around her waist up to wipe her tears away.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered, wanting to know her. I wanted to erase every hurt. Her face turned from my shoulder to look me in the eyes. They pierced, they hurt. Tears were brimming over and her eyes looked deeper than I ever thought possible. It felt like someone reach a hand around my heart and squeezed. I didn't want to see so much pain in her.

"I wanted to…" I thought that was her answer since she stopped, but she continues a moment later. "tell you when I was ready. I thought you'd leave." I smiled down at her, I knew when I smiled it was crooked.

"You are my life, Bella. I couldn't leave you anymore than I could rip out my own heart and live." Maybe that was too much, since she stopped breathing for a moment. Shock and fear crossed her face, then disbelief.

"W-what?" did she just stutter? I didn't answer; instead I just bent myself down until our lips met. She tasted like tears this time, but I didn't care. I wanted her to know, I wanted her to understand that I was pouring everything I felt for her into that kiss. Her hands loosened then wrapped around my neck, she pulled my face closer, gripping my hair in her firsts.

I pushed her onto her back, being careful not to squish her. I brushed my tongue along the bottom of her lip and I heard her moan. I pulled away, detangling myself. I would need a cold shower. I hadn't expected her to moan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" She said, dazed still. I laughed in spite of myself. She had lost control with me. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. I wouldn't take her though. She was different. I didn't want her to think I'd use her; I wanted to prove that I didn't need it. I wanted her to know that she was more to me.

I needed to have better control over myself. I couldn't lose control around her. She was too precious. I didn't want to break her. I sighed, and then smiled at her. Telling her she had nothing to say sorry for.

Before she could think to get up, I laid down between her and the wall her bed was pressed up against. I didn't want to lose our closeness yet. I pulled her body against mine, and she let it happen. She fit every contour of my body with hers. This would be a lot easier if she wasn't so tempting. That wasn't her fault.

I decided I'd tell her about me, and about my parents. How my mother was and my father, even though I didn't know a lot, I told her everything I knew. I still owned our old house. I inherited everything of theirs, but I didn't want to change or sell anything.

She told me a little about her mother, but only when I asked. I noticed that she didn't really like talking about her. She kept going back to questions about me. I didn't know there was that much to tell until she asked me about it. I guess you never really think about your life until later.

I was just starting to wonder what time it was when 'Tremble for my beloved' played again. She reached for her phone, quickly. She opened it and I could hear Rose's voice on the other end. Bella asked where she was and pulled me along with her.

"We'll be there in a minute." She said, including me. I watched as she knocked on Alice's door, wanting them to come too. There wouldn't be a car that could fit us all. Emmett would want to come too.

Alice said. "We can squeeze into the Volvo. I can sit on Jasper's lap." And that was the end of it. I grabbed my keys and Emmett joined us.

Bella took the front seat. I looked at Jasper and he nodded at me, I believe in thanks. I smiled back, happy that he was alright with me being with his sister, even after the week of-

"Turn left at the end of the driveway." Bella said interrupting my internal happy dance and thought. "She'll be waiting on the side of the road." She finished, fidgeting with her safety belt. Maybe she was still pretty upset. I reached over and buckled her in.

Emmett took the seat behind Bella, Alice in the middle and Jasper behind me. I couldn't help but listen in.

Emmett thought '_I should have explained everything to her.' _Obviously Alice filled him in. '_She probably hates me for keeping secrets, especially after she told me she didn't want secrets between us. She told me she wanted me to bring down her walls, and I already fucked it up.'_

Alice was in English, finally. _'Every time I look in my future, I see Jasper in it, but it changes right before it happens. It's like he's resisting me. I can't help how I feel, and he won't come out of his shell.'_

Alice and Jasper together? It made perfect sense now; I just hadn't realized that my sister was interested in anyone. I would be paying extra attention to Jasper, as of late. I want to know if he has the same feelings for her. I'd give her a heads up before she got to deep if Jasper wasn't into her.

I turned to his thoughts, hoping to get some insight. _'Bella is feeling a lot better, she has an almost pink glow about her. I wish Alice would give me a sign like that. All I felt from her was hope and happiness. I loved the feeling of her hope, but I never picked up any love or interested feelings toward me. Maybe I should just stop while I'm ahead.'_

I'm going to have to fix that.

Wait! Bella loved me! Sure I professed myself to her, but she hadn't said it to me. She had a pink glow about her! I grinned to myself, knowing someone would figure out I was smiling at their thoughts. Bella had her hands clasped together, knuckles white.

We were on the road in no time, when I saw a woman waving to our right. I pulled over on the opposite side of Rose. A little ahead of her, I didn't want to scare her by pulling up beside her. She would have to cross the street to get to my car.

I saw a truck in my rear view mirror, and everything turned to slow motion. Alice saw Bella getting hit by that truck. She had her safety belt off and she was opening the door. Jasper read the panic, but didn't know what was going on. Alice was in the middle, so just reached up to the front trying to grab her.

She was stepping out when I went for her arm, anything I could grab to pull her back into the car. I don't know how I did it, but I climbed over the front seat, and exited the car from her side. I heard the truck breaks squeaking. I saw Rose take a step forward, everyone's thoughts a consecutive.

'_Oh, shit.'_

Not mine, the only thought I could process what _'not her.' _It played in my head like a record. She was a deer in the head lights. Stopping right in the path of the truck, torn between the directions she could take. It was too late.

I grabbed her and pushed.


	10. Ten: Until forever stops

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: The awesome Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. I own nothing!

Chapter Ten

------------------ Rose POV-------------------

Holy Hell! My heart was trying to escape my ribs, and it was starting to hurt with the speed it was picking up. I tried to bring my hand up to calm it, but I was still shocked-frozen. The truck honked, swerved slightly and kept going.

"ASS!" I screamed, suddenly coming to life. I turned to flick him off but Emmett was there. He engulfed me, and turned me toward Bella. The mom in me surfaced and I tried to go to her.

"Wait; let her recover for a second. We don't want to overwhelm her." Emmett whispered. I looked around and saw Jasper and Alice had similar ideas. They were not two feet from us. How had I missed their approach? All our attention was on Bella.

She looked surprised, and Edward was checking her over, probably scared that he hurt her when he practically full on tackled her.

"Bella… " He whispered, worry lines etched into his fore head. "Does anything hurt?" I noticed that he was being careful to not put any weight on her; he was just balancing over her. She didn't answer, and I noticed she was crying.

I couldn't help but do the same. I almost lost my sister today. She gets hurt a lot, but never this close to death, and never in front of me. It's jarring. Emmett pulled me in tighter, and I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I don't think I've ever cried in front of anyone besides my family. Hm. I guess they were all family now, or rather, soon to be.

"Edward." I heard her weak attempt at acting strong. Her voice was shaking. He stroked his hand across her cheek, whipping some of her tears off her face. "I think I'm alright." She tried again to sound strong. I didn't think anyone was buying it.

"Let's get you home." Edward said, only speaking to Bella, but still asking us all to get back in the car. I watch as he picked her up and Emmett guided me back to the Volvo. I just wanted to hug her, touch her, anything for me to confirm that she's alive and real… and just ok.

Jasper must have seen it on my face, because he reached over and squeezed me hand. We all piled into the back seat, Alice and I fitting both our butts in the middle seat. I was amazed all four of us could squeeze back here. Bella was put in the front seat, and Edward buckled her in. I saw her eyes flash back at us, a blush spread nicely across her face.

"It's alright, Bells." Jasper says followed by Alice saying "We're just glad you're alive." I nodded my head, not sure if I could actually form a sentence right now. Emmett, in an attempt to lighten the mood said, "How many close calls has that been now? You're a walking target, Kid." No one laughed, but in any other non-death situation, that would have been funny. I punched him lightly, and he grumbled an apology as Edward glared at him in the rearview mirror.

I wondered if Edward was capable of taking care of her before, even after the alley occurrence, but I had faith in him now. It took all three of us before, and… oddly enough, instead of feeling happy for her, I was jealous. I didn't want to be replaced. I want to still take care of my Bella. I want to be the one she confides in, and goes too before anyone. I want to defend her and fight for her, just the same as we have always been doing.

Bella, Jasper, Esme and I have always been a unit; I don't want others coming into our house… and hearts! I don't want to change that. I became aware then of the pairs we were forming. Before I was just upset about Emmett and I's almost relationship being screwed up. Now, I didn't want to loose my family. I wanted Jasper, Bella and I to always only lean on each other.

I am essentially a selfish person but I didn't realize until just now, that I was willing for both my brother and sister to be alone with me then be happy without me. I backtracked, not only because I realized that Edward was probably listening, but I also shocked myself.

Moving on is inevitable, but I was going to fight it. Maybe not fight the developing relationships around me, but the distancing of already established relationships. Besides, I was gaining another sister, and another brother, if you want to get all technical.

We pulled in and I intentionally ignored Edward, regardless if he was trying to get my attention or not. Esme would, no doubt, still be up, but I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with Carlisle trying to come in as my father figure or something. Esme was my mother; Carlisle was simply enough, someone my mother was with, and my future boyfriend's father. Damn it.

-----------Bella's POV--------

I did a mental tally if anything hurt. My hip hurt, but I think it was because it was digging into the ground. Who in the hell was on top of me? Big hands came up on both sides of my face, and I forgot if I was going to say anything or not. Green, cloudy eyes found mine. He saved me, didn't he? I felt my eyes start to fill with tears. My mouth popped open and I closed it again. I felt the tears spill over and I just didn't know how to thank him… again.

His beautiful mouth started moving. Was he trying to say something? He was defiantly speaking. Was I deaf?

"Edward…" I was trying to reassure him, but when I spoke, it sounded choked and shaky. I can hear! After a few seconds, I tried again. "I think I'm alright." His cloudy eyes started to clear up, he was relieved about something. I hoped that I put that look on his face. It was almost like he himself just couldn't believe he saved me in time.

"Lets get you home." Boy did that sound wonderful. Not actually going home, but that he called our house, home. He moved around me, and while I was trying to remember how to move my limbs, he picked me up. He didn't even look strained. I know I'm not big or anything, but I'm not that little either. Normal people would have had some trouble.

I couldn't help but realize how perfectly I fit in Edwards arms. My shoulders fit just right in the cradle's he made, and my knee's just seem to know where to drape over his other arm. I wish I had control of my limbs, because before I knew it, he was putting me back into the front seat. I would have held on, not wanting out of his grasp. He reached behind me and buckled me in; bring the strap across my chest.

He reached up and brushed the tear streaming down my face, off. He moved to quickly for me to be sure, but I think he put it in his mouth. He closed the door, and started walking around, while the rest of us piled into his back seat.

I looked back; to see if anyone was mad at me for being rash. I knew better than to cross any street without looking. I was just so wrapped up in relief and worry all at once I just needed to tell Rose that everything was fine! She didn't have to worry about it.

Everyone looked alright, Rose was still crying, Jasper was tense but not angry, Alice was still worried about something and Emmett looked happy for having Rose back. They reassured me, well Jasper and Alice did. I didn't expect Rose to come clean with how she felt, and I actually felt a little better when Emmett even cracked a joke about it, even if it was a little too early.

Edward didn't look amused. I swore that I would be extra careful now, I liked the carefree, crooked smile Edward, not the stressed-serious Edward. I didn't like that I affected him this much, just as much as I loved it.

He caught my eye, and his eyebrows crinkled together. Before I could decipher what the look meant, he smile, frowned, then turned away and gripped the steering wheel. Why was he angry? Of course he should be angry.

I put him in jeopardy… Hell, I almost killed him because he felt obligated to save me. I almost… killed… Edward. Oh. My. God. Tears started to spill over again. How could I live without him? Now, he was angry. I ruined our chance. He should be with someone who could take care of themselves. He shouldn't have to be held back.

As soon as the car was parked, I darted for the front door, amazingly, Rose beat me there first. Esme came out of no where and held Rose, repeating how she was sorry and that we could get through this as a family. I was half way up the stairs, still staring at them when I noticed Rose actually looked mad. Not mad, pissed. Why was she pissed? Usually Esme could calm her down pretty quick. I saw the front door open and I hustle the rest of the way up, cursing for the moment that we have an open house, no secrets. How could I hide now?

I smiled to myself. Alice took the room down the hall for a reason. We made the attic our closet. Of course I had most of my books up there too, besides my favorites next to my bed. So I grab the closest book and pull down the stairs. Hoping that everyone was held up downstairs and somehow I was the only one to escape.

I pulled the string to close the stairway and I heard Rose's voice. I cursed silently until I realized that she wanted to escape with me. I gestured for her to hurry the hell up, and when she reached the top with me, she pulled the door closed.

We both sighed, me with relief and I believe she did too. We walked around as quietly as possible and we both took a seat on the floor. She reached over and grabbed my hand. She hadn't stopped? Then again, I was still crying too, but just for other reasons.

"Are you alright Bella?" She whispered. Trying to be as quiet as possible incase anyone was looking for us downstairs. Of course if Edward was trying, he could just follow Rose's thoughts.

"Yes, I just want to be away from Edward for awhile…" Knowing that he was most likely listening in on Rose, you know what they say about ease droppers. "He looked so angry… I'm afraid." There was silence for a time and I knew that Jasper was in our room, because suddenly I felt a lot better. Rose seemed to relax too.

"Jasper." She sighed, and I knew she wasn't sure if we should let him up, and risk the others finding us, or leave him downstairs. I paused for too long, and she shook her head no, thinking that I wasn't going to answer.

I used to have long periods of time of only talking when I had too. It was easier that way. I was considering picking that up again, especially after I eventually face Edward and his anger. I stretched my legs out to lie down. Soon after, Rose followed suit and held my hand. We stared at the ceiling together for what seemed like hours.

"I am sorry, Bella." I honestly thought that Rose had fallen asleep. I squeezed her hand, not willing myself to speak again. "I thought of your birthday…" My mouth popped open. That was one of the worst things I had admitted to her and Jasper. He said it didn't matter… how could he think that it didn't matter? The conversation we had before we left for Rose replayed and I realized I made a horrible mistake. I had to fight for anything we still had, not run away and hide from it!

"I'm sorry about the car ride back too. I was thinking some mean things. I didn't want our family to change. I want it to go back to just us four. I don't want to lose any of you. I don't want to share you either. I know that's selfish, but you, Jasper and Esme are the only people I can open up too, and you us. I don't want anyone else added to the group… I was Jealous, and I'd be lying if said I wasn't now.

"But Emmett… I understand the draw, the temptation and I know if you and Edward are anything like Emmett and I, it's almost like you just can't say no. An addiction, can you believe it's only been a few weeks since we met them?" I shook my head, and half smiled at her. She scooted over and kissed me on the cheek, and I did the same for her at the same time.

"Let go to bed, it has to be pushing the a.m." She pulled me up and along as she unclipped the lock to the stairs. We tried to go as silently as possible, skipping the creaking stairs.

I was glad that she told me, it must have been why Edward had been mad. I hope it was why Edward was mad anyways. I felt childish for running away, but I just needed to recoup if Edward was planning on ending any further progress in our relationship. I didn't want to _just _be Edward's sister.

When I reached the bottom, being extra careful this time, I turned to put the stairs back. I saw him, up against the wall, head on his knee's, hands over his head. He had to be sleeping, because we weren't that quiet coming down. I looked around and saw Emmett sprawled across Rose's bed, the pull bed out and Alice fast asleep on top of it, Jasper on the floor, like a gentleman.

Rose sighed, feeling guilty I'm sure, because I sure as hell felt guilty. This was our new family, and we needed to be open with them, just as much as we were with each other. I met Rose's eye and I knew we were on the same page. She put the stairs up, and when it clanked shut, Edward's head shot up. Damn those springs!

He was standing before I was even on my side of the room. He didn't look angry at all, just worried. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, at a loss for words. I didn't need words. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and he draped his arms over my shoulders, moving his hands up and down.

"Thank you for saving me." I whispered, and I felt his lips on the top of my head.

"Anytime, love." And it sounded almost like he was laughing with his words. So he found me funny? I couldn't help but smile. I mean, I didn't loose him after all, how could I be upset about anything right now?

"Get you PJs on, and meet me back here in 7." I say, pulling away and pushing him to the door. When he disappears, half running to his room, I notice Rose crawling in bed next to Emmett. It looked like Emmett was a bed hog, well so was Rose. I silently hoped there wouldn't be a blanket war as I grabbed a tank and a pair of shorts and headed for our bathroom.

Not a minute later, I heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, even though deep down, I thought it was really cute. I am currently brushing my teeth, so I really can't say 'come in.' so I cracked the door and peaked out. Edward was there, toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste in the other.

"Can I join you? I missed you when you were hiding." A big lopsided grin plastered on his face. How could I say no? And I didn't mean just because my mouth was foamy. I nodded and let the door swing open.

I rinsed my mouth while he was preparing his toothbrush. I put my toothbrush away, whipped my mouth and then maneuvered my way to sit on the counter while Edward brushed.

"I'm sorry I hid. I have a bad habit of running away from confrontations… You just looked pretty angry and intense on the drive here. Rose told me what she was thinking though." He nodded. "I knew you would be listening." He smiled with the toothbrush in his mouth.

I noticed his pajamas and I started laughing. He had the same colored wife beater on as my tank top, and the same colored boxers as my shorts. We had matching pajamas. He cleaned up and put his toothbrush away and gave me a sideways look.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind." I say gesturing to our outfits. He looks down and laughs, a softer chuckle then mine, being mindful of the sleeping bodies a wall away. He takes my hand and leads me out, shutting the light off as he went. We stepped over Jasper and made it to my bed.

I'm not sure how to do this… I've never actually, ah, did anything with a guy before Edward. I am pretty sure that sleeping next to such a godly figure wasn't going to happen. I think he knew I was nervous because he picked me up by my waist and plopped me down on top of everything. He switched the room light off.

My eyes took longer to adjust and I was started when I saw Edward was standing at the edge of the bed. I made a squeak noise, and I heard his wonderful chuckle again.

"Would you like me to sleep on the floor, Love?" I smiled, and reached my hand out for his, pulling him to my bed. I had a full bed, so it wasn't really meant for not-touching sleep. A queen or a king, you could get away with it, but a full was the smallest double bed there was.

He had that goofy grin on his face when he pulled the quilt over us, and my stomach did flip-flops when he pulled me into his chest. I snaked my arm under his and breathed him in. It was a sweet smell, almost like sun-dried peaches.

His had been drawing circles and designs on my back and usually that would put me to sleep, but my nerves were on double time. I think he knew it was worthless because he flipped on his back and tucked me under his arm.

"What do you want to talk about then?" He whispered, and I wished that we were alone. I didn't want any chance of any of them over hearing.

"Are they all asleep?" I asked, looking up and seeing that he was already looking at me. He nodded and tapped the side of his head. I guess he would know, and I trusted him anyways.

"I've never been in bed with a guy before… well, one I wanted to anyways." I ducked my head under, so we would loose eye contact. I wanted to be his first too, but when I felt his muscles tighten under me, I knew I wasn't. I sighed softly, and he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Bella…" he sighed almost as softly while he pulled my chin up to meet his eyes. "You are the only girl that ever meant something to me. I swear. I'm not proud of who I had been, but you make me want to be a better person."

Edward turned on his side so our heads were on the same level, he never looked away from me. I wanted to believe him, but how could he be with other people and have they not matter? I was jealous, of course, because he was telling me he wasn't virgin… and there had been more than one. Since it sounded like a plural.

I wanted to cry, but I knew I shouldn't. Edward was willing to forget about my past and love me despite of it. I am determined to do the same for him. I interlace our fingers and some of his tension lessens. Even his face muscles relaxed. He must have been worried I'd leave him for this.

"If you leave my past behind, I'll leave yours there too." I whisper, and bring my other hand to touch his cheek lightly. I trace the bone their and his eyes close. I'm not sure out of relief for me not holding his past against him, or in bliss for me touching him.

"I'm so glad you said that, Bella." He says, bringing his hand up to touch my face the way I touched his. He was colder than I was, but I was blushing pretty bad. "Your blush is exquisite" I smiled, doubting again that he couldn't read my mind, and he was just pretending not to.

"I think it's my new favorite color… or brown." I laughed as quietly as I could. That was one of the sweetest most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. But then again, my new favorite color was green, why wouldn't his change too.

"My favorite color is green." And a wide smile cracked his face in half.

"Go to sleep Bella, we have all day tomorrow together… and the next day, and the next until forever stops." He leans in toward me and our lips touch, but he pulled away too quickly. I grip his wife beater and pull our faces together again. Shivers run up my spine and goose bumps spread over my body.

We part to breath, and I take the opportunity to squish closer to him. When I push up close I notice it. He's defiantly hard, and instead of being afraid… I get excited, all over and in places I forgot existed until he pointed them out to me.

"Bella." he says, taking advantage of my shocked pause. "Please don't." He pleads. Maybe he didn't want me after all. I tried to reason with myself but all I could think about was rejection. I knew my room had other people in it, I knew they just moved in.

"You know I want you… It's not that." He said hurriedly, I think he was trying to beat the tears to the surface. I nod, since the proof is right between us. I knew I was over reacting. Hell we weren't even actually dating, were we? He kissed my forehead, and then moved to one cheek, then the other.

"Silly, Bella… Go to sleep." He whispered and another fear came to the surface.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" I ask, and his eyebrows raise, surprised at my question.

"As long as you want me to be." And I drifted to sleep, happy. Dreaming of Edward and our blossoming love.


	11. Eleven: Barbi Bella

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. I claim nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the comments! They keep me going!

Chapter Eleven

------------------ Bella POV-------------------

I haven't dreaded going to school since show in tell in the seventh grade. I only had my stuffed animal Fofo to show and Jim, my table buddy was bringing in his komodo dragon. How could I ever beat a dragon?

Scratch that, since the newspaper printed Rose and I's picture, showing the world exactly who we were.

School meant hours away from Edward. Even if I started and ended with him, and had lunch with him… it was still too long. He promised he'd sit with us from now on, but I still couldn't help but worry that this week would be a repeat of the last one.

Edward slept in my bed again last night, only this time we had the room to ourselves. Rose was carried off to Emmett's room around 10 o'clock. We talked for a few hours until we fell asleep. Actually, I think I just fell asleep on him. Maybe I should apologize for being rude.

Rose strolls in at 6:30, minutes after Edward leaves me to get ready. A smile I rarely see is sporting her lips, she skirts past me, half dancing, to reach her iPod dock. She presses play and Placebo starts playing. Her mood rubs off, and I laugh, joining her in her happy dancing.

Usually we rotate who picks the music we wake up too. We actually had speakers hooked up around the upstairs, but we rarely used them since we usually just left all our doors open. I hadn't kept track of whose turn it was, but usually we just let whoever wanted to, pick. Today, Rose plugged it into the speakers. I guess she wanted it loud, or well, maybe she just wanted everyone to join in.

"Help me pick my outfit!" Rose said, and danced over to our attack door, which meant she would be dressing me. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't say no to her when she was this happy. Alice came out of nowhere, jumping with excitement.

"BARBI BELLA!" she squealed and I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house could hear her over the speakers. Maybe Rose did that on purpose so no one would hear my screams when they started their torture.

A knock came on our door, and opened before anyone could say anything. Edward's head came in; an amused and slightly irritated look on his face. I was getting pretty good at what his face was telling me.

"Do you need rescued, love?" I nodded my head as both Rose and Alice shoved him out and slammed the door in his face.

"EDWARD!" Alice screeched. "What if one of us would have been changing!" Of course he would have known by our thoughts. Rose half pushed me up the stairs as Alice continued to shout things about people being inconsiderate.

"Nothing short, please." I begged, and I regretted it because all of Alice's energy was redirected to me and clothes. Rose laughed thoroughly enjoying having someone there that would appreciate their wardrobe.

"No complaining." Alice reprimanded once I was safely on a flat surface. Like I couldn't take the stairs and talk at the same time, really people? "I never get to dress up girls! I've lived with boys for most of my life… Don't take this from me Bella." I sighed, like she needed to give me a guilt trip on top of torturing me.

"Wow, Alice. You got her to comply!" Rose high fived the pixie-demon as I stripped to my underwear and bra. "I've been doing this for years and she fusses and fights for at least a half hour before she lets me do anything." Alice just beamed at the compliment.

About twenty minutes later, Alice decided that her weekend choice would be dragging us out to get more clothes. Much to my dismay, Alice's Saturday choice was next. With her limitations, as she called them she still managed to get me into a ruffled top and jean shorts. She told me it was perfect for the weather and show off the triple strapped flats she picked for me too.

I hate shorts.

What happened to my one request, nothing short, which would seem to include shorts? I guess not for Alice. Rose picked a patterned sundress with red 'screw me' heels, and Alice had straight legged jeans and a lacey tank. Damn her for keeping the most reasonable thing for her self. She said she didn't want to take the attention off of us. Whatever!

I half sprinted out of our room. I didn't want them to get any ideas about makeup or hair, so pulled mine back and didn't apply anything. I'd be safe if I could make it downstairs. Esme would keep me safe! I bolted it at my first opportunity. Jasper was in the hall, and I had to shove him out of the way to make it to the stairway.

When I looked back, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all staring at me. Blocking Alice and Rose from reaching me, Emmett smiling like a banshee, Jasper looked bored probably used to our game and Edward doing most of the blocking.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, but I didn't care. I gripped the banister and slide down, escaping in seconds. I never land gracefully, but for some reason, I caught myself today. Usually I fall on my behind, but it's always worth it getting out of Rose's grasp, today, getting out of Rose and Alice's grasp.

I felt lucky now, maybe today would be good.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-HALE!" Alice shouted at the top of the stairs, but Edward was at my side first. He tucked me under his arm like he was secret service and put his pointer and middle finger to his right ear.

"Jazz-man, the lucky charm has escaped the torture twins and is now in custody." He said in his musical business-like voice. Guiding me to the kitchen, and I brightened with I saw Esme in front of the stove. I won for today… and I prayed silently that my escape wouldn't make them plan for something twice as horrible for me tomorrow.

"Bella." Esme called. "You know I don't like you sliding down that banister like that. You always hurt yourself." She pulled me into a one armed hug and kissed the side of my head. Pancakes were already set out and when I took my seat, I saw blueberry's in them.

"Awe, thanks mom." Jasper said, more for taking over his cooking duty then the blueberry pancakes. Edward was across from me, and I smiled at him. His crooked smile spread slowly, until it reached his eyes.

I wondered momentarily what he was thinking. If he thought about me as much as I did about him, if he dreamed of me, since I certainly dreamed about him. I knew that I loved Edward Cullen, but did he return the feelings? He said I was the only one that ever meant anything to him… but what did that mean? What was I to him?

I grabbed the syrup and put a decent amount on by the time Alice and Rose came down. I don't need to tell you that they both looked stunning. I regretted my decision then to escape. Maybe if I let them do what they wanted to me, I would look good enough to stand by Edward's side. I wonder if Edward wanted me to look better.

I lost my appetite after two bites and I saw Emmett eyeing my plate. When Esme's back was turned, I reached over and grabbed Emmett's empty plate and replaced it with my full one. Edward looked at me sideways but I pretended not to notice the question he was asking with his face.

Emmett seemed to be the only one not looking at me funny. Jesus, like it was a crime not to be hungry. I dismissed myself and headed upstairs again. My backpack was behind my door and I had been in a hurry to get out of there.

I packed up my school stuff and was downstairs in no time. Edward and Emmett were the only ones done with breakfast and they were lounging around in the living room. I dropped my bag by the door and sat down next to Edward.

"You look perfect." Edward said in my ear. "Sorry I couldn't save you, Alice can make life hell if she doesn't get what she wants." I smiled, but only partway. I hated that I always doubted everything.

"I have to tell you something." He whispered again, and I swear my heart stopped. Not because of my worries coming true, but he sounded so blissful. Almost like he was dying to share a really precious secret with me, I cracked a smile and asked him what it was.

"Well…" he started and he looked amused, having too much fun, I assure you.

"Driving!" Emmett shouts and I groan. Not only was Edward cut off, but I hated Emmett driving.

"We have to take more than one car now, Dipshit." Rose said as she smacks him in the back of the head. He frowns at her but still grabs her backpack.

"Watch the Language!" Esme shouts from across the house. Edward grabs my backpack from me, laughing as he puts his arm on my lower back and guides me out.

"I'm riding with Edward!" Jasper says, and I didn't blame him. Emmett enjoyed himself too much when he got to drive his jeep. Rose sighed, probably not wanted to suffer alone with Emmett. Alice looked a little funny too, like she wanted to go with Emmett, but didn't want to go almost as much. Jasper made the final decision when he followed us a few steps behind.

The car ride was surprisingly quiet. I guess the mood was the same all around. No one wanted to give up the weekend we just had. I had a fleeting thought of asking Esme to home school us, since we were going to have Carlisle income now, but I knew I'd never ask her. Esme loved her job, and I would be done in two years anyway. Rose, Emmett and Jasper only had one.

Edward and I sat next to each other in our first classes and I knew we would again for our last two, I just had to wait that long. I didn't know I was so upset about being away from him, but I just had a bad feeling about today.

Too soon Edward and I were parting… he didn't hesitate to walk me to gym or kiss me goodbye in front of other students. I smiled about that, happy that he was letting everyone know he has staked a claim on me. The smile didn't fade until after I changed and Vicky run up to me.

"Hey Bella, Couch Vass said I was your partner today. Jasper has to pair up with a boy today because we are doing girls vs. boy's volleyball." I nod, hoping she gets the message that I don't want to talk to her. Edward told me that Vicky, James and Laurent were planning something to get us back for the cafeteria fight.

I was surprised though, her voice was girly and sweet, even though she looked vicious. It just felt wrong coming out of her mouth and I hated that I was afraid of her. Rose wouldn't have been afraid. I took a few deep breaths and smiled.

"That's cool." I reply not caring at all that it took me a few seconds to respond. We were told to split into girls and boys, and then spit in two from there. Half the class took one court, half the other. Jasper made sure to get on the same court as me, and he gave me a reassuring look. I knew he wouldn't be far if she tried anything.

Needless to say, I sucked. Jessica and Lauren were on my team and I knew they were getting mad about having to cover my spot too. After hitting my own team mate in the head, Vicky exploded.

"What the hell, Bella. Do you know anything! I can't believe Edward wants someone so helpless." She looked disgusted at me. Like I was slime she found on the bottom of one of her stilettos. Vicky cut to deep though. I told myself no matter what she did, don't let her affect me, but it hurt. I refused to cry and I felt Jasper's influence, I latched onto it.

"Jesus Vicky!" Jessica said looking shocked. "Leave her alone. She's bad at sports, whatever." Lauren looked at her sideways like Jessica was crazy. I noticed Jasper trying to get the game going again so the couch didn't make his way over to us.

"Leave Vicky alone." Lauren reply and I saw a line being drawn and possible crossed between them. "She's right. Bella is a burden to everyone." Lauren continued to say but turned to say it at me instead of Jessica.

Edward had to save me twice now, not counting the tripping and my clumsiness. I could understand that one. Even my family and having emotional problems, but my whole family had them, and I loved them regardless. Maybe they did think of me as a burden. I never thought of them that way, but what if the feeling wasn't mutual.

What if I ever confided in them when they didn't want me too?

I was lost in thought so didn't even see Jasper walk over. He looked me dead in the eyes and I knew he was mad. "Don't doubt us Bella, we would never doubt you." And I blushed, knowing he was right, Lauren and Vicky were just being bitches and I can't believe I doubted my family because of something she said.

"Just leave me alone. I've done nothing to you." I said to both of them, finding strength with Jasper near and wanted to prove that I could do it myself, that I didn't need protecting. Vicky and Lauren stepped together and pulled their full force on me. Jessica stepped to my right, and another girl, Angela I think was her name to my left. Jasper stepped away, a slight smile on his face.

"Stop starting shit all the time Vicky. Lauren stop following her around like a want-to-be puppet, be your own person." Angela said and I suddenly really liked her. Lucky for us, Couch Vass interrupted whatever Vicky was about to say.

"Break it up!" He said. "Nothing is going to happen in my class room and I mean it! I'm sending a teacher in to supervise you girls when you change. Go!" and I knew Jasper was glad he sent someone with us.

How is it, no matter where I go, someone hates me? I try to stay out of the spotlight, and I try to blend in. All of us do, but every time, someone is always out to get me. What did I do to James? I hadn't even spoken to him but he had people coming together to hurt me, and a lot of people were joining him.

I changed in a blur and thanked Angela and Jessica, promising to sit next to them in class next period. I had one more to go before Lunch, and I was glad that I made some friends. Allies to counterbalance my enemies, Jasper would be proud.

Lunch came before I knew it and I walked to the lunch room with Jessica and Angela. We split up to our appropriate tables after inviting each other to sit with them whenever they'd like. It was nice to have an open invitation if I wanted it.

I spotted Edward soon after in the line having far too much food on his tray for just one person. Seriously, how could he eat that much and stay fit the way he was. I wasn't really hungry so I just sat down next to Alice.

"Jasper filled me in, are you alright?" I smiled at her and told her what happened after. That Angela and Jessica seemed pretty cool, but Emmett seemed upset about something. Rose wasn't here yet, and neither was Jasper so I had to ask.

"Jessica is with James." He answered, and I knew I wouldn't be able to eat lunch today for sure. Edward sat next to me and caught what Emmett was saying. Could my life really get any more complicated? I put my head down and just listened.

Edward said he was sorry, but that Jessica's thoughts had started to change she was having a moral dilemma. Angela was fine, and an honest person. I guess Angela liked Ben and Ben her, but they were both scared the other didn't like them because Angela was taller than Ben.

Emmett started talking about joining the football team. I actually wasn't even sure we had a football team, but I didn't pay attention to things I didn't care about. He was going to talk to the coach after school today to see if he could still try out.

Jasper said he was thinking about joining too, and I picked my head up for that. When had Rose and Jasper sat down? Edward took advantage of my table space and pushed his tray half way at me, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"I was thinking about running back, want to play later?" The only game I ever though Jasper was interested in was Baseball. Of course maybe it was because it was the only game I was half decent at and Rose would play with us. We stopped when they split the girls and boys up. Girls were only allowed to play softball when they turned 12. I guess that was the magic age when boys and girls liked each other.

"I guess I should try out too, since you two are." Edward laughs. I'm sure he just liked playing too. I turned to Rose and she was smiling probably on the same page as I was. If they played football, I wanted to join the girl's baseball team.

"How do you feel about Baseball, Alice?" I turn and give her my biggest smile, and surprisingly she smiled back! I laughed and gave her a hug that she returned full force. Hey, I may suck at every other sport, but my father practiced with me every day until I was actually better than most at baseball. He had wanted a son, and I tried to make him happy about baseball at the least. He would buy my team buttons and have my pictures everywhere. I don't think he missed one game.

"Maybe we should all talk to the coach after school?" Rose said as I picked up a piece of pizza off Edwards tray. He seemed pretty happy that I was eating now. He put his arm around me and moved his hand up and down my back.

"Hell…" Edward cursed and the excitement stopped. "Mike just joined James's cause. But he lost Jessica. Their total is now up to six, but both Eric and Tyler are having second thoughts. Their on the football team, so maybe when we all make it… Thanks Alice, we'll be team mates and that's reason enough for them to back off. They'll actually count us as friends after the first game. Thank you again, Alice." Emmett had a determined look on his face and Jasper looked blank. So there will be four by the first football game.

--------Alice POV-----

Bella, Rose, Jasper and I were all at the same art table. I had no idea that Bella was actually good at a sport. When I saw our first game in my head, she was placed on second base, Rose first and I had pitcher. We'd have those spots for the rest of the year and I was excited.

Emmett and Edward always joined the football team, but usually to score with the cheerleaders, I'm glad they were doing it because they wanted to this year. Emmett always had quarterback and Edward was a running back too, just like Jasper would be.

"Bella, do you have the royal purple colored pencil?" Jasper asked. For this project, we had to find a picture we wanted to draw and put a grid on it. Then blow the grid up on a big piece of paper and transfer the lines. Once that was done, we had to color it in. Jasper was on the coloring, I was drawing still Rose was having trouble with the grid and Bella was last still putting her picture together.

Bella did have a good idea though. She took our dress up pictures and positioned us around Esme and Carlisle. She took a lot of time on her picture because she made and staged it.

She was going to give it to Esme and Carlisle as their wedding gift. They were going to love it. No one else knew that was what it was for.

She handed him the whole box, and continued to carefully cut out some of us. She had Esme and Carlisle already picked out. Esme was on Carlisle's knee in a stunning red dress, him in an unbuttoned suit leaning Esme back.

I knew she would pick a more uniform of us all. She wanted the main focus to be Esme, and once she decided to make her dress white, she would be. The teacher agreed to let her take her things home with her, and I saw Edward and her sprawled out on his floor together.

I guess I should thank Bella for getting Edward to realize what is imperative in life. I knew all the horrible things he has done weren't really Edward. Just the cheap imitation Edward. Bella got him to wake up, and now I had my brother back. Rose should be thanked as well. Emmett had been going down the same path and I was thankful that we came into their lives.

Another year of this, and they wouldn't have made it through high school, or went to college. I'm sure I would have had many nieces and nephews' running around with a bunch of different mom's to handle. I shuttered. I owed them.

I had been so focused on my brother's future; I missed something vital that was happening now. I hate surprises.

"Hey… " Vicky spoke, waiting for one of us to yell at her to leave, I'm sure. "I just wanted to apologize, Bella, I don't know what had gotten into me." Why hadn't I seen this? I turned to Bella, and I was proud to report she didn't even look phased. Jasper smirked and Rose knew this would be her time to shine.

"Thanks Vicky, Bye!" Rose said, over enthusiastically, and then waved her away without as much as a glance. Bella giggled as soon as Vicky's angry face turned away. She was sitting with Lauren and Jessica to everyone's surprise. I guess Jessica wasn't sure what to do yet.

I high fived Rose and picked up our baseball conversation from earlier.

"How do you guys feel about cheerleading, instead?" Bella looked up scared. "I know… I know… but then we wouldn't miss any of the boy's games. It's not that hard to dance around. I've seen you do it Bella! PLEASE GUYS! We can play baseball anytime with the family." She sunk in her chair, not wanting to give in.

"I want to…" Rose offered looking down. Bella looked betrayed, then determined.

"If you promise to help me out… and not get impatient… and keep me on the ground." Bella whispered. I was hopping in my seat! Yes! This would be awesome. We'd have our football boyfriends and we'd be cheerleaders. How perfect?!?!?!

Well… it is slightly clique I suppose, who would guess that the cheerleaders and the football players were dating. I just didn't want to miss one of my brother's games, or Jasper. Plus, baseball is for guys, and who likes sweat?

I waved the art teacher over. She was the cheer coach, and I wanted to get our foot in early.

"Hi Mrs. Stackhouse, I was wondering if you needed any new cheerleaders?" Her face brightened, and I knew we were in. Done!

"We're actually short this year. We only have five girls. Samantha, Lauren, Jessica, Vicky and Angela, the school board was actually thinking of taking our funding away if I didn't find more. Three… to be exact." Alice motioned to the three girls at the table.

"Oooh! This is wonderful! And just as I was about to give up hope! We practice when the football players do. So every Monday, Wednesday and Friday until game season starts. Then we cheer Friday's while they play! This is so wonderful! We start next week. Let me get you your paper work…" She trailed off still talking to them as if they were walking with her.

"Don't tell Em and Eddie yet Jazz. This will be a great surprise. We can just pretend to be hanging out until their done with practice." Rose said, happiness shining in her eyes. Bella was still moping but I knew she would enjoy it once she tried it.

"She said Jessica, Lauren and Vicky were on the team already…" Bella said bringing everyone down, but I knew something that would seal her in for good.

"Yeah, just think of poor Angela… Especially after she stood up to those bitches." I retorted. Bella sighed and Mrs. Chatter-box returned still talking.

"and that's how I got this teaching position. Poor single Mr. Martin." She sighed and we all gave each other confused looks. I think we just missed one hell of a hiring story. "So anyways girls, just fill these out and return them to me tomorrow." She was absolutely glowing. You'd think she was just receiving a promotion or something.

"What… the… hell?" but no one answered as the bell rang. I packed up my things and waited for Bella. I put some of her things away since she needed all her stuff for home. I waved Jasper away and Rose followed him.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be fine. One more class and you'll be with Edward. I'm sure he will be more sympathetic." I giggled as she frowned. This would be a blast; she just didn't know it yet.

------------Edward POV----------------

Vicky was being careful. She was thinking about how sorry she was for being mean to Bella, but I could hear the underlying thoughts. She wanted to me to believe this, because James wanted to get away with it.

'_I hope he's listening to me now.'_ And I straightened up. How did she know I could read minds? I had a panicked moment, when I realized no one would believe her. I didn't think that this was one of her hunches either. Someone told her.

I had one more class period to go before I could see Bella, and I hoped she was alright. She seemed fine at lunch, but I think she was just putting on a brave face. I heard Alice's brain waves in the hall. She told me how proud I should be of Bella. She replayed what happened in Art.

I laughed and hurriedly turned it into a cough. Vicky saw Alice and doubted for a moment that Alice could see the future, because she looked so shocked to see her walk over to their table.

How could she know about them both? Who knew about them? Did she know about Jasper too…? I suppose he wasn't much of a threat to their plans but if they knew about him too, it had to have been someone they all knew and trusted. Other than the family… how in the hell did they find out?

I focused on Vicky the entire day, watching her stray thoughts. Nothing came up that would point in the direction of one of the family members betray them. I didn't even hear the bell ring; I just heard Vicky's response.

I tried to pull out, and I couldn't.

I could think on my own, but I couldn't move. I wanted out of her head. I didn't want to have to listen to petty hateful thoughts for the rest of my…

I pulled out and a strange elation felling came over me. Holy-hell, it was almost like I had fused to her. Gross! I packed my things and rushed to meet Bella outside her classroom. I knew she would be happy to see me.

Why couldn't I hear her though…? She's an anomaly. It was almost like she was made for me specifically. She was the most stunning thing on the planet, I couldn't hear her thoughts, she blushed my favorite color, she saw through me and knew my intentions, she could kick my butt in chess and she always knew what to say. And… she loved me.

She said it last night when she was sleeping. I couldn't wait to be alone with her to tell her how I felt too. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard her say it.

I wished for a fleeting moment that she hadn't been ruined. I knew it wasn't true. Of course Bella wasn't ruined she was perfect, but because of what she had gone through, we couldn't be together they way we both wanted to be. She was worth it. Hands down, but I knew it hurt her when she flinched away from me.

It hurt me too, but you would have to torture me to get me to tell Bella that. I might not then either.

I saw her eyes light up when she stepped out and I felt even guiltier. She was perfect, but she deserved so much better. She was too good, too pure. I have been a fuck up for most of my life and I didn't merit this miracle.

She wasn't ruined and if I could, I would kill that fucker for even looking at the little girl Bella the way he did. He touched her when she didn't want to be touched.

I lost track of where I was and I focused on Bella. She looked scared but I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry Love, just listening in." I lied, one more thing to feel guilty about but not too much, I didn't want to hurt her, and if lying could protect her, by all means, I will. She smiled and I felt her silky hand entwine in my hard one.

That night, we worked on her art project. I listened to my family, waiting for one of them to think of Vicky or James. I didn't want any of my family to be the one telling them anything… but whom else could it be?


	12. Twelve: Blood Bath

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

A/N: Keep the review's coming. They make me happy.

Chapter Twelve

----------------Bella's POV-------------

Alice was having her way with Esme and Carlisle's wedding. She was going crazy with forcing everyone to look through wedding books to pick out idea's and vote on what was best. She was putting together poster boards to vote on. I had a feeling that whatever Alice wanted would be the one chosen.

There was a bride's maid dress poster, so whenever we found one we liked, we'd cut it out and tape it to the board. Alice was fluttering around between posters. Right now she was on the wedding dress poster because that was most important in her eyes.

"Who put this Tarzan outfit up here!" she squealed. "Be serious Emmett!" she glared, as the rest of us cracked up. I looked around the room and noticed she had to move some of the posters to the dining room. They were all labeled. "Themes", "Suits", "Flowers", "Places", "Invitations", "Dates", "Reception" and the list went on. Who knew there was this much to plan?

We'd been doing this for an hour now and I knew most of us were getting tired of it. I was just thankful that Alice changed her Saturday from shopping to wedding planning. Maybe I shouldn't have been as thankful as I thought.

I looked over at Edward and he was cutting out a cake. I think he knew to take this seriously because Alice was chopping heads. He must have sensed my gaze because he gave me my favorite smile. Last night, we slept in his bed.

The most wonderful thing happened last night, actually. It was my number one of favorite nights. Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, and he told me how much he loved me. I guess I had been talking in my sleep… and told him that I loved him. He had been trying to tell me since Monday morning, but there had been so many interruptions.

I couldn't believe that he loved me! I was broken… for the most part, and a lot of emotional baggage. He made me feel like I was wanted. I sighed and turned back to the book I was looking at. I was looking through the wedding cake toppers, but I couldn't concentrate.

No one would be able to concentrate if they had Edward as a boyfriend. He was so understanding, attractive and considerate. I was thinking about trying to take our relationship a bit further. We hadn't even gotten to groping… but I wanted to give him more.

He didn't want to push it; he said he would wait as long as I needed. I knew I wasn't ready for a lot, but I wanted to be ready for a little, maybe if we start with the small stuff and work our way up? My stomach started to act up when I started to think of Felix. What if I thought of him while…?

My stomach flip-flopped and I shot up, just making it to the kitchen garbage can. My breakfast splashed into the bottom of the trash. Shit. If I couldn't even think about him without getting sick, how could I let Edward touch me? I really didn't think he would like me puking whenever he touched me.

Tears started to stream down my face and I felt hands get my hair out of the way. It was Edward. I made eye contact with him, and I felt my cheeks begin to warm.

"Are you alright, Love?" his velvet voice whispered. Guilt washed over me, but I was determined to try. Edward was not Felix and by god, I refuse to let Felix ruin me anymore. A new wave a hate came through me for Felix. He wasn't just hurting me, he was hurting Edward. I didn't like when Edward was affected.

Rose held a rag out to me and I wiped my face clean. Jasper must have grabbed my tooth brush from upstairs, because when I stood he passed it to me. I made my way over to the sink and started to brush as Emmett tied up the garbage. Carlisle volunteered to take the garbage, and Esme was going to show him where it went.

When Esme closed the door behind her, she winked at me. She was giving me some space so I could talk this out. I smiled at her. I really couldn't ask for a better family. It seemed like no matter what happened, they always knew what to do, and how to help me.

Edward pushed my hair behind my ear. I smiled timidly at him, and brought him to sit at the dining table with the others. I put my head down on a poster labeled "Food for Reception" in red letters. I heard Jasper tell Emmett to be patient, that I just needed my stomach to calm down before I said anything. I was going to cook for him tomorrow because of that, beef stroganoff. I sit up, but don't take my eyes off of Alice's curvy lettering.

"I'm scared." I say slowly… "That I won't be able to _not_ think of Felix." I sighed waiting for Jasper to be angry for even thinking about doing anything, but it didn't come so I continued. "What if I can't differentiate…? Or I can't handle any" I cough. "Male attention."

Tears started to build up and Rose holds her hand up to stop Edward from saying something. She knew if I didn't say it all at once, I wouldn't start over or bring it up again.

"I hate." I said just as slowly. "That he is still poisoning me, when he has been gone for so long now." My stomach turns, but it's already empty. "I hate that he is hurting Edward… That I am hurting our relationship… That he is getting between us… After so long, after being free, I didn't realize." My shoulders wouldn't stop jumping, the sobs were hurting my chest and I dry heaved.

"I didn't realize that he ruined me this much… I didn't know that I was still trapped." And I was done. I put my head down, getting Alice's poster all wet. Edward's hand rubbed up and down my back as I worked it all out. It was part of the process to let each other get all the emotions out.

Usually we took turns, just letting the bad out. Once my tears started to dry Jasper spoke. He was a smother talker that I was, even when he was crying he could hold it together. But when didn't Jasper have it together.

I was glad he took his turn, and I was even proud that he was expressing himself in front of our new additions to the family… but mostly I was glad because then what I said wouldn't be center of attention because he shared too.

"My aunt Charlotte had a wedding… My mother was going to be a bridesmaid. She looked stunning. I remember her up hair-do and her teaching me how to dance so we could dance together at the reception. She put me on her hip and dipped me back and forth. Father came home, he was mad about the music or something. He said she looked to pretty. He took me from her, and she followed. Ordering her not to harm me…

"He set me on the counter, my mother close behind him. She stepped between us and my father started to address me.

"'_Son, what happens when someone under your rank doesn't follow orders?' _I didn't answer, I knew what happened, but I didn't want it to happen to my mother. I pretended that if I didn't saw it, it wouldn't happen.

"'_I asked you a question, Son.' _He took my chin in his hands and my mother pushed him away from me. She demanded that he leave. She wouldn't tolerate him grabbing me like that.

"'_I'll show you what happens.'_ He took a knife off the table. We were making taco's that night and she let me cut up the tomato's. He slit the knife from the collar of her dress to her hips. She was so surprised that he cut the dress that it took her a minute to be afraid. He threw the knife a side and dropped his pants. His belt buckle clinked when it hit the floor.

"'_Don't you look away! Watch your mother's shame. Look her in the eyes!'_ I knew if I didn't do as he asked, it would just get worse. I looked at her tear filled beautiful eyes and she smiled meekly. Of course my father saw… He tore her dress and ripped her underwear.

"I'd never seen a penis before that. I knew I had one, but I didn't know how it worked or what it was for other then peeing. I found myself curious, and I hated myself for it. My mother cried out. She screamed as he pushed his way in. Now I realize that she must not have even been wet…

"I can only image that pain. I felt the shame from her and the joy from him. Every time there was pain, he was always happy. We never went to the wedding after that. She told Charlotte that I was sick and she needed to stay with me." I knew when he was finished because then he would always run his hand through his hair. It was involuntary, because he still wasn't completely comfortable expressing himself.

Jasper shared more than I expected. He tells a new story every time, but I didn't think he would share such a deep one with the Cullen's being here. I put one of my hands in his.

Rose didn't pause as she continued the circle. Her horror story happened in one night, but it didn't mean what happened to her was any less atrocious.

"I don't like anyone near me sexually. I never told you guy's this, but I actually had a boyfriend for two days in Arizona. We started to make out in the janitors closet when he undid my pants. I flipped shit and punched him in the face. I flashed back. I wasn't in school anymore I was back in our bedroom." She sighed.

"I'm scared shitless… If I snap with Em, I know he could keep me still for awhile, but what if it's too sudden, or I do irreparable damage? Felix ruined me too… The poison is infecting Em and I too…" Tears started to fall down her face.

"The worst part is that I know I won't be able to differentiate because I already tried to once. It was awhile ago, but if I already failed once, what will make this time so much different?" Her fist tightened and I saw her knuckles were pale white.

Emmett was sitting next to her, and he seemed to struggle with himself before he came up with something.

"I'm afraid I'll do something wrong. If I can't protect Rose, even from herself… I don't know what I'll do." He pulled his hands up to either side of his head as it hung down, his biceps flexing with the effort. "Rose is too important to risk. If I hurt her, or can't save her, I'd never be able to live with myself knowing I put her there."

I could tell even getting this much from him was monumental. I knew his parents we're killed by bears, did he blame himself… Since he wasn't able to protect them? Alice was next in the circle and I saw her put her little arms around her chest.

"I was committed to a mental hospital, awhile back…" She withdrew into herself and I recognized the look. Someone had touched her. She had the same defeated hopeless dead look that all sexually abused women mastered. I pulled out of Jasper's grasp and I took an intake of breath.

"No one listens to the crazy." She said, rubbing her little hands up and down from her elbow to her shoulder. "I kept telling the nurses that the night shift officer would visit. He would touch me in places I didn't want him too, that he would come every night until I was released… I was a mess, my parents were just killed after I seen it happen… I stopped trying to hide it because when I ignored it, they died." Emmett stood up but Rose pulled him down, making sure to keep him quite. We all showed each other the same amount of respect. We stayed quiet until the circle completed and then we could comment on each other's stories.

"Even after Carlisle was granted custody, I wasn't released right away. By then, I was used to him raping me night after night. I'd go around mumbling to myself, telling anyone that would listen their future." Tears were silently streaming.

"One of the doctors started to believe me, but by then, Carlisle called in some favors. He had me returned to him in two months. Once the abuse stopped I was able to mourn the loss of my parents and mourn the loss of my virginity." She whipped her tears away.

"That's why I didn't speak… after a while, when I started to feel better; Emmett and Edward started to act up. I knew the guard was dead. He was raping another patient who stole a fork during dinner. She stabbed him in the throat and it was blamed on her schizophrenic meltdown. Since I knew she would stop him, I didn't...

"Don't tell Carlisle, I know he will just be upset unnecessarily, and he already feels like he failed me when I was admitted." Emmett nodded his head and engulfed her in a hug. He stood up and tucked Alice's head under his chin.

Edward was frozen. I touched his face and he snapped out of it. We walked over together and started a group up, Edward squishing Alice between Emmett and himself. Emmett and Edward were telling her apologies and how selfish they were. Edward apologized for not knowing. For being so wrapped up in himself that he didn't listen to her when he should have.

I rubbed my hand up and down Alice's back and she started to calm down. Esme and Carlisle would have to be back soon; maybe she was giving us a lot of time… Or staying away from Alice and the wedding planning, thinking we already were back on that.

I started to go back to how it was. How horrible it was, night after night afraid and knowing that you couldn't escape. That he was going to find you and do it again and again… It was an endless tunnel that seemed forever long since you couldn't see the end.

The tongue numbing fear when you heard your door open, having your body become someone else's property. Being told over and over that you are a toy with no voice. No matter what you say, he came back the next night. No matter how many tears or prayers… he finds you again… he touches you again.

I actually jumped when Edward broke the silence. He seemed almost reluctant. Was he trying to finish our circle? I looked at Alice and she was looking pleadingly at Edward. She was begging him I bet to take the attention off of her now. I wasn't expecting anything else tonight.

"I've blocked out my gift for most of my life… but now, so much is at stake. Not only Bella, my life and happiness, but Emmett's as well. If I fail here… If I can't stop James and his horrible plans, if he touches you." He changed from addressing everyone to addressing me.

"No one will hurt you again Bella, I swear it. I'll do everything in my power but there is so much against us!" I'd never seen the look on his face before and I hated it. I put my hands on either side of his face. Was he in pain? (Imagine Jane or when Jake was remembering things.)

"I've done horrible things in the past, and if I can just do this one thing right. If I can be with you the right way… I don't deserve you Bella, but I have you… So I will do it right, no one, James, Laurent or Vicky will get between us. I'm more than happy just being like this Bella, I don't need anything more. Felix isn't between us." I flinched when Edward said his name. I knew he was finished when he took my hand.

I was supposed to comment on everyone's story now… but the front door opened and I could hear Carlisle's voice. Alice wiped her face clean and started to collect her posters from the dining room.

"Yes, I'm sure they would love that…" There was a pause and since Esme didn't respond before Carlisle spoke up again I realized he must be on the phone.

"That's awhile before the wedding… No, of course you can still come, you're welcome any time… I didn't mean it like that… We'll talk about room arrangements and get back to you… Next Friday is fine… See you then." He closed the phone with a loud snap and I sensed Jasper trying to calm the room.

"Aunt Victoria is coming down two weeks before the wedding. I was hoping since it was such short notice that she wouldn't be able to make it. She called it a 'family emergency' and could even help set up… I hate that vile, manipulative woman." Carlisle moved a poster over and sat on the couch.

I made my way over with the others and grabbed a magazine. I knew about Victoria. I guess she was pretty horrible in her own right. Edward, Emmett and Alice hated her, but had to be nice since it was their aunt… I guess soon to be mine as well… Kind of, Alice and Edward are cousins and it is their Aunt. Carlisle isn't related to her. Carlisle was close to Alice's family throughout her life though.

I flipped a few pages of the plastic filmy paper without really paying attention. I was worried that Emmett and Edward wouldn't be able to keep it together. What Alice told us was shocking, yes… But it was her secret to tell. I didn't want Emmett and Edward to explode.

Edward was still at the table and Emmett was pacing back and forth. Jasper was gone and I wondered where he had left too. Rose and I were the only one's trying to act normal… Well Alice was frantically going from poster to poster reorganizing them… I guess that was normal for her?

"It shouldn't be that bad… We just have another helper. Planning a wedding in three weeks is pretty short notice." Esme offered as comfort to Carlisle. He went to her and wrapped her close to him.

"Promise whatever she says or does, she won't get between us." It wasn't a question. He was looking her in the eyes and I knew that he loved my mother. Carlisle was a good man, I couldn't be mad at them for making Edward and I step siblings.

If Edward and I were in their place, I would do the same.

Since Esme and Carlisle were worried about other things I decided it was safe to go to Edward. The magazine fell to the floor when I stood; I had forgotten that I even had that. I walked over to him, and whispered.

"Let's walk to our meadow." He stood without answering me, grabbed my hand and we walked. I tripped occasionally but Edward held me up. He was off he was elsewhere and I didn't think it was over me. I didn't know what to say or do to make it better.

I spoke to him twice but it was almost like he didn't even hear me. It was almost like he was so lost in himself that he wasn't actually here. I'd been there before, but this wasn't Edward's fault… knowing Edward he was finding a way to blame himself. I said this again, but he just kept moving. Like a robot Edward.

Some girlfriend I was, right? I couldn't even get Edward to respond. I settled for just holding his hand, crying silently as we walked. Alice had told us before, just Rose and I that she had been raped too, but I didn't realize that it was that intense, or that her brothers didn't know.

We reached the meadow and Edward dropped my hand, I just went to the center and plopped down to my knees. He would come out of this trance on his own, and when he did, I would be here for him as long as he wanted me to be.

I watched him disappear into the woods to my right and I stood, was he going to leave me here? I was frozen for all of two minutes when I heard a horrible ripping sound. I ran toward it. That's where Edward had gone!

I wasn't paying attention and as soon as I spotted him I lost my footing. I didn't care how badly I hurt myself, I didn't even feel it, and I was just worried about how hurt Edward was. What happened to make that sound?

I didn't bother to brush myself off; I just accessed the area around him. He looked alright. I smelled blood, but he wasn't bleeding. There was a tree limb on the ground and I realized he must have pulled that off of a tree. I looked and found a dead tree, a few feet away with a missing chunk. Did he pull that out of the ground even?

Holy crow!

I walked to him, scared now if he was tearing himself up. I touched his forearm and I realized I left blood where I touched. I dismissed it as soon as Edward faced me. He crumpled and leaned on me. I couldn't hold us up so we plopped to our knees in the mud.

I'd never seen Edward cry before. I'd never seen Edward fall apart; he was always so strong with me, my rock that always brought me back to myself when I got lost. It was scarring me to see him like this.

"I should have known. I was so focused on myself all the time… I'd never thought about anyone else. Especially not my family." He tightened his hold on me.

"I pushed them away. Since they weren't my mother and father, I didn't want them. I didn't want to be a part of something else." I rubbed his back knowing exactly how he felt. Believe it or not, Rose and I hated Jasper and Esme, and Jasper hated us.

Rose hated me before but after her father gave her away and she realized what was happening to me, we were sisters. Esme loved us all, but I didn't want anyone but my father and I hadn't had a chance to mourn him. I went from him, to foster care to my mother, to Felix. None of them were great, but the last was horrible.

When Esme took us in, I had a chance to miss him. So I was mad that he wasn't around now. I blamed him and now, I feel horrible about that. Rose was just mad at anything except me… Esme's patience and Jaspers problems pulled us together.

"If I hadn't acted up… she could have… she might have said something before this." He said and buried his face in my shoulder. He was blaming himself unneccisarily again.

"Nothing would have changed besides what time you found out. He's dead. There isn't any going back in time. If it's anyone that should feel horrible about this it should be Victoria. If she would have listened to what Alice wanted instead of forcing her into foster care, then she wouldn't have been admitted." I point out, trying to calm him down. If I got him to stop blaming himself he'd be able to hold it together. Well, I hoped anyways.

Rose and I had to go to sexual abuse counseling and they went through the stages a person went through normal. There was helplessness, self blame, anger, backtracking and forgiveness. Usually the relatives that didn't know would blame themselves, and then get angry. I'd have to say that Edward went backwards.

Hopefully he'll snap out of it soon, he's too important to be in this much pain.

I started to get woozy. Edward was calming down so I was becoming more and more aware of my surroundings. I smelled a lot of blood. Maybe an animal was killed near here.

Edward pulled away from me looked me in the eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He mouthed the words 'thank you,' and I brought my hand up to his face. A dark smear appeared where my hand had been on his face.

I looked at it for the first time since I fell. There was a gash from the bottom of my pinky to about an inch below my wrist. Edward grabbed my hand gently by I was getting unsteady. I must have cut it on something. I must have fallen on something.

Edward was telling me something, but by then I realized how heavily I must have been bleeding. My jacket sleeve was red and the back of Edward's shirt was sticking to him.

"I'm sorry." I say trying to tell him if you use cold water, it should come out for the most part but I only got to I'm sorry. He tried to pull me up but I was too wobbly, I wasn't sure from blood loss or from the smell.

Edward knelt down and draped my one arm around his neck. I tried to tell him no, it'd just make him bloodier but he didn't hear. He put his arms under my bottom and picked me up. I put my head on his shoulder, and I spread my legs making it easier for him.

--------------------Edward POV------------------

"Why won't she wake up!?" I shouted as I held Bella out to Carlisle. It was only Esme and Carlisle, and I assumed since no one came when I shouted that they weren't in the house.

"I wrapped her cut with my shirt, but I didn't know she was bleeding… She was bleeding for awhile!" I put her down on the coach as I started to unwrap her hand.

"I think it cut a vein, can you give her stitches? Does she need blood?" I had to pull where the blood had crusted over and acted as weak glue to her skin. I watched her face, hoping she would show some sign that she knew what was going on.

I heard Esme's intake of breath and her immediate thought. _'oooh, please don't let it be infected.'_

'_wrap it back up, Edward.' _Carlisle thought and I did as I was told.

She was still bleeding and I wondered for a moment if it would be infected. She didn't seem hot though. Carlisle kneeled beside me and took my shoulder.

"We'll have to take her to the hospital… If she was conscious I'd do it here, but I don't want to risk it." He said to me, and I turned to Esme, wanting her opinion.

"She passes out when she smells blood, honey. I'm sure she will be just fine. When the others get back I'll meet you up there... Hurry!"

I picked her up again and followed Carlisle out to the Mercedes. He opened the back seat and I laid her down. I sat with her in the back, not wanting to be away from her.

I should have known she was hurt. I didn't even know she fell! I should have known that it wasn't sweat drenching my back! I brushed the hair out of her face. Her head was in my lap and I was keeping her steady as Carlisle drove like a mad man.

'_She may need blood too… I didn't want to panic Esme, but that is a lot of blood. If she does, she may have to spend the night. If it's infected it might be longer than that. The cut wasn't clean either.'_ He went through procedures and I told him how long ago it must have been. It was getting dark and I actually wasn't sure how long it had been.

I didn't leave her side as Carlisle cleaned the cut and a nurse hooked her up to an IV. They had to give her blood and now I wasn't so sure that she had just fainted. Carlisle got his needle out just as the nurse left. I took the nurses spot.

'_Hold her arm… Just in case she wakes up. I don't want to make this worse. I think I got everything, but we are going to keep her over night.'_ I held her arm where he instructed.

"I'm staying with her." I say and Carlisle agreed. He thought he'd tell one of the nurses and since they were almost siblings, he'd be allowed.

He finished up fairly quickly and made a call to Esme, explaining that Edward would stay and she was glad she wouldn't be alone. Jasper had worried about her. Carlisle explained that she didn't have to come down. Bella was most likely out for the night and everything was finished up.

He promised that they would bring Bella something good for breakfast since he knew this hospital had horrible food. She agreed and he left a few minutes later after he told a nurse that I was staying the night.

Carlisle came back with some blankets and a pillow for me. _'I'm glad you're back, son.' _And I knew what he meant. I stood to take the blankets and pillow, once I put them on the two person couch, I gave him a hug.

I really had put him through a lot. He was worried that I would slip up again and destroy what I had with Bella, but he apologized pretty quickly, thinking he had full faith in me. He really did hold me in too high a regard. I wasn't that good.

He left, and it was just Bella, my guilt and I left in the room. She wouldn't be unconscious in a hospital right now if I wouldn't have freaked out in front of her about Alice. I failed her again. I failed them both.

I pushed the couch up next to her bed set up my bed. As I was taking my shoes and pants off (He has boxers on.) I went over what I remembered. I walked off, away from Bella when I should have stayed. I should have just talked it through with her but I was getting so mad at myself. I had to do something to let it out.

I wanted to be away from Bella when I let that out. I didn't want her to see that. I folded my pants and put it on top of my shoes under Bella's hospital bed. She chased after me though. She wanted to be with me and I ignored her. I looked at her; I missed her big doe eyes already.

I brushed the back of my fingers across her check when I caught site of myself in the mirror on the wall. What was on my face? I walked to the bathroom and flipped the light on.

Was that blood? It was the perfect imprint of Bella's hand on my face. She was comforting me when I should have been protecting her. I grabbed a wash rag and scrubbed at my face. While I did that, I noticed another spot of blood on my arm.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I decided I would just take a shower. About half way through scrubbing me down I heard someone else's thoughts.

'_I hate the night shift… and I always get the gross jobs. I swear she hates me. I bet she wants me to change some fat gross lady. She's unconscious too which makes it all the more difficult to get... she's not fat at all, she's actually cute. I guess this won't be too bad, maybe I could ask John to come help, and he let me help change that coma patient. She was hot… wait… wasn't somebody supposed to be in here with her?'_

I grabbed a towel and sprinted out of the bathroom. No one would be undressing Bella, especially any male.

"Just leave it on the chair. I'll get it." I said, he jumped a few feet but hurriedly did as I said.

"Someone needs to unhook the IV when her shirt comes off, I don't think that you…" I cut him off.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son, if I need help, I'll go get it." He seemed to understand that I was threatening him because he left faster than he walked in. I checked over Bella even though I knew he didn't have a chance to touch her.

I walked back to the bathroom and wished that hospital rooms had an inside lock. I didn't worry though, since I'd know if anyone came in a 20 feet radius of us. Regardless I rushed through the rest of my shower.

I put my shirt and my boxers back on, worrying that Bella wouldn't want me to change her. I didn't hear any girl thoughts, and I wasn't about to leave her to search.

Carlisle showed me how to unconnected an IV, it was fairly simple since the needle inside the arm was separate than the IV tube. I just had to stop the drip, untwist the connector and she was free!

I had a moral battle when I grabbed the tie dress off the chair. Bella didn't have to find out that I did this, but I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want anyone else to do it, and I didn't know if I could trust anyone else and if someone else did it I would be in their mind anyways making sure they did it right so really there was no reason for me not to do it… Except Bella never said that I could…

I did it anyways. I pulled her up into the sitting position and was mindful of her wrist and her IV needle. I put her arm with the IV through her sleeve first so I could hook her back up quicker.

Her shoes were still on and I noticed how muddy she was. I took her shoes off and brought them into the bathroom. I grabbed a rag while I was in there and found a tube next to the sink. I filled it up. I could wipe her down at the very least. This was my entire fault I should fix it while I can.

Of course I couldn't help but want to do it. It wasn't duty anymore it was slightly taking advantage of the situation. This would stop any other cuts from getting infected though; I hadn't checked the rest of her. This was an excuse, a really weak one.

I didn't want her to wake up dirty, in a hospital though. I took her socks off, but moved back up to her upper body. Once I cleaned her off and I put the tie dress on, I connected the blood back up and was satisfied to see it dripping again.

I was putting off taking her pants off. Not that I hadn't admired her chest, it's just a lot worse to take someone's pants off. I was half willing her to wake up so she could take over, but the other half didn't want her too.

I folded the dull blue colored hospital dress up so I could get to her jean button. I laced my fingers around the little flap and let the metal pop out of the Jean hole, I unzip it, fumbling for a second.

"What are you doing?" of course she would wake up now. I froze in place, to afraid to move away and lose her, so I panicked.

"I know what it looks like Bella… I'm sorry… I swear it's not that!" She pulled away from me. I lost her. Of all the things I could fuck up, why did it have to be with her?


	13. Thirteen: White Board

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns twilight.

Chapter Thirteen

----------------Bella's POV--------------

Maybe because I was in a strange bed, or the fact that my pants were being undone against my will, I had a weird flashback. It wasn't as if I was remembering something that happened, it was just as if my life since I left Felix had been a dream and I was back with him, all those years ago, like I'd never left.

Déjà vu I guess you could call it. I fell back into my old habits of just laying still and wanting it to be over so I could go back to sleep when I snapped out of it. I was in a hospital bed… and, Edward was the one leaning over my bed.

"What are you doing?" I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but my throat was scratchy. He looked so scared but it changed rather quickly to defeat. I trusted him though… I wasn't really mad, well confused but not mad.

"I know what it looks like Bella… I'm sorry… I swear it's not that" I sat up and pulled away, trying to assess the situation. I usually wasn't this confused when I woke up, but I usually don't wake up like this either.

There was a tub of water with a rag draped over it at the foot of the bed and I saw my shirt bunched up on the floor. Edward's hair was wet and I touched mine. So he was just sponge bathing me?

"It's alright…" I whisper out. I reached for his hand and he let me take it.

"I just couldn't stand to see the blood anymore." He said and I knew what he meant. I had whipped my blood all over his face, didn't I? "I was making sure you hadn't hurt yourself anyplace else… You have twelve stitches." I looked down at my wrist and Edward flipped the lamp on.

I really wished he hadn't because I noticed the needle in my arm and closed my eyes. This was horrible. I plopped my head back down on the pillow.

"Scared of needles… huh?" He said, poking fun at me, still a little shaken at getting caught. Ha! Well two could play at this game.

"Yes… Now please continue." I say cracking one of my eyes to watch his face. He took a big gulp and looked down at my unbuttoned pants.

"Are you sure that you can… ah… handle that?" He stuttered, but I honestly wasn't sure. It was just looking and washing, nothing actually sexual about it, and I guess this would be a great place to start.

"Only one way to find out." I said matter of factly and I lay back down, giving up on sitting after seeing that needle. IV needles were big! Longer than your standard shot needle, I promise.

I peeked at Edward again and he moved the water bucket onto the couch, which was really close to my bed. I saw the pillows and the blanket. Edward was going to stay at the hospital with me?

My throat started to tighten as I go choked up. Of course he would, he's perfect. He doesn't ask for more than I can give comfortably, he puts up with my clumsiness he protects me from James and he stays with me every night, nightmare or not. He holds my hair back when I puke, and cleans me up with I can't.

Edward Cullen loves me, and I love him.

But I couldn't give him everything that a normal teenager could. I couldn't just open myself up to him and let him have my body the way others could. I was ruined. I prayed silently to any god above that I could handle this and could move on.

I wanted to take steps forward in this relationship. I wanted to get closer and closer to lying with Edward every day, I didn't want our chances to be ruined tonight. I had a fleeting moment of not wanting to find out, but I had to talk myself down.

This was Edward; he wouldn't do anything I didn't want him to do… He wouldn't force me into anything, and this in not Felix; Edward is my savior, not my foe.

Edward seemed to be deliberating himself when he looped two fingers on each side of my hips under my jeans. He pulled down slowly and I lifted my butt, letting him pull them off. His fingers grazed my skin until he got to my knees. I relaxed and put my butt back down.

I thanked my lucky stars that I shaved that morning and wore my blue matching bra and underwear set… Come to think of it, Alice set these out for me… almost like she already saw this happening.

I blushed double, for Alice seeing this and for having my pants off in front of Edward. I expected him to be drinking me in, but he was intent on my knees. He grabbed the wash rag and dabbed it to one. I flinched.

I must have scrapped up my knees. It stung like rug burn so that must be it. He assessed my face for a moment.

"I have to clean it; I don't want you to get any infections. You'll have to stay another night if you get one." I nodded; I really didn't want him to stop. We just started. So he continued and I kept my wincing to a minimum.

He started on my other knee and let the drops of water trickle down my thigh. I tried to help a little by holding my knee's up. He took his fingers and caught it before it reached my panties. My face was burning but I wanted to do this.

I smiled timidly so he traced the drop back to my knee, it felt like fire ignited between my legs and I wanted him to touch me all over. Like there wasn't enough skin on skin contact to satisfy me.

It almost ached, not to the point of hurting but like an itch that wasn't really an itch.

This was totally different than Felix. Damn it for thinking of him. I focused on Edwards face, and he was smiling.

"You liked that?" he said, and I blushed all the deeper. He finished cleaning me off with a goofy grin on his face. Did he like that I liked it? No wonder Felix would get violent when I didn't get wet for… Stop thinking about him!!!!!!!!!!

Edward put the rag in the tub and picked it up. As he walked to the bathroom, I pouted. The need for him got worse the farther he was away from me.

He was back pretty quickly, and I didn't think he wasted his time with the cleanup of anything else besides me, of course.

He had entirely too much clothes on. I didn't want to push it too far, so I wanted him to keep his boxers on. He seemed to have read my mind because grabbed the bottom of his shirt and in one clean swoop pulled it over his head.

I smiled, still feeling my cheeks burn. He was too attractive for his own good. He had the kind of muscles that rippled and flexed. Edward wasn't big like Emmett, but he was still strong.

Now that he was on the football team, and much to my dismay me on the cheerleading squad, he'd be getting even bigger. I moved over in the bed, careful of my IV, which was thankfully on the opposite side Edward was on.

"Just cuddling." He warned and I impatiently patted his spot on the tiny bed, forgetting that I just had stitches. I winced and Edward just appeared at my side.

"Do you think you pulled out a stitch?" He asked frantically and I just shook my head no, that would have really hurt, this was just me being too rough with it. I was practically without arms right now, with an IV in one and stitches in the other.

"Will you touch me?" I ask, sure it was out of context but I didn't want him worrying about my hand and I wanted him. I had to just get it out before I chickened out.

"Bella… I don't…" I interrupted him.

"No, just skin on skin… I want to take it slow too." He deliberated for a moment; I could practically see what he was thinking on his face. Doubt to worry, back to doubt then determination then worry. He worried far too much.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Edward. I think I can handle this, not too much, but I want to try. I'm glad you don't care… but I do. I want to share this with you. Will you help me do it? At least help me try too?" I didn't think he would say no if I asked like that.

He climbed in next to me defeated. I pulled the arm with the stitches through the robe, but I had to leave it on my other arm. Good thing Edward hadn't gotten to tying me into this thing.

I don't know how Edward managed, but he got an inch between us. I thought for sure we wouldn't be able to not touch on this bed.

"You have complete control Bella." He said and I had to look him in the eyes. He meant it and he wanted me to be comfortable with this. I had to start it so I wouldn't freak out. This was too good to be true and I felt the tears coming on. Before Edward could back out because of it, I snuggled up to him and pressed my chest to his.

I gasped at the contact, and so did he. It was like fire and electricity passing through anytime our skin touched. This was new. Any time Felix touched me it was just fear. I was afraid, but this was a different kind of fear.

Stop thinking about him.

I wished I had hands because I wanted to trace his back muscles. Instead, I just brought the arm with the IV over and moved his arm to lay over me. I was inviting him to come closer.

I had to make due, so I intertwined my legs into his. Of course this brought are hips closer and something was very much awake.

"I can't help that. I'm sorry… don't be afraid. I can turn around…" I shook my head. This was all a part of the process. It was still too threatening to me though. I correlated a lot of pain to… male reproductive organs.

Maybe if I tried to make it not so unfamiliar… or not as an it… maybe if I named it? Was that normal… It wouldn't be as scary and then I wouldn't think of him as a pain object he would be something of his own… but what was an unthreatening name?

I voiced my thoughts to Edward and he laughed. He took it all in stride.

"If you really think that will help, love." And I giggled along with him. Once the electricity level between us seemed to find a happy steady pace, I found a more comfortable position. Since I was hooked to a machine, I had to face away from Edward… which I didn't like, especially when we were talking.

He spooned right up against me and wrapped his arm around my waist and brought the other up under our pillow. He covered us up before he got comfortable, but I was glad we could sleep like this together.

"What's a nonthreatening name? Do you even want it to be a name or just a word?" He asked and I honestly wasn't sure.

"Maybe a name… so it's more personalized… any ideas?" I didn't want to come up with a stupid name, so I wasn't hoping that I could just pick from a list Edward came up with… but he held true to letting me be in charge.

"If it's a name though… I can't make penis references in front of everyone else. That'd be fun to have something only you and I know." I finished… I really didn't know where to start. A name would be better but, what was a non threatening name? Prince Charming never had a real name in any book… What else was nonthreatening?

"… tell me if this is weird, but… how about… um… Sebastian… that's not scary at all… and it's cute… but if you don't want it that's alright… It's just… I can practically quote the little mermaid…" I was rambling and as soon as I heard his carefree laughing I knew that name would be fine.

"That's wonderful, but then you're named Ariel." I hadn't expected that and I froze. Of course he would eventually have to go down there. That disgusting triangle between my legs… I couldn't even go down there without an extensive shower afterward.

Tears started to swell in my chest. A bubble that just expanded, wanting me to sob, but I couldn't do that to Edward. He was trying to make this as comfortable as possible for me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just said you were in charge… I didn't mean to…" he trailed off, but I couldn't let him think he'd done something wrong when it was painfully obvious that it was me.

"No, that's a good idea. If she's personalized too, then I won't think of her as such a monster." I sighed, glad that I was facing away from Edward. I could contain my voice pretty easily when I cry.

"Oh Bella…" and for a second I didn't think that I fooled him. "Nothing apart of you could ever be a monster." He snuggled me closer, putting his right cheek over my ear. "Please don't cry." Of course he noticed. This made the tears come quicker… a release of that big balloon that expanded in my chest.

I choked out sobs, my shoulders shaking against him. He just whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I calmed down enough. I didn't want this to happen… How could I even let him touch me if he couldn't even name me…? I was just so scared, overwhelmingly so.

"I'm s-s-sorry Edward." I stuttered out. I swallowed some of the tears back up and held my shoulders still. I could do this for him. I was determined to do this for him, for us, for me. This was my life and after not having control over it for so long, I still couldn't get a grip on it.

"Don't apologize for being open with me… Thank you for being yourself." Of course he would say something too understanding. Something to make me feel even guiltier about being broken, but I had to remind myself that being broken wasn't my fault.

What happened to me… was not my fault.

I hadn't realized that I spoke out loud until Edward stiffened against me.

"I know Bella… What happened to you was horrible. Don't ever blame yourself." He kissed my ear, turning his face toward mine, and I followed suit.

"I try not to." That was as far as I was going and Edward seemed to know this was the end of this conversation.

"Is this still alright?" He asked and I heard something in his voice that I never heard before… anger? It took me a few long seconds before I realized he was talking about our near-naked state.

"Yes. I like this… Do you?" I couldn't help but be self conscious. Was I pretty enough for him; no… he surpassed me in every area.

"I like being this close to you. I like feeling your skin against mine." He said quietly. Almost like it was a secret, for only my ears.

"Ariel is a good name." I said to him and he sighed.

"Bella… I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything." He moved his hand that was around my stomach to trace invisible circles on it. I had given him permission when I told him I liked his skin on mine.

"I don't. It just took me by surprise… I never really considered you touching me… just me getting to the point of being comfortable touching you." I wished I could see his face because his next words were filled with relieve.

"I really thought that I had done something wrong already… I told you, you are in charge Bella. You tell me what you want to do, and after I know you are really alright with it, we'll do it… but I, I want to wait for… marriage with you." I paused for a moment… He planned on marrying me? As in growing old together? I forgot what he had said before that, so silence fell between us.

"I want to do this right." He said finally, a conviction in his voice that demanded finality. I wasn't so sure about waiting until marriage… well scratch that… I wasn't so sure on marriage at all.

I mean, have at it if you want too, but my mother distilled into me that marriage was just a paper that let you legally take half of everything the other person owned. Marriage was nothing, meant nothing but to destroy people lives. I do believe that my mother married only to get as much money as possible, and ditch her recent husband.

I think she was on a baby kick when she had me. Probably saw someone with a child and wanted that unconditional love only children can give. She found lonely old Charlie and once she got what she wanted, took off.

She probably realized that a baby was too much work and cost too much money and dropped me off at a police station. Bless my lucky stars she tucked my birth certificate with Charlie's name as my father in my blanket.

"Marriage…" I trailed off and Edward of course took it the wrong way. I could practically feel him pull away from me. I couldn't have that. So I explained what Marriage had meant for my most of my life.

I didn't want to trap anyone… I wanted to be in a freewill relationship and all. Marriage took that away. He relaxed and I was glad that he let me explain before he blocked any part of himself from me.

"So you don't want to bind yourself to me? Not even knowing that it would be my choice since I wanted it to begin with…" It sounded like an unfinished sentence and I wondered what he could have left out.

Silence engulfed the room and I was comfortable with it. Edward seemed pretty content too. I guess I could see his side of things. If he asked me, then I would know he wanted to. That he would trust me with everything he owned.

Still, the disgust with marriage carried over with me, and despite Edward's logic, I still couldn't get around it.

We drifted off to sleep, I wasn't sure for how long but when I came back to consciousness a nurse was looking at one of the machines hooked up to me.

"Don't worry honey, I won't tell Dr. Cullen." She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back.

"I had seen that your heart rate was pretty sporadic so came to check on you. I swear the midnight shift doesn't do anything." So it had to be passed midnight. Edward snuggled closer to me. I think to make sure that I knew he was awake too.

"Oooh, you had a visitor drop by an hour ago. As I said, the midnight shift does nothing; they let him in, since you are soon to be Dr. Cullen's daughter and all. I'm Mindy, so make sure you let him know that it wasn't me. He left about twenty minutes ago. Strange boy really, he seemed upset about something when he left. Kept muttering to himself…" Edward froze. I hadn't realized until then how still Edward could be.

"Well you seem fine now; no doubt you shall be released in the morning. Go back to sleep sweet heart." But how could she expect that when I just found out that someone was looking for me… someone who wasn't a family member.

She left and closed the door behind her. Edward sat half way up, being propped up by his elbow. He took his other arm and started tracing objects on my back. Loops and lines that all came together.

"Don't worry about anything love." But his voice was hard, and he knew who had visited.

"Who?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't tell me just as much as I knew I should at least know. I had a good guess. Someone who would be mad to see Edward and I together the way we were.

"Promise not to freak out?" and all I could do was nod, I had to convince myself that knowing was better than living in the dark. "James. I saw his face in Mindy's mind. His anger scared her, so she remembered him perfectly."

I felt my muscles tighten of their own accord, he found me here? How would he know… better yet, how did he get past everyone. Could he still be here, in the same vicinity… or worse, in this room?

I couldn't help but imagine him standing at the edge of this bed, fuming at our sleeping bodies, completely unaware that we were in any kind of danger.

Edward started to hum. It was an unfamiliar tune, but I liked it. I started to relax and when I felt well enough to speak I asked him.

"What song is that?" he laughed, an imitation of his care free laugh. He was taking care of me before he took care of himself. He was angry but he could be angry later, instead he was helping me to calm down. I didn't deserve him.

"It's your lullaby. I'll play it for you when my piano arrives at our house. Well, if you like it I will." I nodded, how could I not like it? Had he composed something for me?

He continued to hum, and even though I knew James had been here, I couldn't bring myself to be scared. Edward was with me. James left because I wasn't as easy a target with Edward so close. I was safe as long as he was here.

I couldn't help being drifting back to dreamland with Edward's persistence. I dreamed of a few things that night.

Edward leaving me for someone who could do everything I couldn't. Someone pretty enough to be his equal.

Once Edward was gone, I was lost in the woods, but instead of trying to find a way out, I was laying on the ground… repeating 'he's gone' over and over. I was half thankful when James found me there.

He told me all the things he was going to do, and no one came. I had to do this myself, and I didn't want to… there was no point without Edward. I couldn't be mad at him though, he was happy; anything that made Edward happy was alright by me, even if it wasn't me.

Humming started to be incorporated into my dreams and it shifted. I was in our meadow; little specks of rainbows were shining off the ground and trees. It was magical. I tried to find the source of all the colors… I looked and looked.

I turned to Edward and he had his shirt off, sparkles coming off his chest. I walked to him. Said his name asking for permission, and he laughed. I stroked my fingers down his glittery chest, but nothing came off him.

"Why are you sparkling?" I asked him and his glorious laugh made me forget my question. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Bella." He said, and I felt consciousness pull at me. What had I been saying to Edward.

"Bella… Wake up, love." I heard again. Edward, the real Edward.

I peeked out of my eye lids. For a fleeting second, I imagined James being here too. It must just be that I knew he had been here, and since I wasn't totally awake yet, I was taking what I remembered and applying them to now.

I was dressed and I looked down. Edward was on the couch that still wasn't pushed to its proper place. I touched my arm, the IV was gone. YES! I did an internal happy dance.

Once I met Edward's eyes I forgot what to say. What did you say to people when you wake up… oooh, right.

"Good morning." I say shyly. I can't believe I forgot that. Edward smiled at me, a crooked smile. He had dark half circles under his eyes. I reached out to touch them.

"Did you sleep alright?" I ask concerned. He looked pretty bad. He must have stayed up after we found out about James.

"He slipped by me Bella, it will not happen again." I flinched. He smiled slightly apologetically for his harsh tone. Guilt came over me. I should have calmed him down too… He had made me fall asleep when I should have been doing the same thing for him, right, and one more thing that Edward was better at than me.

"Go to sleep now then, I'll be the lookout." I half hoped that would work but he just shook his head.

"They are bringing us breakfast. I told them if you had to suffer through what they thought a good breakfast was, I would too." I had to laugh at that. I could imagine the nurses face as he asked for patient hospital food. Gross.

"You don't have to do that Edward. You can leave and get a good breakfast somewhere. I'll be fine." I told him, knowing I wouldn't win but still having to try and talk sense into this boy.

He stood up and leaned toward me. His breath left trails of goose bumps over my neck before electricity sparked wherever his lips fell, first under my ear, then down my neck and lastly on my lips.

"You told me I sparkled last night… what were you dreaming, love?" I blushed. He was distracting me.

"When the sun hit you, you sparkled, little rainbows were everywhere." He snorted before he laughed slightly.

"How you regard me, even in your dreams is ridiculous." Of course he had it backward. Silly silly boy, but a cart filled with trays of food rolled though my open room door.

The lady with the food uniform didn't even greet us. She pulled the table over to my bed side and placed two gross orange colored trays on it. She pushed the cart out and moved on to the next room. Well hello to you too, grouch.

Edward moved the table to be over my legs and took one of the trays for himself. I gave him the best. 'you're crazy' look and opened the top of my tray, really yellow looking eggs, three gray looking sausage links, milk, jelly that looked almost normal and toast.

I have to say it didn't taste as bad as it looked. Edward and I ate without complaint. I noticed the TV was on and I paid attention for a few minutes.

The news was on; I hadn't watched the news in a long while. Normally Jasper insisted on watching it because living in our own bubble was a bad idea. He said we needed to know and care about other people too.

I didn't care much for the news because it was always bad, people dying, starving and diseased. The news anchor was discussing with another channels news anchor the pros and cons of the newest diet pill.

I was starting on my Jell-O when the news story changed. The little screen in the upper right hand corner read "Two found dead in the woods, giant wolf prints around their campsite." The news anchor explained that this is the third case of these tracks being found campers dead bodies. The death toll for these giant animals is now five.

A warning flashed. Stay out of the woods if you were around the La Push, Forks, Beaver and the Sappho areas. Tracks have been found in those areas.

"We'll have to stay away from our meadow until this is over. With your luck, the whole pack of wolves would find us." I scowled, it wasn't that bad. I would miss going their though, most of my best memories happened there.

Edwards phone went off and he answered it. I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"She seems fine… That would be nice… An hour or so… I'd like you to do it… See you then." I noticed he skipped the pleasantries all together. No hellos or goodbyes.

"Carlisle is coming in to check you over and release you if everything looks alright." I guess it was really nice having a live in doctor. Maybe I could go home even if everything didn't look alright. If I had been conscious, I bet I could have got Carlisle to let me go home last night.

I nodded. I probably would have been sad to leave this place since Edward and I discovered a few new things here, but I wanted to be home. James ruined this place for me and it almost felt like he was still here somehow.

"What does James have planned for me?" I put my spoon down and covered my food tray up. I was done, and I wouldn't let Edward distract me this time. I really wanted to be prepared for the worse.

"Bella…" He trailed off but I wasn't going to have it.

"Don't 'Bella…' me." He laughed slightly, but I kept going. "I need to know. That way I can help somehow. I can be prepared if worse comes to worse." He sighed and his eyes hardened.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I have this under control. You won't be alone long enough for anything to happen." He was pretty upset about this. Left over anger from James getting too close last night?

I reached over with my hand and squeezed his.

"Everything is alright, Edward. You were here. He never got to touch me." But that might have been a lie. He could have without me knowing it. He couldn't have touched me a lot, I would have awakened, but any contact from him was horrible.

"You were still afraid." I guess that was enough of a failure. He turned away and put away his tray stuff. I noticed he had folded my clothes up. He really had stayed up to watch over me.

James was making me angry. Not only had he found me, but he forced Edward to feel like he failed, forced Edward to stay up all night. Geese, it's not like he can just stay up every night… not that I would put it past him.

I told Edward not to tell anyone that James had been here. If Mindy says anything, pretend the guy had the wrong room or something. He shook his head, negative.

"Everyone needs to know there is a danger here." Of course I just didn't want anyone to worry but if we all stood together… then I really doubted that I would ever be afraid. We could get one of those alarm systems even.

I guess that was a better idea. I could imagine Esme's face though, her lips puckering with worry, and her eyebrows pulling together when she looked at me. Great.

Carlisle arrived and after he examined me, Edward and Carlisle stepped out together. Of course after Edward is gone is when I notice that the white board that says the name of the nurse on duty didn't have a name.

There was a message in scrawled handwriting.

He can't be around forever.

It was a warning, it was a threat. I didn't know what to do… so I just called for Edward. Once he reached me, I just pointed to the message. I didn't trust my voice.

Review please and thank you.


	14. Fourteen: Golden Reciever

Band-Aid Brigade

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I never claimed too.

Chapter Fourteen

------------------Bella POV--------------

Victoria was just as evil as everyone said she was. I had hoped that it was just prejudices. What was with people named Victoria?

She took Alice's room because the boy's rooms just 'didn't do.' You would think she would just take what she could and be thankful we didn't make her sleep on the couch. I think she just liked forcing three people to share a room. Make it just that much more uncomfortable. Of course it didn't work out for her that way. Rose and I loved Alice.

She seemed disappointed that neither Rose nor I threw a fit about it. She really was spiteful and hate driven.

This Saturday was Emmett's pick. Victoria practically demanded that the 'family Saturday' be her pick since she's never around… but we hadn't even invited her, and Emmett was not doing her any favors. So thankfully, in a few days, three to be exact we would be free of Victoria for one day.

Pretty sad that I was looking forward to what Emmett picked… see, I guess Emmett like camping, but since the 'Olympic wolves' as they became known were out there; he had to pick something indoors. There was a wrestling match… some UFC or something like that fight down in Olympia. We would be attending and we had 'box tickets.' I guess that was good.

I didn't like watching grown men fake fight for money. Emmett insisted that it was real and to get us all 'into the sport' we've watched it almost every night since he picked.

Today was Wednesday. Three days since Edward and I's night at the hospital. We progressed slightly. I figured out that if I had my hand over Edwards while he explored my body, I could handle it a lot better, knowing what to expect. I still wouldn't let anything close to between my legs but Edward had never ending patients.

I had one more class to doze through before cheerleading practice… Really how many times does it take to memorize 'go team go'… apparently a lot. Alice was designing our new uniforms so it's been hectic. Alice running amuck over sizes and having everyone agree on things, which was getting worse by the day since Lauren and Vicky have been getting meaner and meaner.

Since Victoria was at our house… most likely 'reorganizing' something or snooping into another something, I wasn't really in a hurry to get home. But today the ADT people were getting us a home security system.

Edward just started to calm down about James' damn message he left me. James was thinking about it that Monday at school, so Edward knew it was him. Of course no one could prove it… so it was a mote point to try to do anything about it.

I guess Edward, Jasper and Emmett were getting along better and better with Mike, Eric and Tyler. They each took one. Edward was getting buddy buddy with Mike, Jasper with Eric and Emmett with Tyler. Actually they kind of formed their own football group.

I knew Emmett would favor them on the field, and the couch would get pretty upset with him when he would ignore James. Emmett was too good to take out. He played on that a lot. He should start to be careful though since their first game was this Friday.

Victoria was already planning to sit with Esme and Carlisle… Gah, I was soooo looking forward to her leaving.

Edward turned his paper to face me and I read what he had written.

'You seem like there is a lot on your mind… are you alright?' Edward worried about me more than anyone ever had. I half rolled my eyes. If I quiet for too long he seemed worried. It was cute in away. He already explained it to me.

With James after me and since he tracked me down at the hospital, which was still unexplained, Edward had kind of been with me twenty four seven. Most people would get tired of it, but I was almost dreading it when he wouldn't be around so much.

I took my blank page and started to reply. I didn't want one page to have our conversation on it.

'Yes… just really looking forward to Victoria being gone.' I knew he would understand what I was saying. Victoria caught us sleeping in Edward's room together one morning and took our heads off. She got everyone involved. Of course that woke up everyone else and since Emmett and Rose was sharing and Jasper and Alice was sharing they all came out of each boys room.

That was easily explained away as not wanting to have one room with three girls and that it was easier that way. Carlisle said we couldn't sleep in the same room until she was gone. It was dreadful trying to fall asleep now.

'I know what you mean.' And I heard him sigh. 'I miss our meadow too.' He wrote twice and I drew lips on my page. I wanted alone time with Edward. Sure it was great always being around my… our family, but there just comes a point when you want quality time.

'She's going to be here for another two weeks.' I wrote, really it was eleven days away, but it would seem like that much longer. I half wanted to push the wedding to this Saturday instead of the next one. Carlisle was really sweet though. Since it was his pick, we were going to give him the next Saturday after the wedding but he declined.

He had said that marrying our mother was the best Saturday pick he could have ever dreamt of. He didn't need anything else after that.

'I know… there is no chance she could be far enough away!' I nodded my agreement as the bell rang. Edward laughed, probably at my expression and grabbed my books.

"Let's get to the field, cheerleader." He mocked. Of course I expressed my hatred for this particular extracurricular activity every day since practice started. We had planned our cheerleading to be a surprise but we ending up practicing on the same field the football players did.

The gym was being used by the volleyball players and basket ball players. I guess I never realized how small a school this was until you tried to do more than one thing here.

"Right-o, Mr. golden receiver." I mumbled, poking fun as I slipped my hand in his jean pocket farthest from me. He wrapped the arm without the books around my shoulders.

"Don't say that around Emmett, He'd use it forever… Eddie is bad enough. That was clever though." He smiled down at me, and I was about to tell him that I liked the name Eddie when we were interrupted.

"What shouldn't you say, Bella? Do tell." Emmett said ruffling my hair. I grinned, like he hadn't heard!

"Eddie the golden receiver…" he trailed off and took a jab at Edward. I pulled away and let the boys play fight. Rose was by her locker and made my way over to her.

Edward told me the other night that someone was leaking our secrets. Well rather, just that Alice could see the future and Edward could hear people's thoughts. He still hadn't picked up any trace that they knew about Jasper… but since they knew about Edward, they could use that to their advantage.

Of course he knew they could be just thinking the wrong plan whenever he was around. He hated that he couldn't be sure of himself. I didn't want anyone in our family to be a traitor. He swore that he hadn't picked any trace from anyone… but he could just be protecting me.

"Hey Rose." Of course I hated doubting them. Jasper made it clear that they wouldn't doubt me. I really made an effort not to treat them any differently. Jasper saw through it… well 'felt' through it.

"Bells! I think we finally decided on an outfit!" She went on from there but I was watching her face. She had taken it the hardest when she found out Edward could hear her thoughts. I knew her since we were children, why would she?

She was the closest thing I had to a blood relative. Not that that really mattered to any of us.

Alice popped in our conversation. She said she saw our cheer coach agreeing to it. She wouldn't let Vicky and Lauren get in the way this time. Samantha and Jessica seemed to calm down enough to treat us civilly, but still stayed on Vicky's side. I didn't blame them; Vicky made it difficult for anyone against her. We would know.

… You know what… Victoria knew… didn't she? She was really related to Alice and Edward, so maybe she knew. She had been there when Alice was hospitalized… I didn't know if she knew about Edward, but why not. He most likely couldn't control it when he was younger.

She had to have been around then, at least.

Maybe she… well she just now got into town, how could she have possibly known? I'd have to talk to Edward about it. I guess he hated being near her because her thoughts were so 'mean', which is the nicest way he could put it.

"Bella!!!! Earth to Bella!" Alice said waving her had in front of my face. We were already in the locker rooms? Geese, I really needed to stop zoning out.

"What do you think?" she had her designs drawn out on a piece of paper. "We'll have to order them tonight since the game is this Friday. I think that's why she pushes it along." Alice took her work seriously.

"Don't you think it's… um… a little short?" Alice rolled her eyes at me and Rose held up a pair of bloomers we all had to wear under our skirts. I guess that was what they were for… I sighed, how come I always lost at this?

This whole week had been 'attack Bella with outfits'. Alice said it relieved her stress about Victoria, but I think she just used that as an excuse to get me to agree. Rose took to doing my makeup while Alice was picking various things that I got to choose from. I always choose the lesser of the evils… but if I really had a choice it would be jeans and a t-shirt every day.

I have to say other than the skirt part, it was pretty cool. We had a V going down to our belly buttons with the word 'warriors' sideways. She had told us when it goes at an angle; it doesn't take away from our breast. I learned early on that Alice had a little issue with being 'the only flat-chested high schooler this side of the country.' Her exact words, mind you.

Mrs. Stackhouse, our art teacher and our cheer coach was holding up Alice paper. When had I lost track of Alice? She appeared beside me. Did she really have to keep doing that?

"We have a winner. We'll have to do a rush order, but congrats ALICE!" and everyone had to clap for her. I saw Vicky on her bench a few girls away scowling. Ha! Short skirts were worth the look on her overly makeup applied face!

I hugged Alice, even though Rose and I knew she would win; we still had to look surprised and such. Vicky and Jessica had put in their designs too. Why they would even try to go against Alice is beyond me.

We were dressed and ready, walking out to the field together when I finally started to pay attention to what Alice and Rose were talking about.

Victoria was trying to take the wedding plans off Alice's hands. She was getting pretty frustrated because she wanted to pick out the bridesmaid dresses.

"I wasn't having that! Can you imagine me in puke green? GAH! So I gave her other jobs, like the chow, which I didn't think she could mess up… but you are supposed to go neutral! Noooo, not Victoria… She goes with crawfish! What the hell is a CRAWFISH! I swear she is just here to ruin me!" I nodded at Alice's out bust.

"She goes out of her way to step on everyone's toes." I said, I guess it wasn't just Edward and I that were fed up with her already.

"I went out to the garage the other night… Victoria had 'organized' everything! I know how I like my parts and she didn't even know half of their names! It took me two days to undo what she did! If she does it again I am smashing her precious little red convertible!" Rose had a temper; I really didn't doubt that she would do something to Victoria's car.

"I'm actually scared to go home and find out what she did today… When she re-did our kitchen 'the way it should be' Jasper flipped shit. I'd never seen him actually yell at anyone. His kitchen is his sanctuary though." I replied, I didn't doubt that he was pissed about how she'd been treating Alice too, so messing with him on top of it just made him even more pissed.

We got in formation and continued to rant. I'd say we blew off most of our steam by the time practice was finished. We collected our bags and went out to the same bench we had made as our meet up spot. The boys would be out any minute.

"I have to tell you something." Rose spoke up. Oooh god, please don't be that you told Vicky and James about Alice and Edward. I was really scared for a second before she continued.

"I think I'm going to take another step with Emmett… like, go all the way." She said and I let out the breath I'd been holding. Unexpectedly Rose had held it together with Emmett. She flipped out twice so far, but with how much stuff they had done, that was small peas.

I didn't like that I was having a harder time with Edward than she was with Emmett. I guess Emmett was understanding and aggressive at the same time, which seems pretty impossible, but he pulled it off. Rose liked that he just made his wants clear, and if she didn't agree, it wouldn't happen.

She liked the premeditated action. It helped her cope. We leaned on each other a lot during this time, how far each of us had gone, and how we could handle it. Alice liked Jasper… it was painfully obvious, but Jasper being Jasper was having a hard time expressing himself.

"All the way?" Alice squeaked. "Are you sure Rose?" Alice still worried that her brothers were still having 'girls are objects' problems. I didn't blame her, most of her life she had just known that part of her brothers.

"Well of course I'm not totally sure. I want to, but this is going to be really big… if I can do this…" I knew what she meant. If she can do this, she is healed. What happened to her, no longer affected her in the bigger ways.

"Are you sure about Emmett and you… if you are, and if you want too, I hope you can." I said, grabbing her hand and squeezed. I really did want her to succeed but it was hard to hear her over coming it when I was having a harder time of it. She knew this, but I was still glad she was comfortable still talking to me about it.

"I'm sorry Bella." She said and I shook my head no.

"Don't you do that! I'm happy for you Rose, of course I'm jealous… but that doesn't take away from the happiness I have for you!" I rushed in my explanation. Rose smiled; her sad smile but it was still better than her pity look.

"Thanks Bella." And we both turned to Alice. Her head was down and her eyes were averted in the opposite direction.

"Well… I'm jealous of you both." She said slowly. "Jasper and I spend just as much time together as you guys do with my brothers, but no matter how I hint or flirt, he always changes the subject… or pretends it didn't happen." She sighed. Rose and I knew that avoidance was one of his coping methods.

"Give him time Alice…" Rose consoled. I caught Rose's eye and I knew we would be cornering Jasper later… Well if we could get away from everyone. When a whole household was trying to hide from Victoria… it was hard to find a place alone.

"Believe me… we know that Jasper likes you… he just has such a hard time when it comes to loving women." I sighed. I had no doubt that because he couldn't protect his mother, he didn't think that he was worthy of having the same things that Rose, Emmett, Edward and I had.

Maybe we should do this problem family style. He would probably open up if he really knew how Alice felt…

How could we get away from Victoria though…?

"Guys…" I spoke up, "How about we all go to my dad's house!" That would be perfect. We would need an excuse. I never forgot about it here… it was mine, I just usually never went there because of all the memories. But I couldn't sell it, because of those same memories.

I sighed, but I smiled too.

"How about we try to get that truck of yours over to my garage?" That would be good enough a reason, right?

"You have a truck?" The velvet voice spoke from behind me. It was weird really, as if I was in pain before he got here but was only acutely aware of it until now. The relief took me by surprise. I forgot his question so I just smiled up at him.

"We're going to Bella's dad's house tonight to get away from Victoria, but our excuse is to try to get Bella's truck running well enough to make it over to Rose's garage." Alice filled him in. Rose staked her claim on the garage, just like Jasper had his kitchen.

"Sweet, great thinking kid!" Emmett smelled like sweat really bad after practice. It was chokingly horrible. I saw all us girls wince as he got closer.

"Jesus Em, you bathe in your team mate's ball sweat?" Rose jumped up after making fun of him and ran for it. Emmett was close behind her. They were heading toward our car.

I noticed Alice to my right, looking out into nothing. She came back to reality and Jasper arrived, all our eyes on her. I was paying too much attention to Alice, so I missed Edward's expression. He tried to change the subject but I didn't let it happen.

"What did you see!?" She looked me in the eyes and tried to smile a real smile, like I was being stupid.

"Alice!" Jasper spoke and she crumbled. Tears came to her eyes.

"I missed it, I'm sorry… I was just paying attention to Bella and what would happen to her and all of us really… but I was worrying about the wedding so I started watching that too, since I didn't want Victoria to ruin it… and, someone was in your dad's house Bella. He ransacked through all your old pictures and videos. We'll find it when we get there…" I knew who it had been, who else would have done it?

I looked at Edward and he grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the bench. He took my duffle bag, carrying it for me.

"Let's go assess the damage." And he kissed the side of my head. He tried to pull his hand away, but I wasn't having it. I hoped Edward didn't blame himself or blame Alice for this. She could only watch so much, and I wasn't in any danger.

He pulled us away from Alice and Jasper. She was still on the bench, Jasper holding her. Was she crying? Edward was mad at her then?

"Edward, it is not Alice's fault! She has too much on her plate." He looked me in the eyes and I wished that he would never have that emotion directed at me again. I froze. That was the same expression Felix would have when I didn't do something right, when I didn't follow his instructions or if I didn't do what the video had done.

I took my hand back from his, and backed away. Tears sprung to fill my eyes, when it was too much for my eyes to hold it all; they spilled over, two steady streams down my cheeks.

"Bella, don't be afraid." That's exactly what he would say. He would try and tell me that everyone did this, that I shouldn't be scared because I'd done it already, that I should enjoy it. I took another step back and ran for the car.

It was stupid really, we would see each other eventually but it was my own shame that I was running from. I had imagined Felix and Edward being the same person just because he got angry that Alice missed James or Laurent or Vicky going to my dad's house.

It was petty, and I was throwing a fit. It was just too close to how it used to be. Rose caught me by the shoulder as I came past her and I crumpled. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I wanted to be better! I wanted this to all be over but the way he…

"She's… afraid of… me?" His voice sounded so hurt, so pained and I just sobbed harder. I did this, I ruined us. I stopped us and I was the one who couldn't handle it.

"She probably had a flash back…" Jasper whispered, but I still heard. I was glad he was trying to comfort Edward. That was what happened wasn't it… I combined the past and the present and I freaked. I should have killed Felix when I had the chance.

But then I would have been like him… that's the one person I don't want to be like.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry." I choked out, but it was still understood. Rose pulled me up, and I tried to help. My limbs weren't cooperating.

I heard Emmett in the background. "We should be home before dinner… It depends on how long her truck takes to fix… Sorry we're leaving you with that b- woman… Love you too." Edward tried to sit as far away from me as possible.

I felt pathetic, I felt like a whiny child, so I tried to straighten up. Yes, horrible things happened to me, but I could deal with them.

Yes, Felix touched me and he forced me to do things that I never wanted to think about, but right now, I had an amazing boy that would do anything for me, and I was pushing him away. I crawled over to Edward, glad that Jasper and Alice were still talking outside.

He was facing away from me. So I lifted the arm closest to me, and tucked myself into his embrace. If I thought I was getting calmer before, I was defiantly calm now. I had hurt Edward, and I needed to fix it before any of my problems.

If Edward was happy, everything was fine with me.

"I don't know what to do… I didn't mean to remind you… Bella, I love you." I smiled and I saw my reflection in Edward's emerald eyes. My face was still wet and moisture clung to my eye lashes.

"As I love you, Edward, I didn't mean to, either." And I saw the pain ease out of his eyes. I let my breath out and tried to not break into sobs again. I needed to be strong for when I found my dad's… my house all torn up.

Maybe I could use this family day just as much as Jasper? Rose took the front seat and turned back to me.

"Bells, what triggered it?" She asked me in a kind way, and I loved her for that tone of voice. She had dual meanings; she wanted Edward to know so it wasn't repeated and me to get it off my chest.

"He was angry and trying to comfort me at the same time… It's how Felix would direct me. I didn't mean to think of him when you were talking to me." I switched who I was talking to. I guess I was still pretty hysterical.

Rose smiled at me, proud that I already knew what happened and was differentiating them. Edward was rubbing circles into my back and humming my lullaby. When Emmett got in the driver's seat, Jasper and Alice took the seat next to Edward.

"Alice" Edward said. "I shouldn't have been angry with you, there is just too much at stake and I don't like when things slip by…. It was inexcusable how I reacted." Alice nodded at him and I smiled. That's the Edward I know and love.

Jasper seemed to relax too. Maybe he had contained the mood? My self-pride depleted. Maybe I hadn't contained myself. Had Jasper helped me? I thought I did pretty well, but if Jasper had helped, then I was still dependent.

I pushed my nose into Edward's neck and he hummed to me again. I wasn't going to upset Jasper, so I would just wait and ask Edward later. He would know.

When we reached my dad's house, we parked in front of the garage. I hadn't been here since we moved into our current house. We piled out and I went for the hiding spot where I kept the key. Edward stopped me.

"Don't go anywhere around here alone." Right, I forgot that the house I grew up in wasn't safe. Someone had been here.

"Let's see if the house is open, if it isn't, they had to have another way in." Emmett went to the front door, following Rose's comment. He turned the knob and it was locked. I let out a breath, at least I felt safer with the door locked.

We walked around the house trying to find the weak spot that one of them used to their advantage. Our search was fruitless so I went back to getting my key. Dad had invested in one of those fake rocks that had a secret compartment. I found it after a few shakes and went to the front door.

Edward took the key from me. Explaining that if anyone was in there, he didn't want me to be the first one in, he gave Emmett and Jasper directions to search the house as soon as they got in. I thought they were being a little silly, seeing as how Alice didn't see anything happen and Edward would know by the brainwaves if anyone was in there.

The door opened no problem and all three of the boys went in first. I followed with Alice and Rose behind me. I didn't know what I expected, but I didn't expect this.

Most of the bigger objects were in the same spot, but tapes, book, pictures and other smaller things were all over the floor. I walked to the center, of the big mess in the living room. Dad had organized this once. He had been watching some game so he kept messing up the chronological order. I had made fun of him, fixing things as he went.

I reached down and picked up one of my old school pictures. I had my front teeth missing, but I was still smiling really big. He had kept this picture up even after I got new school pictures. Dad had told me that he liked proud I looked.

My old baseball picture was under it, I knelt down, picking that one up too. Why would they ransack through these? What could they possibly get from looking at my old pictures and stuff? I heard the television turn on.

I didn't have electricity here, or cable, so I didn't know how it turned on. I didn't pay for anything to be hooked up here. I was distracted as a video started playing… they were watching my video's?

"I suck" I heard my own voice say. It was a younger me at my first ballet. I heard my dad's voice and I had to sit down. I had forgotten what he sounded like. He had tried to turn the camera off, and put it on the table, still facing me.

"Honey, you did great. I couldn't take my eyes off you. Swear!" I watched as my dad consoled a younger me, he was kneeling in front of me, and I looked up, tears still clinging to my face. He was awkward, trying to balance on his toes when he was kneeling there.

"You think so?" I asked for reinforcement. I looked so hopeful.

"I know so." He rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks, "I'm so proud. Come on, I hear some ice cream calling 'Bella… Bella! Eat me.'" He laughed at my concentrated face.

"I don't hear it." The young I said still having a serious face. Rose and Alice laughed too. My dad picked me up in one of his arms and as he walked by the camera, picked that up too. The tape stopped soon after.

Rose and Alice sobered pretty quickly once they saw my face. I rewound the tape and hit play. He had taped my whole recital, went to go find me after the show, only to see that I was hiding. I hadn't realized that Jasper, Emmett and Edward had returned.

I just stood there watching my father and I interact. When it was over and I looked around, the mess was mostly picked up. They had made piles of the things they didn't know. Some of the pictures were hung back up and I was speechless.

"This room was the only one messed up." Edward said, and wrapped me in his arms. It seemed like every day James got closer and closer. It was only a matter of time that he didn't find a way to get to me. That he found a weakness in the protection around me.

Maybe I could prevent anyone else from being involved. If I could spare my family, I would.


	15. Fifteen: Go straight to Hell

Brand-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Credit goes to Stephanie Meyer's.

Chapter 15

Jack: I like hearing what you think, just so you know. REVIEW!

-----------------------------Bella's POV --------------------------

"Two minutes left, and we're still tied folks! The Cullen brothers are fighting for it but the Cardinals aren't giving it away freely. Hale is going deep, will he make the first down and… CAUGHT! We have another chance; will this game go into overtime?" The announcer's voice was deep and leaking with excitement, but who could blame him?

We were on the edge of our seats, all of us. Last year the Cardinals won the regional championship, but last year, we didn't have the 'Cullen brothers' or Jasper. We were cheering our asses off, but with all the adrenaline, I didn't feel any of it.

It was fourteen to fourteen, Edward had one of those touchdowns, and regretfully, James scored the other one. Jasper never got a chance because he was always so heavily guarded. He was a better catcher than the others, not that I would ever say that out loud.

Emmett was phenomenal! He was big enough to see over everyone else, and had a talent for knowing what to do. A group of girls to our right kept screaming his name. I had a feeling that this would just make Edward and Emmett wanted more by the female populous.

Alice and I had to hold Rose back twice while she screamed curse words to the females screaming Emmett's name. Good thing even Mrs. Stackhouse was too engrossed with the game. I heard a few Edward's and Jasper's, but Alice and I could control ourselves.

See, when we went to my dad's house we did have a family talk, and Jasper did open up and it was so sweet. He did have feeling for Alice, but he didn't even know where to start. He was so worried that he wouldn't be able to handle it that he was just going to let Alice go. He said that she deserved so much better anyways.

They weren't dating yet, believe me I got an 'every ten minute' update from Alice, but it was getting there. Alice made him swear he would talk to him about anything pertaining to them from now on, and he agreed, I think he was just so happy that she wanted him too.

That night, we had a Hale only night. Jasper wanted tips and advice and he worried about not being able to give her what she needs. It was one of my favorite family nights. We joked and even after Victoria yelled at us, we still stayed up.

Yes, Victoria was still here. She was in the stands somewhere with Esme and Carlisle now.

Emmett was passed the ball from under Eric's legs. He took a few steps back and it went in slow motion. Edward broke Jasper free of his three men guards, and he took off. Jasper was faster than a gazelle being chased by a lion, Edward was faster but Jasper caught any ball in a four feet radius of him.

We were going to win. The announcer was screaming and it was almost legible. We were behind a metal gate that came up to my hips and I was leaning over it.

"RUN!" Rose screamed the same time I did. Alice was jumping up and down repeating 'catch it' over and over really loud. Emmett let the ball go; throwing it farther, guessing how far Jasper could make it. He jumped over a fallen cardinal, losing a foot in distance, but not sight of the ball.

I could see his smile; he was going to make it! The crowd erupted in cheers. Anticipating the win, I couldn't take my eyes off of Jasper. He was there, reaching for it.

No one could possibly be sitting, the ball started to lower, getting closer to the ground and Jasper. He just reached the ten yard line when the ball landed, rather gracefully in his grasp. He cupped it like a baby, but didn't slow down.

He still had to out run two of the cardinals, but he only had a few yards to go… He could do it; he was going to do it.

It happened. We won! The crowd behind us erupted in cheers and the other football players on our team went out to Jasper. It was a rush on the field, and Alice jumped the gate. I didn't blame her, so Rose and I did too. I found Edward pretty quickly, he was hanging back letting Jasper have his moment. I saw Emmett in my peripheral vision get tackled by Rose.

They tried to 'do it', and she flipped shit. I still felt bad about it. I had secretly hoped that she couldn't do it, but now all I wanted was for her to succeed. When we stayed at my dad's house, she had told me that she hoped I would overcome it with Edward. She had meant it, and I wanted her to, too.

Edward pulled his helmet off and I stopped paying attention to them. He dropped it and came running for me too. I saw Victoria and James embrace a few players down, but I only had eyes for Edward. I jumped, straddling him; he caught me with each of his hands under each of my legs.

I couldn't help myself, he looked so hot especially grinning and being covered in his sweat. It was just too much. I rubbed my hands through his hair, gripped his head and pulled it toward mine. It was one of the best kisses I ever experienced.

Have you ever had a chill that seemed to run from your chest to your legs and back again, well that's what Edward did to me, only it wasn't uncomfortable, it drew you in. Like a blanket too soft to put down or your favorite pair of pants.

The electricity was back that seemed to appear whenever Edward and I were in close contact. It flowed between us, washing like a wave back and forth until it leveled, and it only stayed leveled if we didn't move. It let me know that Edward and I were meant to be. I never had electricity with any one else.

Emmett did a whooping noise in the background and I remembered that we needed to breathe. I pulled back, both of gasping, but still grinning. I saw Jasper to the right of Edward's head with Alice at his side, holding his hand. I smiled until I saw a helmeted head coming straight for us.

"Edward." I gasped out and he read my panic right before the body came crashing into his back, he stumbled forward over me. He had padding, and I was anticipating being crushed by his mass. Instead I just hit the ground with a whoosh, having all the wind that I recovered after our kiss knocked out of me.

I peeked out of my eye, and Edward and the attacker were to my right. Emmett pried the body off of Edward, Jasper helping Edward up. Alice was at my side before Rose, but it was pretty close.

"What happened?" I asked not sure how I had avoided being under that little pile.

"He pushed you down… At first I was pissed that he just threw you down like that, but when I saw him go down, I knew he did it so you wouldn't get hurt. He's lucky." Rose said, like she was just waiting for him to mess up. I laughed a nervous laugh.

We all turned to watch the confrontation play out. Edward was in the center, flanked by his 'brothers' and just as the guy pulled his helmet off, Mike and James appeared on either side of him. Well that eliminated the top two people I would have guessed that would tackle Edward and I.

Laurent's head came out of the helmet, a big grin on his face.

"WE WON!" he shouted, putting his hand up for a high five. The coach came around and I saw how angry he could look. He was our history teacher Mr. Horner, and I had always liked him.

"What in the hell did you do that for, Laurent!" I saw Laurent take a step back, and James came to his rescue.

"He didn't know that Bella was there, it was a friendly victory tackle." But Mr. Horner was smarter than that. Edward, Emmett and Jasper tried to look less menacing, relaxing a little to the left of their coach. Carlisle came out of nowhere followed closely by Esme and regretfully Victoria.

"I have seen how you guys have been treating the Cullen's and Mr. Hale since they got here. Maybe it was a friendly thing, but I have never seen any of you so much as say hi to each other. I'm not an idiot; you would rather take them out permanently." Carlisle looked me over a stressed expression on his face.

Since we had filled them in on what was happening, he had some extra on his plate. I felt horrible about it, besides Victoria, the wedding, dealing with a merging family and a dating each other family, there was James and his taunting. Esme helped me up and took me into her arms, tucking my head on her breast.

My mother never showed real affection toward me, Esme had been the first female to hold me because I needed held. This was a mother's love, and I never doubted it. She loved all of us as if we were her own, maybe better.

I saw Carlisle speak to the coach, judging for himself that Mr. Horner would help the boys. I guess Laurent would be sitting out for the next three games and running laps all next practice. He was upset that he couldn't get James and Mike in on that same punishment.

We were home in a blur and I forgot about Victoria even being home until I saw the movies put in stacks against the wall. The boys disappeared upstairs, and in a race they all undressed and tried to make it to a shower. We had two, so one boy would be left out. I heard a tap go on upstairs and Jasper whipped around the corner, towel in one hand, Emmett was trailing behind him.

Jasper made it and shut the door in Emmett's face. He let out a rawr of frustration and walked back upstairs. We laughed, but it was interrupted by Victoria.

"I get so bored around here. I swear you guys begged me to come so early just so I had to sit around while everyone else planned the wedding." She had a few things wrong there. No one begged, and Alice was the only one planning the wedding, but her little outburst brought me back to the piles of movies.

Rose and I sighed at the same time, and then took a step toward the movies at the same time, when we turned to look at each other it was timed just as perfectly. We both busted out laughing, the grab your bellies because it is going to burst kind, and Alice joined in.

It had been a crazy last couple of days, weeks even if you put it in perspective. Everything down to near death experiences, death threats, fights in school, our parents getting married, dating our brothers, hating our Aunt Victoria, Aunt Victoria hating us, crying together during family meetings, trying to have sex, getting settled in a new school, finding love, and being hated.

I heard Esme join in and soon Carlisle was on the floor with us. God, what really mattered here? We were ultimately happy. I would have to say even knowing everything that opposed this family; I would still choose this path. I loved this life, I loved being a part of such a wonderful thing and I loved Edward.

We sobered up, and I headed upstairs, Rose, Alice and I still had a shower. The boys had one upstairs too and Esme and Carlisle had a shower down stairs.

By the time I finished, the boy's shower was still running, so I dressed slowly, thinking that Edward was taking a long one. I picked my blue shorts up and a tank top to match. I would only let Alice and Rose dress me once a day that was my limit.

I realized too late that it was Emmett in the shower, and that Edward was waiting for me downstairs being mauled by Victoria.

"I cannot believe you would make out with that girl, not only that but she is your sister now." I heard her horrible voice screech. I slowed in the hallway, waiting for Edward's retort. Alice came out of her bedroom, where Victoria would sleep, with a handful of clothes. She gave me a timid smile and went into my bedroom, going for the shower.

"Bella is perfect; we are not blood related so it's a mote point. I would appreciate if you would butt out on this one, Auntie." He said auntie like it was the dirty curse word he knew. Feeling left over giddiness from earlier; I strolled down the stairs my head held high.

I could feel Victoria's glare try to burn me but I ignore her and went straight for Edward. I saw suspicion in his eyes but when he recognized the playfulness in mine his turned devious. We were on the same page, I knew it. I snuggled into his lap as soon as his arms opened up for me and I trailed kissed up his neck, while Victoria watched. Between kisses I said.

"I couldn't help but think of you while I was naked, surrounded by all that hot steam. It was killing me, Edward." I made it sound as close to sexy as I could get. Victoria broke and for the first time, I was happy that she was near Edward and me.

"This whole damn house is filled with incestuous NUTJOBS, I tell you! How the courts found this better than me, GOD KNOWS!" and she stormed out, up the stairs and I heard a door upstairs slam, probably Alice's.

We cracked up, and I noticed that we were alone. I asked Edward and he pulled me down to snuggle on the couch together.

"Alice and Jasper are upstairs showering… separately, which sounded dirty. Esme and Carlisle turned in early, but I don't blame them being stuck with that Witch most of today, Rose went out to work on your truck before she took a shower and after Emmett cleaned up be went out to help." I smiled and I saw the same expression on his face.

"So we finally have some time actually by ourselves?" I pushed my hips into his and Sebastian was clearly awake, I raised my eyebrows. I was comfortable with this, it took me about a week of it, but it didn't' bother me now.

"That little stunt you pulled in front of Victoria, it was hot." He whispered and I giggled. I didn't know I had that kind of power. Maybe I didn't have enough confidence in myself, but being next to Edward made that hard.

"Guess what I found!" he reached over me and picked up a slim case off the coffee table. I read the cover of the movie 'The original Romeo and Juliet'. I grabbed it from him. Where had he found this? I kept my favorite movies in a box under my bed because they were special. My part of the family knew that.

"Why do you look so puzzled?" I tried to clear my face for him but I was mad. Victoria had been under my bed. I kept my journal in this same box, and the one next to it, had all my old one's in it, which had been the ones I let various artists dissect.

"Edward… This came from under my bed… did you grab it, or was it in one of these piles?" He knew what that meant, I had told him where my journal was, knowing that he wouldn't do that to me. He paled, closed his eyes and took his thumb and pointer finger to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"She has taken this too far." He got up and pulled me with him, I followed him, watching the back of his frustrated head as we went into my room and looked under the bed. Both of the boxes were gone. One had been my grandmother's old hat box, the other the box my dad had given me first baseball glove in.

Alice's head peeked out of the shower and smiled. "Oh, this is going to be awesome. Let me call Rose up here, trust me. Get Jasper, Bella, Edward is fuming." I heard clothes rustle and her phone make a beeping noise.

I hurried from my room, more to get back there quicker than leave. I didn't bother to knock on Jasper's door; he wasn't one to stay undressed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, he didn't ask any questions.

"If Esme and Carlisle are up… please inform them… See in you a sec." Alice finished up, a big grin on her face. It didn't take much to guess what was happening. Edward was pissed that Victoria violated my privacy. The fact that she even took them from my room was completely disrespectful.

Edward stood and went into the hall; it took him a moment to compose himself. I could see the utter distain on his face. It wasn't scary because it wasn't directed at me. I saw Esme's furious face and Carlisle right behind hers.

Edward raised his hand to knock but Esme beat him to the punch, she turned the knob and walked right in, a mother on a mission. We crowded in behind her. Victoria was sitting up in Alice's bed, my journals sprawled out around her, my current one open on her lap.

"You listen here you disrespectful whore! You are a guest in this house, so you should act like one. Those are not yours and it is inconceivable that you could even think about taking them. My daughter deserves to have a safe place to write whatever she wants and you took that from her. She has gone through so much and to think that you can just go through here like you own the place is ridiculous." Esme huffed and stomped her right foot a little. It was a habit she had when she was really pissed. Go Esme! Victoria closed my journal calmly, and set it next to the others.

"Esme, you are the asshole that will be married into this family, all of you will be." I saw Carlisle grip the banister, but have enough sense to hold back Emmett as he took a step toward her. Jasper's mouth was wire tight and Alice grabbed onto the edge of her bed. Rose let out a choked sob, and Edward turned to Esme trying to see if she would step up or if he should, she beat him again.

"Well you are the asshole that is being kicked out of this family, whether there is a court order or not." She hadn't even missed a beat and she hit low. Victoria had been denied twice, once with Edward and then again with Alice.

I saw this coming to an end so I walked to the side of the bed that had my journals. I picked up my two boxes and Edward was at my side when he knew what I was doing. I put the old one in the hat box and the more recent ones in the baseball box. I reached for the last one on the bed, but Victoria's hand shot out faster.

"Let me read you my favorite part…" She said and Edward got ready to spring for it, but I was here with my family. I held out my hand, I could take this; she was just a stupid miserable bitch that took joy in other peoples sufferings. Everyone understood that hand gesture and they even seemed to calm down, knowing that I had it under control.

"and after he finished he'd say nothing but, I love you.

I got a feel of hunger  
I got a feel of pain.  
And even the winters chill.

But molestation and rape?  
Is it not death while we live?" I think she expected that I hadn't told anyone. My journals weren't like other peoples. I wrote of my pain so it could be released, I wrote of my happiness so it can be remembered, but I never wrote of my openness because that was to be lived. I didn't want to just remember or to release it; it was to stay with me.

Edward did end up taking my book back and handing it to me. I tucked it in the side of my hat box and we all stared at Victoria. Edward kissed the side of my head and rubbed my back. Alice got moving and started to collect things that didn't belong to her. Victoria made a fuss, but eventually she packed her own things, but we stayed watching, making sure she didn't take anything that didn't belong to her.

Carlisle asked Rose to check Victoria's car, and Rose gladly accepted her car keys. She disappeared, and I picked up one of my boxes while Edward grabbed the other. He told me he was sorry that it happened, he should have known from the things she had been telling him while I'd been in the shower. We walked her to the door, acting as the family we were.

"This is ridiculous, all I've done for this family is clean and organize and when I try to get to know my new niece a little better… I just wanted to know what could possible cause Edward to like her. I mean look at her!" Edward grabbed her bags; power walked to the car getting frustrated with her slow pace and threw them into the car.

Rose left it running and opened the car door for her. Carlisle took her under the arm and kept his cool explaining what this meant. She was no longer allowed to contact any of his children, she was disowned from his will, Edward spoke up that she was out of his as well; Alice just said 'dido'. Carlisle continued to say that her wedding invitation was void and when she sat down in her car he finished with a happy 'Hope you crash and go straight to hell.'

She gave us the finger, and all eight of us burst into laughs. She couldn't tear us down; we were a team, an unstoppable force taking down any foe in our path. We were a unit that finally found what we were missing, our other four.

Victoria made a big enough mark on me though, it wasn't her reading my journals, it was her being as bewildered as to how Edward could possible like me. I knew it was true then, it wasn't only me that had a hard time accepting it and Edward was only trying to make me feel better.

"Why are you feeling doubt, Bella?" and I glared at Jasper. Did he have to say that out loud, feelings were supposed to be private? Edward of course guessed right away.

"Bella, she used the last poem that you wrote against you. You wrote about how you couldn't understand how anyone like me could love someone like you. How you regard me is ridiculous, Bella… She thought you were beautiful." I rolled my eyes, if only he got it right, how he regarded me was ridiculous!

Carlisle beat me to addressing everyone. "I'm really sorry that happened, I knew there was a chance, but I figured since I reach out in a nice way by inviting her to our wedding, she would respond in kind. She never ceases to amazes me. I'm glad we all came together, I'm proud of you all." Alice and Edward nodded in agreement. Emmett of course broke the nice family moment we were having.

"Esme… Way to dominate!" He held up his hand for a high five and she slapped hers into his, happiness oozing.

"I couldn't help it; the momma bear in me was let loose. No one should invade someone's privacy like that, especially my little girls. Besides, I heard her call us all incestuous nutjobs." Carlisle smiled at her, and gave her the same look that I would see on Edward's face when he looked at me. I smiled too. They turned back to the house ready to turn in.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know our collective thoughts. We hadn't been allowed to sleep in the same bed for so long. Victoria put a damper on everything. As soon as Carlisle and Esme's bedroom door was closed, all six of us climbed up the stairs.

I put my boxes back and Edward was waiting in his room for me. Rose came in a big smile on her face, she opened her top drawer and pulled out some underwear/bra sets. She motioned me over.

"This is important… We're trying again… which one screams 'eat me'?" Alice must have her fashion radar on because she came in with two bags in her hand. She put one bag by my bed and walked the other over to where Rose and I were.

"Good, I'll need your op-" She was cut off as Alice dumped the bag on Rose's bed. Little hangers fell out, and each hanger hand a bra and a pair of underwear clipped to it. There were zebra print, lacey red, thin strings attempting to cover body parts, yellow leopard print, and any other types. I picked up the string one.

"This was defiantly says 'eat me'." I laughed but Rose scowled. She really needed me to focus here, but then I remembered that Alice set a bag by my bed too. "no…" But Alice gave me that same look I always got when I was being a 'fashion blocker' as she would call it.

"Stop fussing Bella, you need to start getting comfortable in your own body. Treat it like the temple it is, and it won't be so hard." I sighed, I hated when it made sense when other people told it to me, but felt so wrong when I told it to myself.

"I like the lacey black, modest enough to give the illusion, but temping enough to drive him mad, not really 'eat me up' but hot enough to have it cross his mind." Alice offered, she made it sound so deep. I just picked things I liked and wore it.

Rose turned to me expecting me to already have something in mind.

"I like Alice's idea, plus, black brings out the natural opal shine to your skin." Wow, I came up with that, and it hadn't been a lie! Rose smiled and grabbed the one we both picked. Alice turned to me with a new appreciation in her eye.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you." She pulled me to my bed and I knew what was going to happen. I cringed internally, but I could do this for Edward. I remembered the feel of Sebastian earlier, this was a step closer to where I wanted to be.

Alice picked the bag up and flipped it upside down. I had expected various colors the way's Rose's pile had been by these were all different shades of blues, purples and indigoes. Some had butterflies, others were lacey but most were just me. I couldn't believe I actually liked them.

"I figured this is the one area I couldn't push you in. I wanted you to be comfortable and if you actually like it, you would be." I hadn't known that Rose appeared, in her black bra and panties until she hugged Alice.

"You are a good sister Alice, I'm sorry I doubted you for a second about these." Rose was always one for honesty. I joined the hug and they moved so they could each have an arm around me.

"So which one should I pick? I don't want to go too overboard." They understood because they instantly went into a debate. Rose was fighting for either the one that formed two butterfly wings around my boobs, then another butterfly to cover my… Ariel, or the purple swirl one that had minimal lace.

Alice was fighting for the Blue star set or the indigo clasp in the front one. After a minute of listing the pros and cons, the indigo and the purple one was thrown out of the competition. They settled it by having me model them both before they decided.

This of course was harder than I imagined. I wasn't too good at 'treating my body like the temple it was' to begin with, putting it in sexy matching bra and underwear sets was not going to help, I don't think…

I started with the butterfly one since I grabbed it first. Once I stripped down, I inspected myself in the mirror we had in the bathroom. I hated looking at it. It just reminded me of all the things that happened to it. It wasn't my first instant thought it was just all the little white scars.

Being cut by a gutting knife when I wouldn't wear the outfit he picked for me, burned by his cigar when I wouldn't say his name while he touched me, nail marks in my thigh when I fought to hard and he had to hold me down extra tight.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. Edward said that nothing could take away my beauty, but I didn't believe him. I snapped the bra into place and I did admit that I liked it. So I slipped the panties on too. The butterflies looked like they were spreading their wings ready to take off. It was a good analogy to what I was trying to do.

I stepped out, aware that Alice had never seen my scars. Since I was so pale to begin with, the white cuts almost blended in, but the bigger ones, such as the cigar burn on my side and the place my rib cut through my skin under my boob was pretty visible.

Alice gasped, but she apologized pretty quickly. "It was more the shock then the actual scars, I swear. Is that really a burn mark?" I puffed up like a normal burn mark did but it was a perfect circle.

We eventually go to the task at hand but my confidence was already hitting a new low. I thought I looked half decent before but I knew that the first thing people saw when they looked at me was my scars. I would never wear a two piece again!

Rose never lost a beat, she handed me the other set and I changed in a daze, I didn't care what the vote was, I wasn't changing again. The blue star one looked fine. I stepped out, my head down.

"This one defiantly wins. The arch of the panties makes her legs look longer and this one pushes her boobs up to have a better cleavage line." Alice said, really? Did it make my legs look longer? Rose giggled.

"I guess I'm ok with losing if it makes my sister look this hot. The straps are thinner too, showing off her killer's chest." Rose finished and then we both turned toward Alice. She sighed and we did a group hug again.

"It will happen, but I'm sure you know that." I said hoping that I was right. Edward already said he was talking to Jasper about it everyday at practice, and he was feeling the same way Alice was.

"That's the thing, I always see it happening, just over the horizon, you know, but it never comes to pass. See we kissed, and held hands but it's so few and far between I'm not sure what to think." Whoa… Jasper and Alice kissed! Jasper's first kiss!!!!

Rose and I high fived, doing a celebration for Jasper before we tackled Alice's little problem. I let Rose speak first.

"The little it seems to you is big to him. You know some of his past; imagine things like that happening every day that his father was around. Since he knows what's happened to you, he is probably being extra careful." I didn't skip a beat as I took over the next part.

"He relies on his emotional knowledge a lot, and since you see it happening and it doesn't. You are probably having mixed emotions he can't figure out. So you are going to have to make the first move. Make sure he knows what you want." Rose nodded in agreement with me. Alice's face set in determination.

Alice took my robe and Rose's and handed it to each of us, she pulled us along to her room and we passed a bewildered Edward. I held up one finger and mouthed 'one minute' he smiled a crooked smile and turned back to his room.

We entered Alice's bedroom, glad that it was hers again and found twice as many bra sets as Rose and I had combined, she must have been really worried about this.

"When did you have time to go shopping?" Alice rolled her eyes and pointed to her laptop on her desk. Right, I forgot that she internet shopped too.

"I want to go for direct 'I want you do something about it.'" Rose and I didn't even laugh we just started to dig around, anyone that we thought was direct enough we put on the computer chair next to us. We had about seven picked out.

Alice didn't even ask for the why's she just undressed right in front of us and tried each of them on. One of the one's Rose picked was the winner. It gave her the illusion of boobs as soon as Alice saw the mini cleavage line she had she squealed with excitement. It was mostly lace and tiny strings which did give the 'do something' impression. It was red, and stood out.

We gave each other mini pep talks before Alice grabbed her robe, we left her room and we all walked to a different door. None of us bothered to knock, and we all three disappeared at the same time.

Needless to say there were more butterflies in my stomach than the butterfly atrium at the zoo for Esme's pick a few years ago. I wasn't even sure why I was doing this, but I wanted to do something for him.

Not sex, I wasn't ready for that, not being touched I defiantly wasn't ready for that, but I could do something for him… I could try to be ready for that.

___________________________

Review!!!!! (I did two chapters really close together. Please!!!!)


	16. Sixteen: Calm before the Storm

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's own twilight. Story line is my idea, I just borrowed the characters and some of the sweeter things Edward did for Bella in the first book.

Chapter Sixteen

------------Edward POV----------

I couldn't stop thinking about it. The way Bella just walked into my room, locking it behind her. She turned to me, a gorgeous blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips. She was scared, but not of me. I didn't know what hit me when she dropped her robe from her shoulders.

She was stunning, her legs looked long and toned her waist tight all the way up to her breasts, her cleavage looked amazing and I wanted to touch them. Claim her as mine so no other could see her in all her stunning glory. What a horrible person I was to keep this gift all to myself.

I loved blue on her skin, it brought out a tone that was too gorgeous for her own good. I brought my jaw up to its proper place and she walked toward me, stumbling once. Her stumble brought me back to what I was dealing with. She was new at this, trying her hardest for me.

Was she comfortable with this? Was she only doing this because of Rose and Emmett, what did she have planned and could I hold back for her? She needed me to take this at a slow pace and I wanted nothing more to give her everything she wanted.

Just not sex, with Bella I wanted to secure her in marriage before I took that from her. I refused to treat her the way I had the others and this was the right way to do it. I had to protect her virtue and I would take my duty seriously. She was making it extremely hard to do that.

She crawled on my bed, and I opened my arms to her, her cheeks were a deep red. I pushed the book I was reading aside and gathered her in my arms, letting her lean against my chest. I was going to talk this through with her first.

Her bare skin against mine made me gasp, I should have worn a shirt but I never would have guessed that she would arrive like this. Zaps of electric seemed to soak into my cells and I had to calm myself before I spoke.

"What is all this for, Love? You look absolutely edible." Her back stiffened just the slightest, but I was so acutely aware of her that I might have just been left over electricity.

"I wanted to try something on you… If you'll let me?" I felt my forehead muscles tighten and my eye brows come together. She wanted to do what to me exactly… "Tell me if this is taking it too far, but can I touch you… get comfortable with the undressed Sebastian." She was speaking so softly that I had to strain to hear her.

Was she ready for that? Why did she want too? Was it in response to all the girls pining after me at school? Was it because Rose was doing so well being with Emmett?

"Why? I don't mean that I don't want you too… but why do you want that?" I hoped that I didn't offend her, I had to be careful when we spoke about things like this.

"I want to." She sucked her lips into her face, and then pushed them out before she continued. "I want to be completely open with you, and give you things other people can… Will you help me be free?" I had to collect myself for a minute.

She just wanted too? I guess she answered my question, so I had to be more specific.

"Does this have anything to do with Rose and Emmett, because I don't care about that?" She shook her head no, and since she was a horrible liar I knew she was telling the truth.

"Nothing to do with all the bimbo's at school?" She laughed and repeated 'bimbo's'. So it didn't have anything to do with that either. Ok, so she really did just want too? I could understand that because I just wanted to touch her too.

I wasn't going to push that on her. I knew it would take longer for her to let me touch her. I was alright with that because I couldn't handle her having a flash back while I did anything to her. I wanted it to just be her and I when we could progress.

"You don't have to do this, there is no obligation. If you even begin to feel funny let me know. I won't even ask questions if you don't want me too." She nodded pulled away to kneel in front of me. I didn't know what she was doing until she grabbed my hands.

She brought them up to right under her arms, where she had my hands cradle her breasts. We have gone this far before but I still watched her face for any sign of fear or pain. I think she was just starting to enjoy it.

The electricity was back which made focusing even harder. Not only was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen letting me caress her, she was practically naked on top of it, and begging to touch me. It was the hottest thing I'd ever experience and nothing was even happening yet.

She pulled the blanket off of me, and looked at me for reassurance.

"You don't have to. Any sign of uncomfortably…" I reminded. Her jaw set and I knew she was determined. I took my hand and pulled her face to mine. I kissed her lips gently, reminding her that I loved her. Her lips were soft and tempting my ultimate favorite part of her.

She pulled away and shook her head back and forth. I loved when she did that, trying to shake herself back to her thoughts. She smiled and went for my boxers. She hesitated, and then backed up a little. I thought she changed her mind so I smiled at her. About to tell her that it was fine.

"Could you lie down… please?" She looked like I was about to deny her, but I would never do that to her. So I lay down, putting my head on my pillow. She sat down, in a pretzel shape next to my left hip. She looked so adorable. I wished again that I could read her thoughts, but I would make do with reading her face.

I saw some fear, but not the afraid kind just the doing new things fear, there was excitement which I was happy to see and determination. I watched her face as she moved her hand closer to me. She seemed fine until her fingers got pasted the elastic.

The tent Sebastian made was pulling the boxer fabric as tight as it could. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't bad. When she turned from fear to curiosity, did she really just want to know?

Her finger tips brushed my base and I had to fight to not close my eyes at the sensations. Shock made her eyes widen, and my eyebrows flickered together. I didn't have to ask, she just talked herself through it.

"I didn't think it would be so soft…" I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"EDWARD! Get your head in the play!" Emmett's voice broke my day dream. I pried my eyes off of Bella's body. She was down the field practicing for cheerleading while we ran our plays. I couldn't help but imagine her in her panties.

I tried to focus, and Emmett was helping. He sighed and slapped the back of my helmet with his huge hand.

"If you don't stop day dreaming, Coach Horner is going to force you to run laps with Laurent." I nodded my head, he was right. So I focused as best I could, running faster than others, and listening to what Emmett wanted me to do.

My mind reading did have its advantages, except of course when other people started thinking about dirty things. It was hard to concentrate.

James was taken out and Eric replaced him. Emmett made sure to show that Eric was getting a lot of attention and pulling through to the coach but since James's mind was idle he started to think about Bella. He watched her from the bench and it took everything in me not to freak.

He watched as that damn short skirt of hers showed off the blue pullover underwear she had on. He imagined horrible things happening to her ass and it was so hard to try and pull out. I heard Emmett scream my name in my head and I took off after the ball. I should have been paying attention.

I still caught it, but I saw Jasper shake his head a few team mates down. Coach told us practice was over and we all headed back to the locker rooms. I walked with Jasper and Emmett away from the others. They conversed while I listened in on Mike, James and Laurent's conversation.

Mike didn't want to hurt any of them, just scare them. Laurent had other ideas for Rose, and those were easier to hear then the idea's James had for Bella. Mike's mind was surprisingly innocent compared to the others, but Alice didn't see him changing his mind.

I hated keeping Bella and Rose out of it, but I didn't want them to freak. We would need Jasper so he was in, and Alice couldn't stay out because she was the lookout. Emmett needed to be involved because of Rose, and he wasn't about to be taken out, he was needed too.

The plan was basically finished, if they went through with it. Mike was going to borrow Tyler's van to 'move his music' equipment when they knew that Bella and Rose was alone, which wouldn't happen. Victoria was keeping a look out, since she was kicked out of the family it would be even harder to know when….

"HOLY HELL!" I whispered harshly. Both Jasper and Emmett stopped to stare at me like I was crazy. I had dismissed Bella's idea as her just trying to relieve her family of suspicion but she had been right! How she had pulled that together before I realized that Vicky was different than Victoria in James's mind.

"Victoria, our Aunt, she was the one to betray our secrets. That's how they didn't know about Jasper. That is how they would know when Bella and Rose were alone." Both Emmett and Jasper cursed. We were in the locker room now. Thank god we got rid of her before she did something too horrible. What she did was small peas to what she had planned.

Jasper calmed us down, I was grateful for it. I knew she was despicable but what would drive her to the extent of taking Rose and Bella away from us? I knew the answer; I heard it in her head all the time. If she couldn't have us, and all the money that came with us, she wasn't going to let us be happy. She wanted us just as alone as she was.

I probably would have felt sorry for her being so alone if she wasn't so vengeful about it. She wasn't able to have kids and I often wondered why she didn't just adopt someone else.

"That was too close to working… How could she have got together with them in the first place?" Emmett was a master with words. Jasper shook his head but he was expecting me to answer. I didn't know though, I had no idea how they could have been connected.

Regretfully I shook my head no too. I changed the subject when I hear Coach coming around the corner.

"I know Emmett, stop ragging on me. I don't feel too good today; I'm surprised I didn't spew all over the field. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Emmett gave me a stern look, catching on unexpectedly quick. Jasper finished, knowing what I was doing almost instantly.

"Maybe we should stop to get you some more Dayquil; you finished it off before school today." Ha, that was perfect. The coach walked by pretending like he wasn't going to stop and yell at me for being distracted. He was thinking about making Emmett team captain, now.

I laughed humorously, I was finished changing and so I shoved my shoulder pads and helmet into my locker, collecting my jersey and pants to wash tonight. I thanked each of my brothers for playing along. We were getting antsy, and this was probably the worst part of the day. Being away from Bella for more than ten minutes was too long. I needed to make sure she was still here, and happy.

We left together all heading in the same direction. Emmett brought it up first and I could see where he was taking this with his thoughts.

"How is it going with Alice?" Translation: are you being patient with my sister because I won't hesitate to beat you. I laughed and Emmett gave me a 'be silent or else' glare. Jasper seemed to understand.

"Don't worry Emmett, we're doing great. I just don't want to do anything she thinks she wants now and it end up being a mistake." I could see that it went deeper than that. His father distilled in him that love was only a construed idea that people used to get married. Jasper didn't believe that, but he didn't know how to show it either. He only had his mother to show him and because she loved him, she was killed.

He couldn't help but know that he didn't deserve love because he couldn't protect his mother. Bella and Rose told him that Alice wanted him, and if he would just see that he should be happy, Alice and he could make it.

The conversation died when the girl's forms came into view. They were waiting where they were supposed to and I peeked into their conversation. Alice was dominating it. Bella looked like she wasn't even paying attention.

"-Indigo! Doesn't that sound wonderful! I'll show you as soon as we're home. I sent in our measurements and we have to pick them up Wednesday. Esme's dress is done too. What until you see it, I told them to hang on to it until Wednesday too… Maybe we can have a girls night out!!!" She looked hopeful for a minute, but she didn't see it happening so she sighed.

"Just kidding… Like the boys would even let us out of their sight. Gosh I hope they know that I won't break the wedding tradition of not letting the groom see the bride the day of!" Alice finished and I rolled my eyes, of course she would be worried about that! I didn't have to worry about the wedding day because I would know everyone that was there.

Everyone in the church would be within a few yards of each other; I would be able to hear everything. Except Bella of course, which I was dying to know what she was thinking about.

"Geeze Bella, could you even try to pay attention." Alice said again. "You've been day dreaming all day!" and that pink embarrassed blush of hers appeared over her face. So she couldn't focus today either. I laughed and rescued Bella.

I snuck up behind her and looped an arm under her legs and placed my other arm under hers. I picked her up as she squealed.

"Gross! You're covered in dirt and sweat! Gah, EDWARD!" But she was laughing as she yelled at me. I heard Rose get up and demand that Emmett didn't get any ideas. He did smell the most out of the three of us.

Jasper was the shocking one though. He swooped down and picked Alice up like she was a sack of potatoes and grabbed her bag in his other arm. The same night Bella had her curiosity, Jasper and Alice had cuddled the way Bella and I had in the hospital.

"Don't worry Love; we can just take a shower when we get home. Carlisle and Esme are going out tonight." I moved my eyebrows up in down in a playfully suggestive motion. She laughed and brought one of her hands up to punch me.

I walked her to the car continuing to be playful. I had forgotten about Bella's bag until Rose huffed behind us, swinging both hers and Bella's bag into the back of the Jeep. Ooops. Bella said sorry but laughed because Rose wasn't actually mad. She was happy that Bella could handle playful sex talk.

Rose and Emmett still couldn't have sex. They were getting closer, but the last time they tried, Rose gave him a black eye. It was still evident on his face. He took it all in stride though, and Rose still felt bad about it. They were going to try again tonight. She was nervous about it. Emmett was just preparing himself to get away from her at the first sign of anger.

He was doing fairly well handling her. Jasper took the driver's seat so I put Bella in the back, preparing to stand with Emmett on the back. Since I had built in radar detector, we were not getting a ticket. Emmett climbed on the back too as Rose and Alice took their seats.

Rose hated when Emmett was only staying on the car by holding on and I had a feeling that Bella felt relatively close to how Rose did.

Jasper didn't speed and kept the car calm, he was good at multitasking. We pulled into our driveway as Carlisle and Esme were getting into their Mercedes. Emmett and I jumped off the back, but I helped Bella out while he went straight to Carlisle. They walked off slightly separate.

Emmett was filling him in on Victoria. Good thing I stayed to help Bella because she fell into my arms, quite literally. I caught her, but pulled away just to see her blush. I pulled her upright as Carlisle's anger hit Jasper.

Jasper was just as affected by the emotions around him as his ability to control it. He attempted to bring the emotions down, but he was already containing Emmett's and I's. I motioned for him to take off with Alice if he wanted and he gave me an appreciative look.

He grabbed Alice's bag and took her hand. Touching her was a way for him to cope. I watched as they walked toward the house. I looked down at Bella, and she was watching them go together too. She smiled and took her bag out too.

I followed her, leaving Emmett and Rose to deal with Esme and Carlisle. He was the one that wanted to tell him.

"So were you serious about that shower?" I looked down at her face and she wasn't kidding. My eyebrows rose in shock and I shook my head.

"Bella… I was just kidding around." And she looked sad. Did she want to take a shower with me? I asked her.

"Well… I was thinking we could fill up Esme and Carlisle's tube, put are bathing suit on and clean each other up… That doesn't sound too bad." She looked down at her shoes. Could she be any cuter… really?

I picked her chin up and kissed her. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, Bella." She smiled shyly and nodded her head. "Go get your bathing suit on, I'll fill the tube!" She giggled and ran up the stairs, real excitement on her face.

She amazed me. How she could take everything in stride, come out on top and leave a little pain behind in the process. I was lucky that she chose me to help her. She asked me to help her reach her freedom.

I found the perfect temperature, and made my way up the stairs myself, putting my jersey in the laundry chute on the way to my room. I entered and put my bathing suit on in a daze. Right here, in this room Bella had explored Sebastian. The day dream started again.

"I didn't think it would be so soft…" I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Whenever I ah… well it never felt soft before." She turned her head down broke our eye contact. I wasn't about to let her be ashamed.

"Bella, look me in the eyes." and she did. "Don't be ashamed." Her eyes hardened, not in anger but in fortitude. She gave me a tight nod and wrapped her fingers around me, well around Sebastian. It wasn't a bad name, but I would have taken far worse if it helped Bella.

"Tell me if I'm being too hard." But she was being oh so careful, light finger touches that grazed my skin and left need in their path. I was fighting to keep eye contact, and I knew she was too… I just didn't want her to forget who she was with.

She never pulled the boxers down, but I didn't think she wanted to look at him. I was more than fine with anything she could manage.

I snapped out of it, remembering that I had water running downstairs… and Bella hopefully. I took the stairs two at a time down, turning into Esme and Carlisle's bedroom as Emmett gave me a quizzical look.

'_What the hell?'_ was his thoughts, but I wasn't about to explain. Bella was already there, playing with some bubbles. She giggled to herself, and jumped as soon as I shut the door with a soft wood on wood sound.

She was adorable, especially when that blush of hers appeared, how it slowly creped across her face. Times like these made me wish that I was innocent, so I could learn at the same time. Times like these I wished that I could tuck Bella into a cocoon of safety.

Keep her away from all the evil I knew was out there. There were ten nasty thoughts to the one good one. I wanted to keep her away from James and the disturbing plans he had for my beloved. He thought about them every few minutes and it drove me insane.

Sometimes I thought he was just using my 'gift' against me. Other times I really didn't think he could handle it. Come to find out, that Laurent was after Rose almost as aggressively as James was for Bella. Mike replaced Bella for Alice when they spoke of their plans but he really only wanted Bella.

It bothered him that James wanted Bella, but he hated that I was with Bella more. I really hoped that Alice wouldn't get dragged into this just because of Mike. James didn't want to take the chance of leaving the 'future teller' behind though.

Bella reached her hand out to me and I couldn't say no. Not that I even had the slightest wish to say no.

I stepped into the tub, and went to her, taking her onto my lap. We were silent for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. We shampooed each other, and I was very careful to stay away from any inappropriate area.

"Alice finally picked a brides' maid dress. We'll be trying them on Wednesday… are you going to come?" Like she even had to ask, Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let them go alone either. I nodded and rubbed my nose up and down on her cheek closest to mine.

"I'm glad we get time alone… someone is always around most of the time. No wonder Carlisle and Esme went out." I watched her as she turned to look at me. She had tears building at the bottom of her eyes. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know, even if I tried to read Bella's mind, it wouldn't matter.

This was the calm before the storm; this may be the last time we get alone together. She was scared, but she shouldn't be. I wouldn't let anything happen to her; I wouldn't let anything happen to any of us. It was coming together in their heads and I was figuring it out.

Sure, I didn't know why or how Victoria ended up teaming up with Vicky, James, Laurent and Mike, but I knew they were all together, I knew they were planning action soon… I just didn't know what was for sure taking place; how they were planning to get her… get them.

I hoped for a moment that Esme and Carlisle's wedding would be fine, but Alice hadn't seen anything. Although, she did miss Bella's dad's house being ransacked. They knew about her gift too, could they be using the holes in her visions against us?

I pulled Bella closer, if that was even possible, and I tucked her head under mine. I stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's too calm." She said, and I knew it too. It was coming soon. "What if something happens? And I never see you again? I couldn't handle not being with you, Edward." I sighed, of course she was needlessly worrying about me.

I'd never let her know this, but James really didn't care about getting anyone else but her. I wouldn't put that on her. She would just run off and meet him if she found that out. She was such a martyr. If she had a way to keep everyone else safe, she would… but I was too selfish for that.


	17. Seventeen: Rainbows

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's own twilight. Story line is my idea, I just borrowed the characters and some of the sweeter things Edward did for Bella in the first book.

Chapter Seventeen

--------------------Alice POV--------------------

It was perfect! The lighting was immaculate, nothing horrible happened at the church, and we were in the process of enjoying the reception. More people than I originally thought would show, had come. Charlotte and Peter, Jasper's aunt and uncle had showed up. They were catching up.

Rose's aunt Heidi Volturi showed up. We already spoke fashion and I got a promise that she would look at my designs before she left.

Billy and Jacob Black showed up. I'd only really heard Bella talk about them, but they seemed like family to me. Leah, Seth and Sue Clearwater showed up too, but Bella didn't know them as well as she knew the Black's.

Most of the people that Carlisle and Esme worked with had come, and I was glad to see that most of them were having a good time. Edward, Emmett and Jacob were talking cars. I could hear them from over here.

I zoned them out pretty quickly, motioning for the band to start some music. There was a buffet style line of food off to the side so I didn't have to fuss with how much people should have to eat. Cake would be later. I wasn't surprised to see Emmett was first in line when I found them again.

Esme and Carlisle looked so happy. They could barely keep their eyes off each other. We still had pictures to take, but that could wait until after the cake. I prayed silently that all of Emmett's food magically made it into his mouth.

I saw Edward glance over at me for the seventh time. I glared at him in return and shook my head no. Like he wouldn't know if I had seen anything! That man worries more than a crack addict, ten dollars short.

I had to admit that I had a bad feeling too, which had nothing to do with the fact that Esme and Carlisle had just married. It had been too fine this last week. Nothing bad had happened. Maybe since there was a crisis about every three days this past couple of months, but it just felt wrong being normal.

Victoria had been the last problem. Rose and Emmett reached their goal and now couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jasper and I was officially a couple, even though the L word was still far away it was more than I expected.

Bella and Edward were getting pretty close too. Or so I hear. Bella still has issues with being touched, but they tried it once, and even though she puked, it wasn't that bad. Rose and I laughed when we heard she vomited. I guess it really isn't that funny

Esme and Carlisle were happy as freaking bugs right now, but there wasn't much to worry about in the first place. I'm pretty sure they have sex just fine.

I lost my train of thought when Jasper tapped my on my shoulder. He held out his hand for me, and motioned to the dance floor. I looked over, and most of the couples were already out there. I smiled and put my hand in his, feeling the burning that started low and flowed through my body in rhythms. I never told Jasper about this, but I had a feeling I had the same affect on him that he did on me.

He waltzed me to the dance floor, flowing together like flames. I loved how he moved, we molded together. It was like we knew each other so well that even the slightest move was reacted too. It wasn't my visions, this was pure chemistry!

The song ended and I could think again. Among the weird things in Jasper and I's relationship was the fact that I wanted sex, and he was the one that wanted to wait. I guess it was weird to me, since both Rose and Bella were having problems getting over things.

Well, Rose was pretty much fine now… but I didn't accept what happened to me, so therefore it wasn't going to affect me anymore. I didn't think I was stronger than them by any means; I just had a different way to cope.

Jasper of course pushed anything away that felt too emotional, and I guess sex was too much too soon. I was guessing again, since in this one area Jasper wasn't budging. He wanted to treat me right. Whatever that meant! Treating me right was giving me what I wanted, obviously. But I guess he had other ideas. Bella and Rose gave me no insight whatsoever into the problem.

They 'promised' Jasper that it was just between them until the time was right. Whatever! So needless to say, I was kind of pissed at Rose and Bella. Yes, yes, I respected that they could be trusted with secrets, but not when they were being withheld from me!

I got huffy for a second and Jasper's eyebrows furrowed together. Right, he could read my emotions.

"Are you upset with me?" He asked and that was the last straw. Like I needed guilt on top of all this! Wedding planning, watching everyone's every move, dealing with Jasper's ups and downs and Rose's sex problems, starting a new school, and… well I guess that was mostly it.

I sighed and tried to focus on all the good things. Wedding planning had been awesome even with everyone whining about it. Moving here had been awesome because I got my brothers back, my whole family back and then some, really. Jasper was amazing, even with the difficulties we faced.

"No. It's just been pretty crazy lately." I sighed, wishing so much that I could just say everything that I wanted to. Tell him that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him forever and wanting to hear him say the exact same thing to me.

Rose came over, surprisingly not trailed by Emmett. They had practically been inseparable since they bumped uglies. She stopped Jasper from whatever he was about to say.

"Want to round Esme up and start pictures? I'll grab Bella." I nodded, and gave Jasper an apologetic look and a peck on the cheek before I went in search of my new mother. I found her pretty quickly since she was the only one in white.

I told Carlisle what was going on but he was in too deep talking to one of Rose's relatives. I think his name was Aro. They all seemed too debonair to me. I think even they felt out of place. It was just their aura, like they had more power than us, which I didn't doubt, because with money there's power.

"Can we start outside; I want to get out of here for a while? This is too much social interaction for one day." Bella said as soon as we reached them at the door. How had she got rid of Edward? If I thought Emmett and Rose were practically inseparable, Bella and Edward were glued permanently together.

An eerie feeling washed over me, but I didn't see anything. I scanned the room and saw Jasper's head duck into the restroom. I couldn't find Emmett and Edward, and I wasn't about to bother Carlisle on his wedding day. I brushed it off.

We could handle this; I was just getting paranoid because it had been so long without having at least one of the boys with us. I motioned for everyone to hurry it up, and pointed to the edge of the woods.

"I'll go get the camera crew. Be right back." I didn't sprint but I wasn't walking either. I found them pretty quick and told them we were starting the pictures outside. They were packing up there things for relocation, explaining how they usually start inside.

I zoned out. Someone was coming that wasn't on the guest list. She had three kids with her, James, Vicky, and Laurent. They were just going to crash the party.

I panicked. Everyone was outside! I ran, leaving bewildered camera men behind me. Thank god I worked out in heels! I pushed the door open with a roar, hoping it would alarm one of my brothers or Jasper.

Victoria saw them, and since she was in a van… I saw them swerve toward us. Yes! I would make it! I saw me being with them. Reality caught up with my vision and was on the side of the street when the van hit me.

I didn't see this part, it just happened. Why hadn't I seen myself getting hit by a car? Pain was everywhere, but I was warm. I tried to reach up and touch my chest but I was too heavy. Like I had been sleeping for months and didn't have control of my limbs.

It slowed down, I swear seconds were minutes. Bella was by my side but she was pulled away, screaming for 911. Esme and Rose were fighting off Victoria and Vicky, but a rag was put over my mouth and I smelled something funny. Was that some kind of fume?

I started to laugh, the pain started to ease. Laughing gas? I started to float and when I opened my eyes, Laurent was there. He looked worried and through my laughing I tried to glare at him. He had a mask on, one of those surgical ones.

Had they just let off a whole canister of laughing gas right here? Did they know how bad that would be for the environment? Why was I worried about the environment? I stopped floating and realized that I was someplace new. The ceiling was closer than I remembered.

Hahahaha! I had been outside before! The whole room started to move, I could see the trees out the windows. I heard laughing and saw my sisters around me. One wasn't laughing, the one with brown eyes… why was she crying?

Everything got dark and fear started to come to me… but I heard movement. The crying girl, she had a phone. I saw her dial a number, leave the phone open and peal the flooring off. Hahahaha! She could peal floors! She put the phone there. I could see the bump.

She put her hand on my forehead, the others had fallen asleep. She checked me over and spoke loudly. Maybe it was just loudly for me.

"I can't believe you aunt ran you over! What kind of gas did you force them to inhale!?" She yelled and I regained some of myself. Brown eyes was talking to someone on the phone. She was yelling to them. Bella! Bella was yelling to whoever she called.

"Where are we going?" She yelled and James yelled back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT DRUGGING YOU TOO!" Bella got angry about that.

"WHY DON'T YOU THEN! I'M NOT GOING TO SHUT UP!" I came to a bit better. I was still really heavy but it might have just been because I was hit by that car. Holy hell! I was hit by a car.

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU CONCIOUS WHEN I HAVE YOU!" Bella seemed speechless, but I knew what to say.

"YOU WON'T HAVE HER!" I yelled, and Vicky spoke up.

"I knew you didn't give her enough!" She growled it, but it wasn't really yelling. I hoped it was loud enough.

"Well it's not like she can run away now! Victoria ran her over!" was Laurent's retort. I guess Victoria felt attacked because she spoke up next.

"Well she came out of nowhere! I didn't want to hurt her, just Bella… and Esme!" Bella was shaking, but at least she was conscious. Rose and Esme were laying almost on top of each other beside us in the van. We were in the back.

"She needs the HOSPITAL!" Bella screamed as she ripped the bottom of her dress. She shushed me as I protested. I didn't realize what she was doing until she wrapped the ripped cloth around my leg.

"This should help stop the bleeding… I only know because it's happened to me so often. I don't know how to do the other stuff." I nodded but it turned into cough.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Bella squealed. "SHE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD!! HURRY UP! SAVE US! TAKE US TO THE HOSPITAL!" I knew no one would listen, but she was fighting so hard.

"I didn't want to do this." James growled as she punched Bella. I heard her cry out in pain, he took a rag and covered her mouth. She didn't laugh she just passed out.

"What did you do to her!? What did you do to them? Don't come near me! Stop it!" but he had it in my mouth almost as soon as I finished. I bite his finger and I heard him curse me, but that was it before it was black.

This had to be something different… or maybe just a stronger dose of whatever that was.

---------------Bella POV------------

I recognized the place almost immediately. This is where my dad sent me to ballet. Why were we at my old ballet studio? My dad's house being ransacked came to mind. Where they looking for places that would have bad memories, because this one was a good one.

Unless they wanted to ruin a good memory I had. I didn't have many. I sat up but I regretted it. My head felt like lead, what the hell happened?

Wait, ALICE! I looked around, ignoring my head as best I could. What the hell was going on, where was everyone else?

I stood up, but by then, I heard a door crash close behind me.

"It took you awhile… but you didn't set me back too much. You should have stopped screaming when you had the chance." I turned; slowing remembered that he had punched me in the face rather unnecessarily earlier.

Or rather, kidnapped me and the female populous of my family unnecessarily, that was more accurate.

"Where is everyone?" I ignored what he said, not caring enough to play into his little game. I could have seen where he had wanted his speech to go, but I wanted to know that Alice was alright. Esme and Rose too, but Alice had been coughing up blood. That is never a good sign.

"Watching." He said tilting his head to the right and behind me. I turned, fearing the worst. Their dead bodies sitting up with their eyes replaced with mirror shards. Fine, I watched this movie once with a killer that did that, so the idea wasn't original.

James wasn't capable of killing. Well he could, but he'd never done it before. He was as old as I was, he was just demented. Esme, Rose and Alice were behind the glass wall of the waiting room. That's where the parents would go to watch us practice.

Alice was lying on the floor, barely conscious. I watched as Laurent shook her shoulder. Was he keeping her awake to watch, or to make sure she wouldn't slip into a coma, because people did that after a head trauma!

Rose and Esme were awake, bruised but awake. They were tied to chairs, facing my direction. Victoria was behind Esme holding her eyes open. They were screaming, I could tell by their facial expressions but I didn't know what they were saying.

Rose and Vicky looked like they were in a pretty heated discussion too. Alice sneezed and blood sprayed over the glass down by the floor. Esme and Rose shouted at the same time then, and it wasn't hard to guess what they were arguing about.

At least they weren't dead. Alice needed attention now. I remembered the phone I left on in James's Van. I heard once on unsolved mysteries that they found a girl's body by the signal her phone was giving off once the police were involved.

Hopefully I wouldn't be a body, and by god, hopefully no one in my family would be either. All I had to do was fight off James, and I bet I could save them. I needed to do it quickly, since Alice needed help now.

"You don't mind if I film this, do you? I was hoping to leave something for Edward." I turned back to the master mind of this whole operation and glared. He had a handheld camera, and the red light was glowing at the top. He had already started.

"Go ahead, tell him your last words… Tell him how you want him to avenge you. Track me down and kill me." I shook my head no.

"I won't give you the pleasure of knowing my last words to Edward. He knows them." I almost heard an audible pop as the veins started to appear out of his forehead. His face got red, but he straightened up.

"No matter, he will when he finds out what I did to his precious little Bella." He set the camera down on top of the rolling television. He faced it to view the whole room. I took a step back in preparation.

The days and nights of my just laying there and taking the pain were over. I was a liberated Bella, and I would fight for myself because I deserved to be fought for. Rose had told me that. She said I should fight for myself any chance I get.

She was stronger than me. She would probably be able to handle this allot better than I could, but it was up to me. I wasn't tied down. I needed to save them!

When he took his shirt off, I knew I was in for more than I could bargain for, but in this case, I had too much at risk. I had a feeling it was my virginity, but I didn't own that anymore. That was Edward's as soon as I could actually give it to him, and my family was at stake too.

"Be a good girl and undress for me." He cooed, and I vomited in my mouth a little. Oh please! I saw a way out of this, but I had to much honor. I could just pretend that I wanted him too, but if I died, I didn't want Edward to think… but I could get close to him, close enough to do some damage. Screw honor, family was more important.

"If I do… will you promise not to hurt my family? I'll partake in anything you have planned… just let them go." It was weird, but I didn't even have to fake it. If he let them go, let them leave and take Alice to the hospital, as long as I knew they were away from here, I would do whatever he wanted.

"Wow, you really mean it." But he laughed at me. "I have the upper hand Bella, no bargaining. Now undress." Alright, back to option one. I wasn't too great at being sexy. Well Edward tried to make me feel better about it, but I knew I messed up a lot.

Pretending to want it was even harder. The dress was already ripped, so I just slit it at the seam until I could step out of it. I would have cursed Alice for the under outfit she put me in, but she was in no condition to be cursed on top of it.

James approved, I could see it in his eyes as they glazed over. I saw the same look in Edward's eye once, and before him, Felix. This was like a reincarnation of my worst dreams. Instead of Felix though, it's James. And instead of Edward being forced to watch, it was Rose, Esme and Alice.

He took a step closer, and tried to look enticing. I gave the offer one more time.

"I'd be willing. I would allow you to do anything… just please, let Alice go to the hospital with Rose and Esme." James snapped out of his horny gaze into a painful snarl.

"NO! I will have you anyways." He took my arm and pulled and instinct took over. I brought my knee up and did it hard right between his legs. He bucked over and I ran toward the waiting room door. Where had my heels gone?

I turned the handle and pushed, but it stayed in place. What the hell. I beat at the door and screamed for no reason. I went over to the glass, tears of frustration building up. I took my fists and hit the glass as hard as I could. Nothing.

I took a few steps backward and slammed myself against the glass. Nothing. It hurt, but the glass just bent back and forth some before settling back into its normal position.

Rose and Esme were screaming for me to just get out! To get away before James got up, but I couldn't leave them. Imagine how mad he would be after I escaped. I looked around and found a chair a few feet away. I went for it. I pulled but it stuck to the ground.

It was bolted to the ground! Why would anyone bolt a chair to the floor? I guess I'll just use myself again. I crouched down and ran toward the glass, hoping I wouldn't just bounce off again. I was far enough back, this would be enough force.

Something rammed into my right side and I skidded across the floor with the huge mass on top of me. James had caught up to me? I fussed but something was broken were I fell. My arm wasn't moving. I tried to get it too move, it felt like it did, but it just stayed on the ground.

Didn't that mean my arm was out of its socket? I still had the other one. I pulled it back and punched him across the face. He deserved so much more, and I wished that I could give it to him. Just mess up his face permanently so he would have to think of what he'd done every day when he saw himself in the mirror.

"You shall pay for that my saucy little minx." He grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head, obviously not knowing that I couldn't even move the one. "That's what I like about you." He licked the side of my face and I gagged. "So willing to protect the ones you love. Giving up yourself for them, that was just so you."

He bit down on my collar bone and I cried out. What in the hell was he doing? When he pulled back he had my blood on his lips and he licked them away.

"Now, you'll wear my mark forever… Hm, tasty. Let's see what else tastes good." He took his other hand and slipped it into my panties, I struggled, but he was holding me down just by his weight. He ran his finger on the inside of my lips and tears burst from my eyes.

Felix would do this, he would force me to taste it too. Making me tell him how good it was. I struggled, trying to get him to stop touching me. He finally had to pull out to hold my leg down.

"This just won't due… You are ruining all the fun, Bella." I spit in his face and disgust crossed his face. He snarled as he stood over me, pulling me up by my arms he already had a hold of. I got footing and pulled away from him.

"Let them go!" I screamed, kicking with all my might in his direction, forcing him to hold me up as I did it. He dropped me and I pushed away from him, sprawled across the floor. He roared and grabbed my leg.

He was a lot stronger than he looked. He projected me through the air, by my leg and I crashed into the mirrors. I saw the shards fly through the air, light and rainbows flying around me. This was like my dream, almost. I was in a lot less pain when I dreamed of rainbows.

"Now you're all messy." James huffed, and I couldn't fight anymore. I could feel the shards imbedded in my skin. He pulled me and I felt them move, going deeper. I cried out, but I wouldn't beg. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction!

Usually Edward appeared about this time in my dreams. The shards stopped moving, but the rainbows were still scattered on the ceiling. James kneeled down in front of me. I was on my back, so I couldn't really see him, but I didn't have the strength to try.

"Now we can finally have some fun. Are you sure you don't want to tell Edward anything?" I remembered what he wanted me to say.

"Don't go after him! Don't!" It seemed like everything I said made him angry. He gripped my leg harder than he should since I wasn't fighting. He pushed down and I cried out again. It felt like something ripping apart your muscles on the inside.

"Now?" He screamed as he took his other hand up between my legs and dug his fingers inside me. This wasn't like anything I've had before. He was causing me pain for his pleasure instead of forcing me to please him. He dug his nails there and I cried out for another reason.

Did this hurt because he took my virginity? Was I ruined for real now? Not just damaged goods but full blown broken?

"NO!" I screamed, answering his question and fighting against myself. I felt the warm tears on my face but it was getting darker. I was glad that Edward didn't have to see this. I was glad that my dream was wrong; Edward wasn't where the rainbows were.

The pain started to ease, and the weight of James above me was gone. I tried to focus, but the sound of another mirror breaking brought me down again. I didn't want to be up there, this was the end… What had been the last thing I said to everyone?

Was it I love you? Was it something mean? Should I have said something better? How would people remember me? I hoped they were safe. I hoped they were happy. It was hard but I wanted Edward to go on. I wanted him to be happy, even if it meant he wasn't happy with me.

Darkness came, and it was colder than I thought it should be.

Review!!!!! Or I might not update for awhile!


	18. Eighteen: Savior

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's own twilight. Story line is my idea, I just borrowed the characters and some of the sweeter things Edward did for Bella in the first book.

Chapter Eighteen

-------- Edward POV---------

I couldn't get there faster. The anxiety that had been building was exploding out of me like a volcano. Carlisle had set up GPS tracking through our phones, since the pre-Hale time we were out of control. When he added the Hale's to our plans, he thought it best if he had one for everyone.

I loved him for this. For being a step ahead and taking the safer route, not the cheaper one. Emmett was beside me in the front seat gripping Jaspers baseball bat like he was bursting with too much anger. I knew why. I was feeling the same way.

We should have been there. We got so carried away by Jacob and all his car talk. We should have never gone out to look at the rabbit he put together by hand. When we returned, there was no one to be found. Jasper was already searching when he found us.

The camera crew had told him that the spiky haired girl threw a fit, and ran out screaming about three minutes ago. Emmett and I went outside to investigate, and Jasper went to find Carlisle. Wedding ruined.

We found blood on the ground.

The relief I had when I heard my phone go off and 'Bella' flashed across the screen, was almost too much to handle. She was alright! Of course, I was relieved too soon, because all I could hear was yelling. This was of course when Carlisle realized that he could track them.

We got to a computer, which took entirely too long. The horrifying imagines of what was happening to Bella right now were too much. I heard him punch her, so I knew he wasn't adverse to hurting women. I peeked into the back seat; Carlisle had his head in his hands. Jasper was running his fingers through his hair.

I hadn't told him that it was Alice's blood on the ground. I hadn't told anyone. I knew it would be too much to know, regardless if it put other worries to rest, it still brought more. Carlisle tracked Bella's phone to a restaurant two towns over…

If I never saw Bella's face again, if I could never hear her laugh or watch the emotions on her face… I didn't want to live. I already had a plan if I was too late. I knew my brothers wouldn't help, and I didn't have the heart to ask, but I knew of some cliffs down in La Push that I wouldn't hesitate to meet.

Bella was too important. Even just the faintest possibility that she wasn't alive right now was too much. Now, there was more than just the faintest of possibilities… there was a certainty that she was scared, all of them were, and I knew that James wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of her.

The day dreams he would have of her, daily, could be becoming a reality. Was… becoming a reality, I gripped the wheel tighter and took out my frustration on the speed limit. 35 my ass! More like 115, and I wasn't going fast enough.

Having to go home first for Carlisle's GPS computer had worked in our favor as well as against us. They got to pick a weapon. Emmett got a bat, which was suiting, Jasper grabbed a golf club, Carlisle didn't much enjoy violence, but for Esme and his family he grabbed a crow bar.

The thought brewing in the car all related to the pain their significant other would be going through, how they would handle this, what would happen if one of them didn't make it. Emmett was pissed at me, along with everything else he was pissed at.

If he even so much as touched Bella, I will cut his fucking dick off. No questions asked. He already punched her so I was ready to kick his ass, but I had to find it first. I turned a corner, taking it too wide and running off the road, but still maintaining my path and my speed.

"How in the hell did Victoria get involved?" Carlisle asked, still figuring things out in his head. I honestly didn't know, since James, Laurent and Vicky had this plan before Victoria even got in town. Jasper snorted and Emmett didn't bother to answer either. It was a rhetorical question.

Until Jasper has a fleeting thought about how bitter Victoria must really be toward us because she didn't have any kids. Hadn't Carlisle even asked why she never adopted? Hadn't Vicky and Laurent been adopted? It was a long stretch, but it was a possibility, and better than anything else that I came up with.

Wouldn't that make sense with how they had known about our gift? Bella had been right! No wonder they hadn't known about Jasper. Victoria had only so much information, but obviously she had enough. She hit Alice to stop her from doing anything, and I was too far away to know anything.

"Victoria never adopted… did she?" I asked and Carlisle's head rose up from his hands. A light going on in his head as he recalled a conversation that they had once, about her needing money to finalize her adoption. When Carlisle told her he needed to see some paper work first, she flipped shit and told him he always ruined everything.

She had adopted, and she had more reasons to be angry than I had known. Carlisle never did anything wrong. Anyone would be suspicion if the woman who put you through hell was asking for money. I cursed. Why did it all fall into place after it was too late! If we could have figured this out before Victoria had came into town, we could have stopped this then.

"We should have done some research about Vicky and Laurent. James too!" Carlisle said, pursing his lips in worry. I'd seen that look on his face too many times. For once, it wasn't over something that Emmett and I pulled.

Emmett was holding me personally responsible for anything that happened to Rose and I couldn't handle his thoughts too. I knew it made him feel better about it if there was someone else to blame, just like I buried myself in over thinking and distractions just so I didn't have to relive James' visions.

He wanted her so bad! He would think about her when he was alone at night and I hated knowing what he had planned. James wanted to do so many things to her, mostly having to do with her 'tight little ass' as he called it so often.

"Stop blaming me Emmett." I growled glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. He glared back and I heard Carlisle in the back take a deep breath.

"This isn't anyone's fault but James', Victoria's, Laurent's, and Vicky's. And you know damn well that's true Emmett! I didn't see you looking out for Rose and your family, just like all of us were elsewhere while this went down. Don't put that much pressure on Edward just because he can read minds." Of course all of them were wondering now why I hadn't known. How I could have missed so much.

"They knew about Alice and I. I assumed since only my family knew about our little quirks that one of us had to have been a traitor. Now, I see that it was Victoria." There was a silent moment where no one even took a breath.

"They used it against us. We relied too heavily on you and Alice." Carlisle whispered. I understood now. Since they understood the dynamics of how Alice saw and to think about the wrong plan… this could have all been the plan in the first place.

What better place to kidnap someone than a wedding? People were distracted, having a good time, drinking. A few people missing wouldn't be a big deal. Except of course the bride, which I knew that Esme was never a part of the plan, she was a victim of the classic 'wrong place at the wrong time' phenomenon.

"Shit." Emmett said, and he apologized to me silently. I nodded ever so slightly at him, not really wanting to deal with it on top of my love, my heart, my everything being raped. Her crying, wishing I was there to save her and me failing her.

I skidded the tires as we came to a stop in front of the restaurant. The parking lot was empty, but two cars and a van that didn't belong. I pulled in and we all filed out, inspecting the van. The sun was just setting in the sky.

Had we even told our guests that we were leaving the reception? I'm pretty sure that somebody noticed the bride and groom disappearing by now. There was blood in the back of the van, and Carlisle tried the door handle, it was locked.

Emmett pushed Carlisle out of the way and smashed the front door window out. He pushed the unlock button and Jasper opened the back hatch. Carlisle was dialing 911, he walked away slightly explaining the situation.

Bella was around here somewhere. I could feel it. Like when he know someone is staring at you even though they are behind you and there wasn't any possible way you could have seen them looking. It was like that, only I could just sense that Bella was here somewhere alive.

Since there was blood, I figured any direction they could have gone in would have left a blood trail. Unless of course they left the van here and went somewhere else, which I doubted, so I shared this with them, Jasper and I starting scoping the area for any traces. Emmett searched the van.

"Bella's phone is in here!" Emmett's voice proclaimed. He continued to search as I took one side of the parking lot. What if they dropped them off somewhere else, then another person parked here and went somewhere else.

A waitress stepped out the backdoor to my right. She had a cigarette in her hand, put it to her lips and lit it before noticing us.

"HEY! That's not your van! I saw the owner go across the street! I'm calling the police!" Carlisle nodded to us to go search in that direction while he talks to the waitress. He showed her the blood in the backseat and she paled.

The owner, which looked a lot like Victoria from the waitress memory, had walked down the street passed the drug store and turned left. I pointed to my brothers as I caught up with them; we broke out in a run. They had to be close if Victoria could walk there.

"It would have to be something empty. They don't own anything down here." Jasper said to my left behind me. When we turned we split up. I took the right side of the street with the houses and a ballet studio. Emmett took the other side and Jasper went ahead of us. All within yelling distance.

I went fast, ignoring places with cars or too many lights on, they would want to be inconspicuous. Leave everything the same way they found it. Emmett was across from me and Jasper was looping around. This had to be it.

I ran to the front door of the ballet studio, there was a green sign on the door. 'Closed until spring break' it said in bold letters. I didn't care anymore. I tried the door and it swung open. I turned to yell for my brothers when the most horrifying sound came to me.

"NO!" Her voice was twisted with pain. More pain than I wanted to think about. Any pain was too much but it was her. My Bella, she was alive and I had a chance to save her. I lost all thoughts of my brothers, just Bella.

Bella please be alright, please don't be hurt, please please please. I burst through the second door to find my family, but not Bella. I didn't know what to do; Victoria, Vicky and Laurent were here, but Bella. She needed to be found.

I pushed Victoria who was closest into Vicky and undid Esme's hands as quickly as possible, when I stood I saw the glass wall, and James on the other side, getting of Bella, pulling his fingers out of her. Why wasn't she moving?

Emmett burst through with Jasper just as I took the nearest chair, ripped it off the ground and smashed the glass that was stopping me from getting to James. I was focused. I knew what needed to be done, and I wouldn't hesitate.

I came forward; watching as James grew angry, knowing in his thoughts that he had wasted too much time taunting her. He had still touched her, but she had cried out in pain, not pleasure and he wanted the later of the two.

Bella was my priority, but in order to get to Bella, I had to go through James, which I was more than happy to oblige. James took a step forward and I took my eyes off of Bella, she was bleeding. He had hurt her, violated her, took her, and I was going to repay him for all the crimes he did against her.

I wasted no time, but he beat me to the punch. He took a swing at me first, so I came up from underneath and jabbed him in the stomach. James buckled over and I punched him in the face while he was down.

"That was for punching Bella." I said as he tried to stagger back up. It happened all too quickly. Not but a few seconds ago had I smashed the glass, but it was taking too long for me to get to Bella, although I am enjoying myself.

He was virtually naked. Having only a pair of boxers on, while Bella was wearing less than him, and it fueled my anger. When he took a step back he tripped backwards over Bella's heels. Landing hard on his ass, and I took advantage of it. I came forward a step and kicked him in his side. He gasped.

"For touching Bella." I said, bringing my foot down between his legs. I hadn't picked a weapon, I was too focused on just getting to Bella while we were at the house, but now I wished I had something else to smash his brains in with. I brought another kick down on his face since he went into the fetal position after my last blow to his nuts.

"For hurting her." I finished taking my shoe up again intending to break his neck with a kick to the throat when Emmett pulled me backward. Jasper was there, ready to help if need be.

"Dude." Emmett said pointing to the unconscious James. Right, I had other things to deal with. I nodded and went over to Bella. I heard police sirens in the distance and thanked the lord that they were coming. Bella would need emergency medical attention. Alice too, I'd seen her on the floor fighting to stay conscious.

Carlisle was here already, and I hoped that he hadn't been there to see me without control. I kneeled besides Bella, and I couldn't help having tears form in my eyes. They didn't fall, but my poor Bella.

"Bella, Love… Can you hear me?" I said softly, trying to find a place to touch her that wouldn't hurt. I settled for the hand closest to me. I inspected her over. Had that fucker bit her? What the hell? Her cheek had a ripe bruise on it, probably from the first punch.

I moved lower and realized most of the blood was coming from her back. I saw all the mirror shards around her, holy crap, they were in her back! He must have broken the mirror using Bella's body. I growled but stopped almost instantly as her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Bella! Oh Bella, you're safe now!" I told her, trying to reassure her if she could hear me. Her eye lids popped open and I heard cries erupt behind me. I turned and saw Esme and Rose being held back, tears streaming down there face. They were both happy she was alive, they thought he killed her.

Jasper was over by Alice, keeping her awake. Which was a good idea seeing her condition. I met Bella's warm brown eyes as soon as she could focus. I smiled at her and the tears I was trying to prevent from falling fell.

"It hurts." She whispered, and I sucked in the breath I had just let out. "Edward… It hurts so badly. Make it stop." She whispered again and I saw the first officer on the scene out of the corner of my eye.

"Edward, you shouldn't be here." She whispered again. "The rainbows weren't what I thought." And I knew what she meant but the officer took at as her being delusional. The mirrors through rainbows all around here, and she had told me about her dream.

She raised her other arm up a little to bring it to my face. Why hadn't she used the one I was holding… it would have been easier. I looked it over as a paramedic came in; the first one had gone to Alice. It was chaos then. Officers securing Laurent, Victoria and Vicky, bringing James to the hospital in a separate ambulance they had to call in.

"Arm was dislocated, shoulder possibly broken along with some ribs, major bleeding and cuts, conscious but delusional. Eyes dilated, bite mark, bruises, but she's going to live if we hurry up." The paramedic said. I didn't need to look at Carlisle for reassurance, he had already known that Bella had less of a chance than Alice since she had stayed conscious for so long but that they were both going to be fine.

An officer was talking to them now; one came over to me and asked my relationship with the victim. I could have gone through the whole break down, but I settled for brother. Knowing I wouldn't be able to stay with Bella if we weren't related. He asked another question but they were moving Bella to a gurney.

"Can you ask me at the hospital?" I said, not bothering to wait for her answer. I knew Bella would feel abandoned if she woke up without me there. I didn't want her to have to go through that again, to wake up without me there to protect her. They put her on her stomach, not wanted to chance pushing the shards of glass in her back farther.

If I thought she looked bad before, it was horrible now. There were so many incisions. Like someone took a thin knife to her back over and over. Essentially that's what it had been.

I followed her out of the Ballet studio and I already felt better. I asked to ride with her in the ambulance, and the paramedics agreed. Rose and Emmett came in too, having all been ordered to be looked over at the hospital. The other ambulance had the rest of our family.

James' would have to wait, and the other three were being taken into custody. Bella had slipped into unconsciousness but she was hooked up to a machine, so I knew she would be fine. The driver was worried about the shards of glass in her back. So ordered the other guy back here to start removing what he could, but I stopped him.

"If you remove them, she'll start to bleed again. Wait until she's given more blood." He nodded and I got angry, this was his third day on the job. It wasn't his fault, but when I saw the hospital up above I was glad.

I followed her until a nurse stopped me. Telling me only doctors could go on from this point on, that Bella was being prepped for surgery and I needed to wait with everyone else. I turned back and found the other members of my family. Jasper was the first one I spotted.

"What's the point of being the chief of medicines son if you're just treated like everyone else?" He snarled at me and I gripped his shoulder. We were in the same boat. Esme and Rose hadn't been hurt, not physically anyways, so Emmett could go with Rose.

I spotted Carlisle and a few seconds later he spotted us. He motioned for us to come over, and we did. Being here again for Bella was almost a relief. Maybe because of the events of last time, but the hospital didn't seem like an unsafe place. Compared to what I'd just been through though made it hard to concentrate on anything but Bella right now. A totally 360 from before when I practically refused to think about what was happening with her.

"I can get you into the girl's rooms before they get back. I reviewed both their charts, Alice is out from morphine, and Bella has been put in a drug induced coma. No need to worry about them, they don't know you aren't with them." We followed him, and brought us to a double room.

"I pulled some strings so they could share a room, it's not normal for intensive care patients to be in the same room…" He explained but it was a relief that Jasper and I wouldn't have to split up to wait. "Esme wanted me to report back to her. I'll give her the good news too." Jasper and I looked at each other like he was crazy… This wasn't exactly a 'good news' kind of scenario.

Since my dad was a doctor, I guess to him this was good news, everyone was going to be fine. He could be sure of diagnosis, but I wouldn't be fine, nothing would be happy until Bella was here with me again, and I had no doubt that Jasper had the same thoughts as I. He left the room soon after and it was just Jasper and I.

He took the chair so I sat on the couch adjacent to him. It felt like seconds were hours in the silent, sterile smelling room. Jasper was having frantic thoughts and I knew that my anxiety was fueling his. It was weird that the emotions around him affected him so much, but his facial expression seemed to be the same no matter what he was experiencing.

I inspected the room memorizing the dull blue colored walls and the signs posted around the rooms. The television bolted to the wall above us on the wall beside us, the stupid cabinet you could keep some of your things to feel more at home. I read the dry erase board and it reminded me of James. He had been right; I couldn't be wit Bella all the time, and the time that I hadn't been…

In a sense I hated Jacob for distracting me. For taking Emmett and I away when we were needed most, but it wasn't his fault. It was my moment of carelessness. I let out a sigh and Jasper gave me a sideways glance before putting his head back down.

He was taking it harder than me, even though Alice could have and should have been spared. If Victoria hadn't hit her with that car, she would be with Rose and Esme right now. Where were they? Oh right, Jasper and I had special permission to be on the intensive care floor. You would think that Esme, Rose and Emmett would find there way here too.

I ducked out of the room for a moment, needed to get away from all the same objects and I spotted Esme's brain signature. They were here? I followed it and it led to a small waiting room. There was a pull out couch that was extending with Rose on it, Emmett awake watching her sleep. He wasn't over it yet. Esme was staring at the wall, worrying about her two daughters.

Her wrists were red and I knew then that she had tried to break free. Her eyes had bags under them and they were poofy, still tainted pink, but just slightly. I turned the handle and she turned in my direction hoping it was Carlisle with an update. She wasn't disappointed to see me.

"Edward!" She said, tears coming to her eyes. "I was worried about you too." She stood and took me into a hug, a nice warm one that made sure I knew I was welcome. I could get used to thinking of Esme as my mother, regardless if it was Bella's too.

We talked for awhile until I remembered Jasper was waiting all alone. I showed her where Bella would be once she returned and Esme hugged Jasper before she was told to leave by one of the nurses on duty. She was already upset that Dr. Cullen's family got special treatment.

Esme left and we promised to find each other if anything was found out. We agreed, and then it was just the silence that came along with Jasper. It was a worried silence, not an uncomfortable one. Esme had raised my spirits, but it didn't change the fact that Bella was the only one who could stop this all together. As long as she was alright and with me, nothing else matter, or rather matter as much as that did.

The sun was long gone and I wondered for a moment what time it was before visions of Bella's broken back and body resurfaced. They were coming and going, happening more often than not. Of course I was worried about Alice too, just as Jasper was worried about Bella, but there was a defining line between them for me.

Alice would be fine because she suffered a lot less, but she had been bleeding and hurt before Bella had been. She had been in pain a lot longer than her, and I was hoping that she couldn't feel anything right now. Bella's pleading voice came back to me, her whispers of pain, and her eyes crinkling around the edges.

"Its 2 am." Jasper said, but he spoke too soon. The door opened and a bed reeled in. We both let out a gasp of air, Alice was fine. She made it through and she was still sleeping. Jasper went to her immediately and he filled with elation, one down, one to go.

Carlisle was close behind, checking her over and making sure the surgeon stitched her up correctly. Jasper pulled the couch closest to her over to her bed side and Carlisle and him started talking about what all happened to Alice.

She had internal bleeding; they had to put tubes in her temporarily until she healed up. They had to keep her for awhile because she was a high risk for blood clots, but other than that she was fine. Carlisle wasn't upset, but he wasn't happy. I think he had higher hopes and it didn't go in his favor. Why was she done before Bella was?

"Don't worry Edward." He said and I could see it in his head, all the shards of glass they already had to take out. Getting blood bag after blood bag since she wouldn't stop bleeding, stitching one cut up at a time, not even getting to her dislocated arm or broken bones yet. This could be awhile.

"They are being thorough, making sure there aren't any little shards in there, incase of infection." He said finally and I lowered my head. I couldn't even hold her hand while she goes through a dual form of torture. How many times could I let the love of my life down?


	19. Nineteen:Secrets and Getting away

Band-aid Brigade

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's own twilight. Story line is my idea, I just borrowed the characters and some of the sweeter things Edward did for Bella in the first book.

Chapter Nineteen

------------- Rose POV---------

Emmett promised he would stay up while I slept. It wasn't like anything horrible had happened to me, but watching Bella, it brought so much back to me. Things I blocked out until I seen her in the predicament. I think I knew as a child that Bella was being forced to do things with my father.

I remembered him coming in at night. I remember her telling him no, but he would say that he would just wake me then, so she would agree to go. He used me against her. When Bella wouldn't run, even though she had a chance, she tried to safe us, and it brought that memory back.

She risked herself for me, and even though I knew I would do the same for her, it felt wrong that it hadn't been me. It felt wrong for her to do that for me. I wanted her to get out, I wanted her to run as far from their as possible, regardless what would have happened to the rest of us.

They were going to take turns recording what they did to us. James went first, and Alice was next. Laurent fought for going first since he wasn't sure Alice would stay conscious through what he had planned. He wanted to have her, even though she was beat up the way she was.

Esme was last, and Victoria wanted it that way. She had wanted Esme to watch her daughters get destroyed before Victoria took out her anger on her. She wanted to brand Esme with her initials so she would remember the woman she had crossed.

I didn't know what Vicky wanted to do with me, because I had never done anything to her. She didn't even say, she said she just wanted to be prettier than me. Maybe she had planned to ruin my face… I didn't know though, since it never happened.

Edward would have killed James if Emmett hadn't stopped him. I made Emmett stop him, since killing James would only put Edward in Jail, and Bella would need him now more than ever. I opened my eyes to make sure that Emmett was still watching out for me.

I was too afraid to go to sleep, every time I closed my eyes I was back in that room. Emmett stroked his hand over my hair and I hoped that he hadn't seen me peek to see if he was still there. He moved down to my cheek.

"I won't leave you again Rose; sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most." His whispered and I would bet everything that he thought I was asleep. That was sweet, I knew Emmett loved me, and I knew I loved him, I just liked for him to reconfirm it every so often.

I was bad at expressing myself, but Emmett was even worse. I relied on actions, just like him, so it was a far match. A perfect match, but I would have to make him feel secure again, just like he was doing for me now.

Carlisle was working, taking care of his two daughters that needed it; I had been checked over and released fairly quickly. Same with Esme, she had taken the other fold out couch. It was nice of Edward to come find us. I knew I was too hard on him, but it was so easy to get under his skin.

I had to admit that when Edward first showed up, I had no idea why he didn't like me. I'm petty and self centered I know, but I couldn't believe that I would even consider that since he was going for my sister. I was happy for her, for them, but there was a dual emotion of jealousy. Not that I would ever want to be with Edward. He was too sappy and emotional. It was the principle of the matter.

I am over it now, I knew that my sister had beauty, but mine surpassed hers. I suppose the same things that I found wrong with Edward, he found wrong with me. This was absolutely fine, since I had more than I could have imagined, considering Emmett and my family.

James' actions did put things in a cleaner perspective. I was taking advantage of the things and people around me before, leaning on them, and not really helping. Finding things to be angry about when there was so much more to be happy about, dwelling on all the bad.

I was going to make an effort from now to be more positive. It would help everyone else out, especially Jasper. Thinking of whom, is probably doing horrible being in a hospital. What a horrible place to be to feel emotions!

Sleep wasn't coming and I knew why. I needed to see my sisters, awake and laughing. I needed to have everything back to normal. Jasper cooking something in the kitchen, our parents in the living room whispering about how lucky they were, and all us kids crowded around our living room table making fun of each other and tackling any problem we had together.

Carlisle promised he would come in as soon as Bella was out of surgery, but I knew if he thought we were sleeping, he wouldn't. It had been a rough night. Carlisle was a good man. He starting running around here like a bat out of hell making sure the best surgeons were there. Supervising and double checking not taking any chances.

God did Bella need that. With her luck something else would go wrong. I blocked it out of my mind and tried to take my mind off things since thinking things through wasn't helping me fall asleep. I peeked out again and Emmett was still there, staring blankly at the television screen. I knew he wasn't watching it since it looked like a bad soap opera.

What I would give right know to have Edward's gift. To just for a minute hear what was going on in his head, to know if he was happy with me, if he thought about me often, and to see if he was beating himself up over what happened. I didn't want him to blame himself. He had done everything, came to my rescue.

Of course Alice, his sister was pretty beat up. That wasn't his fault though. They got their as fast as they could. I wasn't mad. Well, I might have been if Bella had been raped but she hadn't been. Vicky made me watch the whole thing, so I knew.

James had intentions but they stopped him. That's all that mattered. The police officer on this case already took our stories. We told the truth, and I wanted to know what would happen to him. How long he would serve for kidnapping and attempted rape. I didn't know if beating her up and putting her in intensive care counted for anything, but I would be pissed if it didn't.

I asked the officer about the video tape. I think he got it, but I wanted to make sure they had found it. I had been the first to wake up, besides Alice who I guess never passed out. I watched him set the whole thing up.

Esme was second only behind me by a few minutes but I was hoping that Bella never awoke. I just wanted her to sleep through the whole ordeal since she was the 'main attraction' as Victoria had said. Oh, dear Auntie Victoria. Bitch.

Can you believe that anyone would want to hurt Esme? Esme was the sweetest woman on the planet. She cared about everyone and would never wish harm on a cockroach let alone another person. She disgusted me and I hoped Victoria got it bad.

I gave up on sleep and watched the stupid soap opera with Emmett. I didn't realize that Esme was awake too, looking at the door. I knew she was waiting for Carlisle with the good news. Willing the door to open and I knew this would be a long night.

-------- Edward POV---------

I was almost happy to see the policeman enter our hospital room. I was glad for the distraction. Bella was back, but she was still unconscious. Alice woke up the morning she was brought into her room, but Bella wasn't brought until noon. It was 3 now.

His name tag read 'Hank'. I motioned for him to take a seat in the chair across from me. He deliberated, looking at Bella and then to the other side of the room with the sleeping Jasper from pulling an all nighter and the dazed Alice who didn't really look conscious.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened." He said and I was surprised at how soft his voice sounded, since he was such a big man. "I knew Charlie, Bella's father… I used to dress up like Santa down at the station for her." I held a new respect for Hank once I knew he had some form of love for Bella.

I nodded to him and only then did he take his seat. It was silent for a moment, as we both watched Bella's face. It was still puffy on one side, but the bruising was turning a green, which meant it was healing.

"This is just protocol, I have to talk to everyone involved… but we already have the video tape so we have all the evidence we actually need to convict James." He said, and I turned to him. I didn't need to ask to watch it because he had it memorized. He couldn't believe that someone could do that to a person. He felt like he failed Charlie, his old partner.

James had taunted her, she begged for him to let her family go, that she would degrade herself for their safety. She fought back, she could have escaped but she tried to free her family… He tackled her, but she didn't stop fighting him.

I wanted him to stop thinking about it just as much as I wanted to actually see the tape for myself. I wanted to know exactly what happened to Bella. I wanted to know how horrible I was for not being there to stop it. This was my entire fault.

He had used her to break the mirror, and that's why she had so many cuts. She landed on the same pieces that she broke. She cried out, she screamed, but she still wouldn't give him what he wanted. He wanted me to come after him. He wanted a chase, and Bella would agree to it.

"Edward?" Hank asked and I snapped out of it. "How did you know where Bella was?" and so it started, so I explained the story, down to how we traced her phone, then talked to the waitress, called the police but went to investigate ourselves when I heard Bella's scream. I knew he was matching my timing into the video with Bella's last scream.

It fit everything that he heard so far. Down to the waitress's story, I knew he wouldn't cut any corners because of who Bella's father had been. He closed his eyes, deliberating if he should tell me what was going on.

"Victoria is your aunt, yes?" I nodded and he found a loop hole. Since I was family, he had reason enough to ask me about Vicky, Laurent's and Victoria's relationship.

"Did you ever see Vicky with any bruising?" and I pretended to think back, even moving my eyes to the left. I knew what was happening here.

"I don't recall anything like that sir, may I inquire why?" Of course that is all I needed to know, but he answered me after figuring out what he should say and shouldn't.

"Vicky is Laurent's sister, as you know." He was assuming that I knew who my aunt's kids were. In essence I should know who my cousins were. "Victoria is saying that they acted in fear of their lives… they are going to get away with this." I connected the dots in his head and what he told me.

Victoria had adopted Vicky and Laurent when they were seven. James was their best friend, who also needed adopted, but she didn't have enough money. So when James was placed up here in Forks to a foster family, they moved up here with him.

Victoria had been here all along. Not wanting us to know where she was. She was mad at Carlisle for taking Alice and I, but even angrier that she couldn't adopt James on top of it. She wanted to get him back, I knew it!

"How can we stop that from happening?" I asked, angry now that they had an excuse to not go to jail. They all wanted to partake, except maybe Laurent. Even Hank agreed with me, although he didn't know it for sure. "After what they did to Bella and after hitting Alice with the van?"

He put his head down, not wanting to meet my gaze. This was out of his hands and they had proved that James was abusing Vicky. Her hospital records and accounts from school. It was almost like they planned for this too. Like they knew if it came down to it, James' would take the fall.

I pinched the bridge of nose in frustration, until a rustle of fabric brought my attention away from the subject at hand. I turned and looked over at Bella, and she moved again, pushing the blankets away. I stood and went over to her, catching her in time to stop her from rolling over on her back. She had to stay on her side, or she would be in more pain that she had to be.

Since I stopped her so gently, I was hoping that she would just go back to sleep. I didn't want her to be awake if she didn't have to be. If she could just sleep all the pain away, I wouldn't stop her. I had no such luck, as her eyelids quivered. They opened and her liquid brown pool of beauty found me.

Hank stood behind me and nodded a goodbye before leaving. He knew what it was like, waiting in a hospital, his wife had been here for breast cancer last year. I respected him, but I was expecting him to find a way to insure that Vicky, Laurent and Victoria got what they deserved.

I brushed Bella's hair back, and kneeled down to be eye level with her. She had tears in her eyes and I caught one as it went sideways down her cheek. There was no reason for this, but I welcomed the pain it brought me, knowing I warranted far worse.

"Did he…" She spoke with a rasp; she paused to swallow trying to clear her throat. "…ruin me?" I closed my eyes, knowing the answer without really knowing the answer.

"No… You could never be ruined love." I reassured her but she closed her eyes, tears squeezing out between her tight eye lids. I kissed her forehead and took her hand closest to me. I kissed each of her knuckles.

"Bella…" I pleaded, wanting her to be alright. She peeked at me, opening up one of eyes before closing it again. "I'm serious Bella… He recorded everything." And I could see her face muscles relaxing a bit. She had to believe me. James hadn't done anything more but touch her. That didn't ruin her!

She looked at me again, and I could see shame there. How could she fell that way? I stroked her cheek and waited her for to calm down, telling her that I loved her and that I was sorry I hadn't found her in time to save her.

"Edward… you didn't see the video did you?" How could she be worried about that? Her voice was still shaky and harsh. It sounded bad, like sand paper scratching together. That had to hurt. Maybe she thought I would be mad that she would sacrifice herself for her family. I couldn't be mad at her for anything she did in a situation as horrible as that one.

"No, but it wouldn't matter to me if I had." I whispered back, smiling at her. "Are you in pain, love?" I asked feeling my eyebrows push together and automatically looking her over for myself just in case she pulled anything while she was moving around.

She shook her head no, but I had a feeling she was lying. I explained that she couldn't lie on her back, but her side and stomach were fine. I told her about Alice and how she was fine, she just needed time here to heal and have everything monitored in case of blood clots.

"I don't think I could ever leave you alone now, not even for a second…" I explained slowly. "It killed me; it hurt so much, not to know if you were alright or not." She turned her head to see me, and pushed herself backwards with her feet, staying on her side. I put my hand out to stop her, even though it was useless. She shouldn't be moving around like that!

Bella reached the edge and I checked her over again, not seeing any blood leaks on her bandages. There was old blood, but not anything new. "Don't do that again." I told her sternly, and I paged the nurse to come in to give her more pain meds.

"What were you thinking?" I sighed out. Turning back to look at her face, and I didn't understand what she was doing. She was opening her mouth and wispy breaths were coming out. Was she trying to say something? Had she lost her voice? The nurse came in and I motioned her to hurry over. She looked worried.

"She can't speak anymore; she was just talking to me." I rushed out, not even actually asking a question. She thought of all the possibilities, that she damaged her voice screaming or the administration of a breathing tube during surgery. She checked her chart over and determined she must have just screamed too much.

"I'll tell your father." She said as she walked away, feeling sorry for us. I guess everyone was filled in on the events. I turned to look at Alice and Jasper, neither had moved since the last time I had checked up on them.

I wasted no time getting back to my speechless Bella. She patted the spot on the bed she made and I shook my head no. She needs to have room, I could take the couch, and I didn't want her to be hurting anything worse than it already was.

"I don't want you pulling on anything. Don't worry Bella, I'll take the couch. I'll move it closer even." I explained but she patted the spot again. Opening her mouth without making a windy noise and I missed her voice already.

I could tell she was about to cry again, and I couldn't have that. Not again, it was bad enough knowing how badly she hurt. Fine, I'd lay down with her, but since she'd just been given pain meds, I really doubted that she would be awake much longer.

I took my Jeans off, and gave her a pleading look as I crawled in beside her. She would be the death of me. I swear it. "Move as little as possible." I told her trying to take up as little space as achievable so she could make herself comfortable.

She tucked her head on my shoulder, moving slowly. Her hip pressed against mine, and her arm with the IV came across my stomach lazily. The pain meds were defiantly kicking in. She kissed my bare skin and I knew it was her silent thank you. She seemed comfortable enough, maybe I had actually helped.

Closing my eyes to sleep came easier than I thought it should after what had happened. Bella being so close did make me feel safer, but I wanted to stay up to keep watch. I knew my father was around here, but I wanted it to be me if anything else went down.

James was in jail, but Victoria, Vicky and Laurent were still free. I doubted anything would happen, but I didn't trust myself to risk it. Here I was though, drifting off to sleep with the love of my life on top of me. In my defense it wasn't like I could move.

--------Bella's POV (a few days later) ----------

I couldn't say anything! We came up with using an extra white board that Carlisle came up with and a dry erase marker, but it was so hard. Edward finally fell asleep on the couch. He slept we me at night, but when I passed out from the pain meds he stayed up.

Jasper went on a food run. I was put on a mush only diet and it was killing me. I needed my chocolate, and I requested pudding of that flavor. Alice wanted pizza and I was jealous. After a few minutes of silence between us, Alice spoke up.

"Bella… I'm sorry I didn't see anything sooner." She said, looking over across the room to make sure that it was alright. I grabbed the board and started writing out 'It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. It was all James.' And I underlined James.

"But still… I only saw it the last second, and I didn't even know I was going to be hit by a van. You'd think I would see that one coming!" but that of course meant that Victoria never planned on that to happen. He decision hadn't been made. I erased the board again and wrote 'Do you think she hit you on accident, for real?'

She looked away from me and I knew she was thinking about it. Today had been the first day that Carlisle let me lay on my back. He said they were healing up nice, same with Alice. She would be getting the tubes removed tomorrow. It meant there was happiness in the air today.

"That might be it… do you think that I never saw it because it was already decided, or because it was never decided." I held up a number two with my fingers. "You think it was a spur of the moment thing?" I nodded my head. How else could that have worked out? Could they have planned us to be outside alone? I don't think so.

She shook her head and then her eyes got wide. "Oooh, hell yes!" she said, and I looked over at Edward. She squealed pretty loudly, but Edward was already awake. "Thanks Edward!" Alice finished and I glared at her, then him.

Edward did look confused; I doubted he didn't know, since he could just read whatever she saw. I was distracted as soon as Jasper returned and I saw whipped cream on top of my chocolate pudding. He handed Alice her pizza, but I was just glad I got chocolate. He gave me my spoon and the clear cup and I wiggled with delight, this was the best day in the hospital thus far!!!

"Carlisle said by next week, you both should be released!" He said, spreading the happiness around. I knew it was hard for him to be in hospitals. All the negativity around and such, even when Rose got her tonsils out, Jasper didn't want to go. I didn't blame him though.

"Will you ask Esme to bring in my laptop… please?" Alice asked. She wasn't allowed to leave, so couldn't make phone calls. Jasper and Edward were our go betweens for us and the rest of the family. They came every day.

I heard Edward sigh, and I grew suspicious. Did Alice's laptop have anything to do with what she saw earlier? I erased the board and wrote 'what is really going on?' and showed it to Edward, a grin spread across his face. So I turned the board to Alice and Jasper, but Alice just laughed. Jasper was just as confused as I was.


	20. Twenty: Ending

Band aid Brigade

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I lost my flash-drive (memory stick, whatever you call it) and whoever found it here at the university, didn't turn it in until yesterday. I learned my lesson, always have a backup. Review please.

Chapter 20

---------Bella POV------

I couldn't believe that Victoria, Vicky and Laurent got away with it. They were forced to move out of Forks, but that really wasn't even close to what should have happened to them. I tried not to think of it so much, but honestly how can a system fail so hard?

James was being charged as an adult and I didn't have to worry about him for quite some time. I had a feeling that Carlisle spent quite the amount of money getting the best people on this case. I had no doubt that this really was the most they could do.

Emmett is determined to be a detective now. I could see him doing something like that. I wished Charlie was still around to give him some pointers. Then again, I am glad that he missed this. It had been a week since Alice and I were released and we were a lot better, just not the same.

Jasper barely left Alice alone, and I think she liked it that way. Something snapped in him, and I think it was for the better. It was uncommon, but still happens more often, Jasper would actually show public affection to Alice. It was a step in the right direction and Alice treasured every moment of it. Rose and I gave him some pointers, but he took the wheel and he was doing amazing.

Edward was practically glued to my hip. Even now, at 7 in the morning, on Saturday while I was taking a shower, he was just outside the curtain, reading one of his stupid medical books. He says it's because something is bound to happen to me again, and he wants to be ready.

Esme and Carlisle agreed to let him stay, using the excuse that if I slipped in the shower, being as damaged as I was, it would be bad. He had silly rules like that. I had convinced Carlisle to just give me a brace instead of a cast, so I took it off for showers. Edward didn't like it of course.

Edward did this cute thing when he was frustrated. Sometimes I would frustrate him just to see him do it. He would bring his pointer finger and his thumb and pinch the bridge of his nose. His eyes would squint and he's let out a little breathe of air.

I was getting more comfortable with him, sexually and non. We weren't having sex, and surprisingly it wasn't because of me. Edward had this stupid rule… all these freaking stupid rules! I pushed him to the edge a lot, but he never gave in. I swear he has the will of a bull.

He knew I wouldn't give up. I will continue to try and seduce him until he gives in. I try to bargain, and beg and still nothing! Edward tried to tell me that he knew I wasn't ready. Sure I wasn't totally comfortable actually being touched, but if I could do the sex thing, I would sure to be over that quick enough.

I had a plan, well I always had a plan, and this was a half attempted just to make him what me. Being in the shower was tempting enough, so I figured I would use it to my advantage. Come to think of it, he was the one that wanted me to get up and shower this early.

It was Edward's choice and only the boys and Alice knew what was going on. Alice was a closed book though, so Rose and I had a plan to get her back, not that she wouldn't see that too, it was hard having a psychic sister!

So anyways, I was going to whimper, just a little one, and knowing Edward he would be over here in less time than a normal person could think to act. When he peeked in, I shall be touching myself, which I can almost do normally.

It would get him started, and once that was established, I would ask him to join me. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, and before I could chicken out, I put the first step in action. I was already done in the shower, knowing that after this either happened or didn't, I wouldn't be able to finish.

I moaned a half whimper to make it sound alarming enough. I heard him rustle about and his book close. I waited for the curtain to peel back for him to peek in but it never happened. I waited for a good ten seconds, thinking all I succeeded in doing was making him angry.

The water shut off and I turned, almost afraid, but still knowing that it was Edward. Is he playing around? The curtain opened too quickly and a big fluffy towel was wrapped around me, along with Edwards arms.

"What if I wasn't done yet?" I whined, knowing that I already lost. His laughter was worth it. He helped me out of the tube and put me down on the towel in front of it. He was still being gentle, because of my back, but It was fine now. Most of the cuts were just through my skin, but there were a few that still hurt.

"Alice let me know." He said, and I growled. I was so getting revenge. "It wouldn't have worked anyways; you would have just slowed our plans down." I rolled my eyes, and as soon as he stepped away, I dropped the towel.

His face never changed, but he still looked me up and down. I hoped for a few seconds before he grabbed my brace and positioned it on my arm and shoulder correctly. He fixed it himself almost every time to make sure. You couldn't put a brace on broken ribs, but the bruising was down.

He walked around me and I felt his finger tips brush over some of my stitches. He prodded some, but it was gentle, so it didn't hurt. "What are your plans for today? Its killing, seriously I might die if you don't tell me." I asked knowing full well that he wouldn't tell me. I'd been trying to get this information out of him this whole week.

"That isn't funny." He pushed harder than he normally did, but it didn't hurt. "I think we can take your stitches out… I will ask Carlisle just to be double sure. I'll do it if he says yes." I hated when he looked me over like this. These scars just added to my already torn body.

I saw James's bite mark every day, and I knew that Edward did too. I hadn't realized that I was absent mindedly tracing the mark with my not braced hand, until Edward stopped my hand. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his face kissing each of my finger tips, before bending down and kissing the mark itself.

"You worry far too much. You happen to be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He embraced me, getting his clothes all wet. He kissed the side of my cheek before pulling away and handing me a robe. I gave him a quizzical look but he laughed.

"All in due time love." He guided me out and walked me down the hallway, stopping in front of Alice's door to knock. The door opened in a rush and she pulled me forward.

"He's going to say its fine." She said to Edward but he just smiled and left me in the hands of the evil pixy. I was betrayed. I trusted him! This is ridiculous! "Bella, don't be dramatic. ROSE!" I turned back to Edward, but he was gone.

"Alice!!!" I whined slowly, but Rose was there. "She told you didn't she?" and the smile that lit Rose's face was pure treachery. Why was everyone doing this to me. They teamed together, but I didn't fight them. Alice was still hurt and I wasn't exactly up for a struggle.

"WHYYYYYY, I can't believe he did this to me! He delivered me straight to the enemy!" I could feel Alice and Rose roll their eyes. It was just too early in the morning for this.

"It's Edward's choice… and this is what he chose." I sighed, knowing that I would already give in. Did he want me to start wearing makeup? Why did he want me to be all fixed up? They sat me on Alice's bed, but I was too worked up to fuss over anything.

Rose sat behind me and started brushing my hair. Alice plugged in a blow dryer beside us, and pulled down the stairs for our closet. She giggled, and Rose said she was sorry but she wouldn't tell me what was going on either.

Edward came in a moment later, and I made sure to give him the best glare I could. I saw the baby scissors in his hand and cringed. Alice got dissolvable stitches since hers were all internal, but mine felt like fish wire, and it grossed me out.

Both of my sisters went upstairs and left me to my own devises. I cringed, and folded into myself, wishing that I could disappear. I didn't want him to look at them again, and I didn't want to feel the stitches coming out. If Edward wanted me to start getting all dolled up, I didn't want him to see my imperfections.

He climbed on the bed from the opposite side, and I didn't turn around. I knew there was no use fighting it, so I let him pull my robe down and expose my back. My head turned down by itself, and soon after I felt his lips connect with my shoulder.

"I won't hurt you." He said softly. "I want to recheck them first. I'll let you know when I start." I felt him running his fingers of them and the sensation of pressure. Every now and again, I would feel a tug. "You worry far too much Bella." He whispered. "They healed up really nicely. Not even a bump, just little white lines that you can barely see. I swear." I knew he was trying to make me feel better but it was hard to feel that way when I knew the truth.

A moment later, he put his fist in front of my downturned face and opened it to show me his palm. Inside were tiny black wires. He had taken that out already? I looked at his face and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Do you want to talk about it love? You haven't been the same happy Bella I know since…" But he already went too far. He smiled, kissed me, and brought my robe back up around my shoulders. "I love you Bella." And I said it back to him; before he called Alice and Rose back down to do what they wanted.

He was really going to leave me alone with them… He hadn't voluntarily left me alone since we started up school and the counselor wouldn't let him change his schedule around so late in the year. Esme popped her head in.

"Do you need any help taming the beast girls?"Holy crap! Esme was in on it too! What kind of blasphemy is this? This is worse than betrayal this was anarchy! Rose and Alice told her to concentrate on making herself look beautiful. Why would Esme need to get beautiful too?

Maybe Edward was making everyone dress up, and didn't really think I should change. I let out a little breath and Rose started on my hair again. It started out slow, but soon enough, we had our music going and I was doing Alice's hair.

The time blurred, and it seemed like Alice took years on my makeup. Rose did hers herself, and it really complimented the twisting curls and braids I put in her hair. Alice looked best with the just out of bed look, but there wasn't much to do with her short hair.

We asked her once why she kept it short, but she said when she was in the asylum; they shaved it so she couldn't hang herself with it. We didn't bring it up again. I guess she just didn't want to grow it out again.

"It's Five o'clock girls!" Esme called from the hallway and I had to look at our clock in the room to confirm. Holy crap where had the time gone? Had we really just spent hours on girl stuff, and I actually almost enjoyed myself, well besides the crazy waste of makeup that Alice had.

"What does that mean?" I asked and Rose disappeared upstairs. Alice pinched her eyebrows together as she dusted some pink powder on my face.

"It means it's time to get dressed."Alice said, closing the cap and giving herself a gratifying smile. "My best work yet." And that made me think she painted a portrait on my face. I imagined Van Gogh's spirals all over my face and it made me feel better about the whole situation.

Until I saw what Rose had in her arms… What in the hell was going on? Someone was seriously in trouble for this! Even the shoes! Was that a dress? Someone please come out here with a hidden camera and scream 'got ya!' No way, not happening, but Alice noticed my face.

"Bella! Don't start now; you have been surprisingly un-whiney about this so far. Besides Edward will love it! I already seen his reaction and you will regret it if you turn this down." I groaned. Why did she have to know everything? Why did everyone know except me, probably because I would be the only one that would hate it?

Rose helped me into my dress. It was blue with layers ruffling down. It had an open back and taking out the stitches seemed planned. At least there were sleeves, well tiny one that barely did anything but it could have been worse. I bet you Edward made her hold back. It hugged my hips, and was long enough to let me move, so I was happy. Well, not totally miserable, this was a step up from when Alice got to dress me.

The shoes were another story. I watched Alice's face and the excitement there was just too much. How could these tiny strapped things be called shoes? I did have an excuse.

"Alice, I don't think I could handle walking in those." She grinned like a wild woman and shook her head no. Taking the shoes into her own hands and putting them on my feet properly.

"Edward already said you wouldn't be on your feet very long. This was the only area that he let me do what I wanted! I had to go modest with the dress!" I knew it! I didn't have anything else to stop this catastrophe, so I just sat back while Rose and Alice got in their dresses.

While Rose did my hair, Alice did her own makeup and when Alice did my makeup, Rose had done hers. This was the last step, and I was afraid to move on. Why would we need to dressing up?

"I can't believe you didn't tell me when they told you Rose." I half glared at her.

"I actually figured it out, you are just oblivious." She replied, so I retraced my steps. What could possibly be going on, on a Saturday that Edward would want to go to. Not only that, but that we would have to get all dressed up for.

"GIRLS!" Esme called and she opened the door. She was in a nice dress too. I didn't have time to tell her how nice she looked, since she got all teary eyed. "Oh, my little girls. You look so beautiful." She said to us all. Rose was in a red dress that looked like if she moved she would be showing the world her underwear. It V'd down her chest to her belly button and it was held together by little bits of string.

Alice was in a pearl colored dress that stopped at her right hip, but cut sideways so the other side of the dress was down to her ankles. The strap covered one shoulder and swished down, making her look like she had a chest to show off. I could tell she was very proud.

You could actually see my cleavage, and obviously Rose's since she was leaving little to the imagination. Esme had a light purple dress on, modest but it fit her personality and I could tell she felt pretty. Carlisle came into the room just as Esme hugged me, tears in her eyes. I actually wasn't sure if it was because she thought I was so pretty, or because of what happened. She cried about it more than me.

Rose got her hug next and Carlisle snapped a few pictures. We posed, and after a few snap shots Carlisle informed us that the guys were waiting downstairs for us. We left Alice's room together, making our way downstairs. Carlisle helping me, seeing as how horrible I was in heels. He nudged me part way down, and I looked up.

I locked eyes with Edward, his mouth was slack and his eyes wide. I smiled, then broke out in a giggle. He was making that expression at me? That just can't be. He sobered up a bit when I giggled, a crooked smiled plastered across his face. I reached the bottom and Edward took my hand.

"Bella… you're indescribable." He whispered. I blushed, and turned my head down, like it really mattered. Standing next to Edward would make me look plain.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Pictures were being snapped around us. I wasn't sure who was being taken or not. I lost track of everyone else except Edward.

"I'm actually surprised that you haven't figured it out yet." He grabbed my purse and handed it to me. My nerves were building, and I could feel butterflies trying to escape my stomach. What was going on? He lowered his hand to my lower back and my mind started to race. What if he changed his mind? What if he was going to take me on a real date, dresses and everything to show me a great time, then we could be together be together.

This made me nervous. He escorted me out, and I noticed everyone was breaking off into couples. Alice and Jasper went to her Porsche Rose and Emmett went to Rose's BMW 3, Esme and Carlisle went to his Mercedes and Edward was guiding me toward the Volvo. Well, wasn't everyone just going all out?

The nervousness in my stomach was starting to be laced with excitement. Maybe we were all driving separate so we could leave when we wanted too, meaning that Edward and I may have the house to ourselves. Would he be counting on that? Was he really going to try and give me what I've been begging for, since, well it seemed like forever?

"What are you thinking? It's killing me." He opened my car down and I slid in. His worry making his eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead. It was cute. He walked around the car and got in himself, directing me to put my safety belt on.

"Just trying to figure this all out." He smiled and we took off in the direction of town. Since Alice knew, perhaps her insisting that I wear my blue lacing bra and underwear had another meaning. Holy crap! Well, wait… he wouldn't tell everyone else in the house, and Rose couldn't have possibly figured this out.

We pulled into the school parking lot, other kids dressed like us, scrambling across the parking lot. No, he couldn't be taking me to prom that just wouldn't happen. He wouldn't put me through that kind of torture he loved me! Someone that loved me wouldn't do this to me.

"Bella…" He said wearily, and I could tell he was really worried about this. Should I tell him this was horrible, or do I just go with it? One look in his eyes made me feel vulnerable enough to tone down the whining, but not give it up completely.

"I can't dance." I whispered, disconnecting our eyes so I could look at my shoes. Hadn't Alice sworn that I wouldn't be on my feet for very long? That was so wrong, since dancing involved standing for many hours, even moving with these things on.

"Don't worry; you won't leave my arms for a second." He opened his door, and I was feeling a bit stubborn. He opened my car door, but I didn't move. I was disappointed and scared, and I didn't want to do this anymore.

"You can't make me." I said, knowing that it sounded like I was seven. Edward laughed, and I looked up at him. He was too good looking for his own good. His hair was ruffled, most likely from him constantly brushing his hand through it with nerves; he had a suit on, with a blue shirt underneath that matched my dress. The top two buttons were unbuttoned and he didn't have a tie on.

"I could, actually." I looked seeing plenty of other students as witnesses.

"Not with this many people around." He rolled his eyes and bent down at the knee's, balancing on the top of his feet.

"Bella, look at me." And I couldn't resist, I looked him straight in the eyes. Damn him and his capability to dazzle me. "I will not let anything bad happen to you. I will hold you up all night; you'll never be away from me." And I believed him, giving him my hand as he helped me out of the car.

We walked to the doors together in silence; he gave the front table our tickets and entered the gymnasium. I would probably be adding more horrible memories to this place by the end of the night. My family was already dancing, Esme and Carlisle monitoring the area together.

Edward guided me to the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by my brothers and sisters, our brothers and sisters. His arms circled me, picking me up off the ground by about an inch. We twirled around, and a laugh escaped my lips before I could catch it. Alright, fine. This wasn't so bad.

"Everyone is watching us." He whispered in my ear, and I watched over his shoulder as he spun us around again. Angela was with Ben, both looking intently at each other. Jessica and Mike were looking at us and as we came to a full circle I counted most of the eyes being pointed to my family and I.

"So I'm curious." He said, a glint in his eyes that meant he was being playful. "What did you think this was all about?" I knew he thought I would have some crazy theories, which I did, but he wouldn't be expecting my last one.

"I thought, maybe you changed your mind." I looked up at him watching his face. First he was thoughtful, but when recognition played across his face, it hardened. Had I made him mad? I didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for you to think that. That was cruel, although unintentional." He sighed, and the song changed to a slow one. He slowed down, pulling me closer. "Bella, I will be married to you before I take your virginity."

"And there is no way I can change your mind about that?" as I cringed internally at that dirty word 'marriage.' He thought what I wanted was so unrealistic, but he was allowed to have ideas like marriage! Life was so unfair.

"No way, whatsoever." He said absolutely sure of himself. I wished I could have some of Edward's confidence. I wasn't even sure if I was a virgin. Edward would hear none of it though. He had already told me that I was perfect, and not to worry about it, even if I wasn't anymore.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. Marriage seemed so far away before Edward. I had no doubt that he was worth it, but I didn't want to be that girl, the one who marries out of high school and starts a family before starting a career.

Edward took me by surprise, he dipped me down, my automatic response was to grab on to him, but I forgot as soon as his lips found mine. He melted me, our tongues battling for territory, or lips passing electricity back and forth. We pulled apart, gasping for breath as ooohs and awes sounded around us.

"That was to make up for bringing the mood down." He explained, bring me back up to the upright position, which I was glad for, since I defiantly couldn't move my legs. The brace on my arm made it hard to hold on to him, so I gave up and just used my good arm.

I pulled him in for another kiss, grinding my hips against his, taking him by surprise. He responded quickly, and I used my teeth to nip at his bottom lip. He pulled away, lust in his eyes.

"That was because I wanted too." Making fun of him just a little for explaining why he kissed me before. He smiled my favorite smile before laughing.

"You wouldn't believe what some of these people are thinking." He twirled me around again, appearing beside Alice and Jasper. Jasper had his arms around Alice, she was pressed up against him, and you could barely make out her head below his shoulder.

Rose was with Emmett, they were grinding and it made me blush just thinking about it. Others were shying away from them too, since the sex that was coming off of them was just too much. I smiled, but looked away finding Esme and Carlisle dancing around the crowds.

"I couldn't have imagined it any better." I whispered, knowing that while I was looking around, he was just looking at me.

"I was just about to say the same thing about you." He responded, his eyes were a molten liquid. I stopped worrying about sex and marriage and enjoyed myself after that, Edward whispering sweet nothings to me, twirling around our peers.

Overall, it wasn't a bad night, we all enjoyed ourselves and the pictures were amazing. I had no idea that I actually looked pretty. No one had shown me a mirror, but Edward made me feel that way. I was happy. We all were, and I had a feeling it would have been a lot different if the Cullen's had never came into our lives.

We were complete, regardless if everyone that knows us thinks it's weird to date our brothers and sisters. Family had the only opinions that mattered, and none of us cared. Even if Victoria was still free, I felt save here with Edward, and that's where I would be for as long as he wanted me.


	21. Sequel?

Hello readers!!!!

Yes, that's the end.

If you want a sequel please let me know via reviews, and if not please do the same. I'm still deciding whether I want one or not, maybe you can tip the scales.

Either way, review, because I wrote a whole story, I should get a few words in response.

Thanks for be amazing!!!!

-Jack.


End file.
